Starting New
by topsycrets17
Summary: Bella was devastated as her parents forced her to change high schools at the end of her Sophomore year. But when her two best friends decide to transfer with her, they become determined to make their time at Roosevelt High count. But what's in store for them? (Disclaimer: I do not own anything :) ) Rated M for future lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

I remember waking up for the first day of my sophomore year, excited to finally be above the bottom of the totem pole. Most of the time, I would wake up happy to go to school, see my friends, socialize and what not. But of course, today was different. Today was my first day at my new school. Who transfers schools at the end of the school year, their sophomore year? Apparently I did. My parents had a sudden revelation that they liked what Roosevelt High School had to offer over what McKinley High School had. It basically boiled down to who had a bigger pool, more electives, and a bigger sports following.

Getting out of bed, preparing to start my morning ritual I began realizing that I would never be able to sit in lunch and discuss how cute all the upper classmen were with Rose and Alice anymore. They were back in McKinley, and I was on my way to the unknown territory of Roosevelt.

I couldn't be less happy.

As my father's police cruiser pulled into the parking lot, I didn't even attempt to get out. I just stared out the window at all the different buildings that were part of this school. It was way, way bigger than my last high school, and I couldn't fathom the idea of trying to find my way around.

I could barely find my way around the mall without getting lost. I sighed, reluctantly getting out and grabbing my bag from the floor.

"Have a nice day, sweetie." my dad smiled at me, trying to cheer me up. "Try and make some new friends."

I grumbled under my breath, "Yeah, I'll try Dad." I sighed, looking down and kicking the rocks underneath my sneakers.

"Don't worry," he paused, looking in his rearview mirror, "you'll be making friends before ya know it. I've got to get going, let me know if you need anything." he smiled one last time, waving as he pulled off and exited the parking lot.

I pivoted and looked towards the entrance. There were so many people already here, I didn't know what to do. I started walking through the parking lot, swerving in and out of all the parked cars.

Right before I reached the double doors, I felt someone pull me by the unoccupied strap of my bag. My heart started pumping faster and I almost screamed as I turned around ready to pull out all the self-defense my dad had taught me over the years.

And that's when I came face to face with no one else but the two bitches I loved more than anyone else in the world.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I could barely contain my excitement. I felt my smile stretching from ear to ear.

"You really thought we would let you leave us? As if that would EVER be okay with either of us." Alice was excited, swaying back and forth as her and Rose stood in front of me, both of them carrying their own school bags.

"But….but how?" I didn't understand. Why were they here? Why weren't they back at McKinley?

"We forced our parents into transferring us." Rose was always cool when she talked, never showing too much excitement, "We couldn't handle being separated from you. We wouldn't be whole without you."

I couldn't stop smiling. I pulled the two of them into me, hugging them tighter than I ever had before.

Rose, Alice, and I had been inseparable since we were five years old and met at our singing lessons. We were together from first grade all the way into high school.

And now that they were transferring with me to Roosevelt, I felt all the worries and stress roll off of me. Walking towards the enormous doors of Roosevelt High wasn't as scary anymore, and I knew that as long as I had my two best friends by my side, the next two or so years would be just as exciting as it would have been if we were at McKinley.

I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

After picking up our schedules- Rose, Alice, and I compared them to find out that we had 6 out of the 8 periods together. Instead of English 2, I was taking AP English. A junior based English class that I was taking back at McKinley, I guess the credits had transferred over after all. Because Rose and Alice were still in English 2, they had gym when I had my English class and I had gym when they had theirs.

We made our way to homeroom together, settling into three open desks in the back of the room. I recognized some of the other students from around the city. Back at McKinley, the three of us weren't shy when it came to the social scene. Rose had a way with the upper classmen, which meant Alice and I did too. If one of us were invited somewhere, the other two were automatically expected to be there.

It was nice. We were known.

I said hello to a few boys I had met at Mike Newton's birthday party back in December. I didn't remember their names, but I remembered their faces. And that by the end of the night, they were passed out in his basement with half of our schools student body.

I sat back in my desk, letting the teacher introduce the three of us to everyone else. Silently waving and nodding my head as the class welcomed us to Roosevelt before getting on way with the rest of the lesson.

Luckily, this Trig class was at the same place as we were. Almost finished with the last chapter of their textbook.

I silently thanked God that the next two months would be a breeze to get through and that I wouldn't have to take on a completely new curriculum right before summer vacation.

* * *

By lunch time, the three of us were already feeling like we never left McKinley. All the classes were spot on with the classes we left, and all of the teachers were planning finals for about the same time as all our old teachers had.

None of the teachers had any real expectations of us, so we didn't have to kill ourselves to keep in their good graces. A few of the teachers had even pulled us to the side after class to tell us that they didn't expect us to be completely ready for the finals and just to "do our bests."

I had to admit it was a relief. Though I knew I would be completely fine with the finals, it was nice knowing that the teachers here were so nice.

"I think I like this school way more than McKinley." Alice rambled as she took a bite of her apple. "It's so much more relaxed. And the teachers are way easier to talk to."

"Yeah, I guess so." Rose always had a way of making it seem as though she never cared about school, though we both knew she secretly freaked out whenever she thought she did bad on an assignment. "I'm liking all the eye-candy." Alice and I both nodded our heads, giggling quietly.

"I can't wait to get...acquainted." Rose surveyed the room, she was always the least shy out of the three of us. "Look over there!" she nodded her head, towards a table behind me. "Now that entire table is absolutely...scrumptious."

Rose was always referring to guys as "scrumptious," or "delicious." I guess that's what happens when your mother is a chef. Your head gets filled with so many adjectives to describe food, you just use them for everything.

I tried my best to look over my shoulder at the table, but I couldn't get a good look at them without completely turning around. Assuming they weren't looking at us anyways, I casually turned around on the seat and gazed over to where Alice and Rose were pointing with their eyes.

And I had to try really hard to not let my jaw fall open.

They really were all just... scrumptious. But two of them had caught my eye immediately. I flipped back around to Alice and Rose, they were both smiling as they ran their eyes over the table of boys.

"Please tell me you see how cute the two at the end of the table are." I felt shivers running down my spine just thinking about them. "They both are just so... what's the word... Hot." I let my mouth drop open, as I rolled my eyes back to express how hot I thought they actually were.

"Well I don't know about you, but I like the big one." Rose bit her bottom lip and smirked a little. That wasn't surprising in the least. Back at McKinley the only guys Rose even thought about giving the time of day were the big linebackers on our varsity football team.

"Of course you do." Alice giggled, "God forbid you like any regular sized people. That's just impossible." she shook her head as she continued to eat her apple.

"I like regular sized people. And I see two that I would LOVE to get to know even more." I tried to sneak a peek over my shoulder again when I locked eyes with one of the two of the guys. I whipped my head back as fast as possible. "Oh my god, no. One of them saw me looking at them." I could feel my face turning from its usual pale to a crimson red.

Alice and Rose just giggled at me as I could feel my blush spread to my neck and down onto my chest.

"Well don't look now, because one of them is heading over here." Rose snickered at me, and I quickly flipped her off as I felt the guy take a seat next to me on the bench. I couldn't help but feel my blush spread even more over my body.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Jake." the guy smiled at me, placing his arm on the table. "You new here?"

"Um... yeah. Hi." my face was getting darker, "I'm Bella. This is Alice and Rosalie." they waved, "we just transferred from McKinley." I couldn't help but look down at the table.

"Well great. That school blows." he chuckled, "are you guys Juniors?"

"No, we're sophomores." Alice answered quickly, as I was still trying to comprehend why he was over here.

"Oh, well, that's pretty chill too." he flashed a beautifully perfect smile at us. "Well I just wanted to come over and introduce myself. And welcome you all here to Roosevelt." he stood up, patting my hand gently before walking back to his table.

I took the time to look at him up and down. He was tall, really tall. He had to be at least a foot taller than me. He had short, dark hair that had a little spike in the front and nice, tan skin. And he was muscular. Maybe not as muscular as some of the other guys at the table, but you could tell that he worked out. And I had to say, it was appreciated.

I turned back to the girls and let out a little squeal.

"Bella, if you don't stop blushing, everyones going to know that you want to jump his bones." I rolled my eyes at Rose. "I'm just saying." She leaned back and smirked at me, winking at me.

Did I mention that I really, really like this school?

* * *

After lunch I parted ways with Rose and Alice as they had gym. I headed up to the second floor to find my English class. I had to walk across some bridge, and turn down a few different hallways, but I somehow managed to find the classroom before the bell rang.

I instantly recognized three of the boys from lunch, sitting in the last row by the window, including Jake. He looked up and smiled at me, waving me over with his hand.

I couldn't help but blush as I grasped my hand around my bag and walked over, sliding into the desk next to Jake's. His smile widened as I sat down and turned to him.

"Hey Bella, I'm surprised you're in this class." he was still smiling.

"Oh yeah, I was pushed forward at my old school. English is my favorite class." I bit my bottom lip and looked down, and then up towards the front of the room. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, and I could feel my ears reddening again.

"That's chill." he turned towards the other two guys he was talking to, "guys this is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper and Edward."

I looked back at the two of them, and once again had to make sure my mouth wouldn't drop open. Jasper was cute but Edward... Edward was extraordinary. His face was thin, but chiseled. He had these gorgeous, intense green eyes. And his hair was... well I don't know what is was. But it was the most interesting color I think I had ever seen. I had to tear my eyes away from him so he wouldn't notice I was staring.

They both said hello to me as the teacher walked in and began class. Just as the rest of them had, she introduced me to the class. Explaining that I had transferred from McKinley and that I was a sophomore that got bumped up into AP English . Everyone murmured their hellos and minor pleasantries before the teacher began class.

They were studying Macbeth, a play I was very acquainted with. I sat back and listened to the discussion led by one of the other girls in the class. Every so often, I couldn't help but glance over at Jake. His mouth turned up into a smirk when he noticed me doing it, and of course, I blushed, letting my ears and cheeks turn beet red.

When class was over I tried my best to rush out of the room, but apparently wasn't quick enough. Jake, Edward and Jasper were all right behind me.

"So what class do you have now?" Jake sped up to walk next to me, leaving the other two trailing behind us. I still hadn't really heard Edward speak. He said hello, but it was at the same time as Jasper. Leaving my imagination to question if his voice was as attractive as his face and body were.

"I have P.E." I turned to walk down a flight of stairs, the three of them right behind me.

"Well would you look at that, so do we." Jake's perfect smile was on his face again as he led me to the gym. "How lucky are you, having three periods with us in a row." his smile didn't falter, it was gorgeous.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky." I smiled back, gently glancing behind us back at the other boys. They were quietly talking back and forth as we walked. Just as I was about to turn away, Edward looked forward and caught my eye. The corners of his lips turned up in a smile a little bit before he turned back to Jasper.

I think my heart may have melted.

I let them go as we went to the separate locker rooms. I don't think my blush has left my face since lunch.

I was going to see both Jake and Edward every day, three periods in a row for the next five weeks until school let out for the summer.

As I thought back to how gorgeous they both were, I decided that I in fact was screwed. How was I going to handle seeing both of them, all the time? I rolled my eyes to myself, telling myself to calm down and just get ready for gym.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys are enjoying the first two chapters. I'm not very confident in them, and I'm hoping I can eventually get them to be a little longer.**

Review it if you like them, I'd greatly appreciate it (:

Thanks!

Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since we started at Roosevelt, and every day I was liking the school more and more. Everyone was so much nicer and I was feeling less stressed than ever before. Not to mention, I was actually okay with making friends outside my little group of 3. The main perpetrator being in the form of Jacob Black. Every day he would meet me outside of the cafeteria before walking with me to our AP English class, and then from there he would walk me to gym and so on and so forth. He even took it amongst himself to declare us gym partners for the rest of the semester- making me responsible for consistently having to apologize to him for hitting in the face, every day. Whether it be with a basketball, or football, or somehow even a hockey puck. By the end of the school year, he was going to have a busted lip, black eye, and I wouldn't be surprised if I managed to break his nose.

Rose, Alice, and I were currently sitting in lunch, discussing our plans for the weekend. It was our second week here, and so far we hadn't really put ourselves into the actual social scene of Roosevelt High. Jake had invited us to go out with the guys a few time, but for some reason we never took him up on his offer.

"Well, it's Friday right now. And we have lessons tonight," Rose made a face. Friday night was an awful day to have our singing lessons, but we were so used to having them every Friday night and every Saturday morning. "But we could always go out after?"

"I thought we were spending the night at Gia's since her parents are going out of town?" Alice put her two cents in, eating her apple. She was a firm believer in "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"Oh right. Well, I guess we're going to be getting nice and drunk then." Rose smiled.

Every Friday, from 5pm to 8pm, we had our singing lessons. We had been taking them since we were five years old. Gia was just as close to us as anyone else, but we didn't get to see her a lot. She had been homeschooled since she was 11, due to the fact that she really just would never go to school. So whenever her parents went out of town, she was usually with them- and they were out of town a lot. But this weekend, they were taking a small two-day trip for their 20th wedding anniversary, which would leave Gia and her brother Gio alone at the house.

After our lessons, her parents were heading out right away to get a head start on their trip. So whenever we had our sleepovers, we all would spend the night getting a little drunk and watching movies or gossiping about what boys we had our eyes on. The best part was, due to Gia's mother growing up in France, she had no problems with us drinking as long as we stayed in the house and were safe about it.

I sometimes wished my parents were like that, but when your father is a policeman, it's kind of hard to get away with underage drinking and the likes.

"I wonder if Gio will be there…" Rose nudged me with her leg under the table, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

Gio and I had a small past; which could summed up very easily. He introduced us to alcohol; I introduced him to my lips. And on occasion, it had escalated to the point of me experiencing the joys of second and third base. We both decided to never go further, just because we weren't in a relationship or dedicated to each other, and we didn't want to take that away from each other.

"Oh shut up. You two are so annoying." I rolled my eyes at them as I felt the bench next to me dip a little bit, and then the otherside as well. I was used to Jake joining us at lunch, but usually he was the only one. I looked next to me and was met with bright blue eyes, a huge smile, and deep dimples in a cute face.

"Well hello there ladies," the owner of the blue eyes smiled, "my name's Emmett. Emmett McCarty. I'm one of this fucker's friends, that he never feels the need to introduce to you three fine young women." His smile was contagious. I looked at Rose, she was smiling and making eyes at him, I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett. My name is Bella. These are my friends Rosalie and Alice." He looked at them, turning his charming smile to meet theirs.

"You can call me Rose." Her voice was low, and she had one of her eyebrows raised. She was feeling Emmett, and I could understand why. He was her type. Very tall, muscular, and had a cute face. And I'd be damned if he wasn't returning her flirtatious stare.

"So what brings you two fine gentlemen over to our part of the cafeteria?" I turned to Jake, smiling at him.

"Well, ya see, there's a party tomorrow night. Tyler's throwing it since his parents are going out of town and we wanted to make sure you three were going to be there." He bumped shoulders with me, "I could pick you guys up. So you don't have to walk or make your parents drive you guys to a questionable location." He had a goofy grin on his face, I couldn't help but laugh. Alice was quicker than I was to answer, though.

"We would love to! We actually were just trying to figure out what we wanted to do. And I guess, now we know." She was excited, she loved a good party. Mainly because it gave her a reason to dress up and get Rose and I all dressed up too.

"Okay, sounds good." Jake was smiling brightly at us, before he turned to look at me, raising from his seat. "I'll meet you outside after study hall to give you a ride home?"

"Actually, we have lessons tonight so I'm just gonna be heading home with Rose." I gave him a small smile, "sorry, I should have told you this morning."

"Oh don't worry about it. What kind of lessons are we talking about?" he sat back down, "do you guys dance or something?"

"Definitely not, no." I couldn't dance for the life of me, I was all flailing limbs and uncoordinated moves, "the three of us started taking singing lessons when we were in kindergarten, and we just never stopped."

"Ooh, singers. That's pretty sexy." This time it was Emmett responding, I couldn't help but blush. Thus causing the four others at the table to laugh at me a little bit.

"Well we should be getting back to our table. If not, someone will probably eat all our food." The both of them stood up, saying goodbye and making their way back to the table. I followed them with my eyes for a minute before turning back to Rose and Alice.

"Emmett is so sexy, oh my god." Rose had her mouth hanging open a little bit. I shook my head at her, laughing.

"Well maybe tomorrow you can spend some quality time with him. Nothing like a few drinks and a party to put you in the mood for some lovin'," I winked at her, nudging her elbow with mine from across the table.

She laughed at me, telling to me to shut up before returning to her salad. I was suddenly very excited for what the weekend had in store for us.

A few hours later the three of us were making our way down the street to Gia's house, our overnight bags in hand. Her mom was our instructor, so it was always convenient that our lessons were so close so we could just walk from Rose's. As we made our way up the walkway, Gia and her mother were both waiting for us outside.

"Oh my beautiful girls!" her thick French accent was always so refreshing to hear, "I feel like I haven't seen you three in forever and it's only been one week." she was one of my favorite people in the world, always so welcoming and sweet. "Come in, come in. Let's get started. As you three know, this weekend is me and the Mister's anniversary so lessons are cancelled tomorrow morning. So you can all sleep in," she flashed us a perfect smile before continuing, "and I figured we could have an easy day today. No warm-ups, no actual lessons. Just a... sing whatever you want day."

"Yes!" Alice yelled, she loved days when we could just sing. And I have to admit, it was one of my favorites too. The four of us had the best times, hanging out in the studio just joking around and singing. We had even had video tapes of us covering songs; sometimes including Gio as he would come in and do duets with us or joke around and start us all on one of his rap songs. One of my favorite memories was when Gio came into the studio and made us all cover "Crazy In Love" by Beyonce and Jay-Z with him, none of us could actually get through it because whenever we would sing, Gio would start dancing around us, grinding against us, making us squeal with laughter instead of sing.

We were ushered into the garage-turned studio, "Okay girls. You four do your thing, and if you need me I'll be inside. I still have so much packing to do before Mr. Crowley gets home and we are off. G and his friends will be here, but I made sure to let him know that you four shouldn't be bothered, at least until yous are finished with your lessons. Have fun," she blew us kisses as she left us there.

A few hours later, after we decided we couldn't make it through three hours of free time, we decided we wanted to migrate into the house. Stopping to grab the dinner that Mrs. Crowley left us in the oven, we made our way to the living room after grabbing our bags from Gia's room. We had already began drinking from our bottle of Grey Goose vodka- it was our favorite. We were currently taking turns drinking from the bottle, as we listened to the music coming from the huge speakers spread out throughout the livingroom. Gia had taken her brother's iPod from his room, considering it had all types of music on it: ranging from System of a Down to Jay-Z and Lil Wayne.

Whenever the four of us got together and started drinking, we somehow always managed to end up in nothing but sports bras and panties, dancing around in the livingroom or basement or wherever really. And that's exactly what was happening; we had stripped down and changed into our sports bras, our regular clothes discarded around the room. I was sporting my black sports bra I usually used for when I would workout and run and a pair of black boyshort panties that for some reason only managed to cover half of my ass, leaving the other half to hangout the bottoms. The other three girls were similarly dressed, but with different color sports bras and different type of panties. We were winding down after a three minute and a half minute dance session to Pop by N'Sync.

When Gio's iPod started playing the opening beat to Pony by Ginuwine, I took a shot of the vodka before stepping into the middle of the livingroom and began moving my hips side to side, swaying with the beat. I heard the girls starting to laugh at me, and couldn't help but laugh too. I was always more willing to dance and joke around when I had a little liquid courage. I kept moving my hips in time with the beat until the words started, and I started to sing along with Ginuwine.

_"I'm just a bachelor; looking for a partner,  
Someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off.  
Gotta be compatible, takes me to my limits.  
Boy when I break you off, I promise that you won't wanna get off."_

I took the moment to switch up my dance moves, now rolling my hips in a circle as I ran my hands over my flat stomach, up over my chest and into my hair. I couldn't help but laugh at little more, before I began singing the chorus.

_"If you're horny, let's do it.  
Ride it, my Pony.  
My saddle's waiting,  
Come and jump on it."_

I froze when I heard the voice of a boy interrupt me. "Well B, looks like you're having yourself a good time." I sighed in relief, it was just Gio. He had seen the four of us like this plenty of times. It wasn't anything that would shock him. I turned myself around, speaking as I did so.

"Oh shut up G-" but then I really froze. What I thought was just Gio ended up being Gio and four of his friends. And of course, my humiliation couldn't end there. His four friends happened to be four people I was very well accustomed to seeing. Staring back at me, with smirks on their faces were Gio, Jake, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I screamed. "Oh my fucking God!" I ran to Rose, hiding behind her and Alice. I heard Gio's laugh, along with the laugh of Emmett and Jake. When I peeked out from behind Rose, they were all dying, doubled over laughter. Jasper and Edward had their heads turned to the side, but I could see their bodies shaking with silent laughter, at least they were nice enough to keep it in.

I felt my body go from my normal pale color to beet red in a matter of seconds. I couldn't help but groan loudly. I crawled over to my overnight bag, grabbing a pair of running shorts from the bag before dragging them over my legs and standing up. The other girls followed suit, Rose grabbing a pair of shorts and Alice and Gia both settling for sweatpants.

"I didn't know we were going to be getting a show tonight Ty," this time Emmett was the one to speak. His smile was spread across his face and he winked at the four of us, I groaned again. "But hey, I'm not complaining."

"Who the hell is Ty?" This time it was Rose. I was pretty curious too. No one in the room was even close to the name Ty.

"Uhm... Tyler? Ty?" Emmett looked at us like we were crazy. And then it dawned on me. Gio was Tyler. Gio Tyler Crowley. We had always been introduced to them by their first names, while Gia and Gio usually introduced themselves by their middle names Tyler and Marie. It kept people from thinking they were twins. Even though they definitely looked like it, Gio was a year older than us. Having matching names just made it harder for them to convince people they weren't twins at all.

"Ooooh...right." I nodded my head and stepped out from behind the girls. "So uhm, whatcha guys doing here?" my face and body were still red, but the color was disappearing slowly; starting at my hips and traveling upwards slowly.

"Did Mom not tell you four I was having people over tonight?" Gio raised one of his eyebrows, his mother always mentioned who was going to be at the house and when.

"She did, we just didn't expect it to be these four handsome gentlemen." this time it was Alice who spoke up, she was a surprisingly calm drunk. Maybe that was due to the fact that when sober, she was constantly bouncing all over the place. "You guys want a drink?" she lifted up our mostly gone bottle. "Well, maybe not." she laughed and placed it on the table before looking at Rose, Gia and I. "I'm hungry. Kitchen?" we were walking before she even finished her sentence. I was just happy to leave the room.

Of course that didn't last long, as the boys followed us to the kitchen. The four of us were sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, grabbing pieces of pizza from one of the two boxes that had suddenly appeared from no where.

"Oh yeah, help yourselves guys." Gio laughed as the guys entered.

They all spread out throughout the kitchen. Jasper and Edward leaning up against the counter, neither of them had really said anything. Emmett and Jake sitting across from us on the otherside of the island and Gio standing at the end, grabbing a piece of pizza. I moaned as I bit into my slice, it was if I hadn't eaten in days and this was my salvation.

"So..." Jake finally spoke, looking at the four of us girls, "you four have had quite a bit to drink huh? I mean, you must have considering you were all stripped down to basically nothing and grinding to Ginuwine." he couldn't help but laugh again, and I blushed and almost choked as I ate.

"Bella tends to loosen up a bit when she drinks," Rose laughed at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I hit her. "What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Yeah well, you act as though I'm the only one who likes to 'loosen up' when I'm drunk." I stared at Rose, raising one of my eyebrows. She flipped me off and laughed.

The boys were just staring at us. They had no clue what we were talking about, and we didn't plan to tell them. They didn't need to know all of our dirty little secrets before we really even had the chance to spend time with them as sober individuals.

"Well okay then, at least we know you little ladies will be having fun with us tomorrow at the party." Emmett clapped his hands as he spoke, rubbing them together and smirking at us. I had completely forgot about the party.

"It's here, right?" I looked at Gio. "You're having a party tomorrow, here?"

"Well, yeah. That was the plan." he smiled as he ate his pizza, passing the box behind him to the other guys. I followed the pizza, letting my eyes land on Edward. I took the time to actually look at him, all of him as everyone around me discussed the party.

He was taller than I had originally noticed, maybe that was due to the fact that he was always standing next to either Jake or Emmett, who were both freakishly tall. Edward had to be about 6'2" or 6'3". And he didn't have the same frame as Jake or Emmett, he was leaner. Maybe even a little lanky. His black t-shirt clung to him in all the right places, showing that despite his lanky-ness, he had just the right amount of muscles to make him look perfect and filled out. He had a long, pale neck. The veins in it showing a little through his skin. And his face was gorgeous, as always. His jaw was strong, he had red lips that were just the right shape and size; not too big but not too thin. A thin nose. And his eyes were captivating; I couldn't tell if they were dark or light green, I just knew I had never seen eyes quite that shade. They were somewhere between emerald and jade. His hair was standing up all over his head, as it usually did. I decided that it looked kind of like a brand new penny, it was bronze and copper and different shades all over.

It wasn't until I looked back at his face and into his hair that I realized he had caught me looking at him. I felt my face blush as I turned away, putting myself back into the conversation.

"Well, since the party is here, I guess we'll just spend the day hanging out with you Gi." I looked at Gia, she just shrugged her shoulders and nodded, agreeing. "And then we can just go change at Rose's since it's right down the street."

"That's a good idea, Bella. And here they all thought you were a little too drunk." I scoffed at her and glared at the boys, who just laughed at me again.

Jumping down from the stool, I made my way back into the livingroom, turning off the radio and putting the t.v. on, we had planned to watch a movie at some point and I figured I may as well get it set up. I also decided that it was probably a good idea to shrug on one of my camis. I had enough of my body being exposed. I heard the rest of the group getting ready to follow me in, but before I realized anyone was in the room with me, I felt someone grab my sides. I couldn't help but squeal and jump, I was crazy ticklish and my sides were the worst.

I turned around, ready to slap the person responsible and was met face-to-face with Jake.

"How you doin, Bells?" he smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Jake made me feel comfortable.

"I'm doin' pretty good, how you doin'?" I laughed a little, we sounded like we were impersonating Joey from friends.

Jake laughed too, "I'm pretty good. I actually just wanted to ask you something." I turned my head to the side a little, motioning for him to contiunue. "Okay, well, you see. We've gotten pretty close these last couple of weeks, right?" I just nodded, "Well I was wondering. Is there any chance that you uh, that you like... like me?" he bowed his head a little, looking into my eyes.

I paused. I really didn't know what to say. I hadn't really thought about it at all. Yeah, Jake was really cute and he had been nothing but nice to me; offering to drive me to and from school, and always being there for me in gym and english. But did I like him? I took a moment to look at him. He was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but to smile back again. I was smiled whenever I saw Jake, he just always had that affect on me. But the longer I took the time to think about it, the more I felt as though I was smiling in the face of someone who was my best friends, or someone who was like a big brother. I frowned a little and looked back at him.

"Uh, I don't really know what to say." I bit my bottom lip, feeling nervous. I didn't want to lose a friend like Jake just cause I didn't like him, "I love everything you do for me. But I kind of see you as more of a friend or... a brother?" my face scrunched up as I looked at him, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Jake just nodded his head and smiled back at me, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "Yanno, that's okay. I just wanted to know. I can handle being your best friend. I'm gonna be the best guy friend you ever had, yanno that?"

I just laughed at him. He really was great; how many guys do you know that can take rejection and turn it into something good. "Though I do have to ask..." he turned to look at me, "Is there someone else you're kinda feeling?" I blushed and he laughed again, pulling me into a hug, "I'll take that as a yes Bells. Just be careful, you know, guys aren't always the best to girls. And you're too good to be falling in with some asshole." I squeezed him around his waist, thanking him.

"At least I know that you'll always be there for me Jakey." he grimaced as the nickname.

"Just as long as you promise to not call me that in front of any of the guys?" I nodded my head and laughed as everyone else poured into the livingroom. I took my seat in the recliner, Alice coming over and jumping in with me. We always sat together in this chair, it was kind of like a tradition.

Rose threw me a can of diet coke and I thanked her, it was a good idea for me to drink something besides vodka. She sauntered over to the Crowley's DVD collection before picking out a movie.

"Okay, I hope everyone likes Eminem as much as I do because I decided we're going to watch 8 Mile," she opened the DVD player and put in the movie, grabbing the remote before going back to the couch and sitting besides Emmett. I shot her a look and winked, and she just laughed.

"Well, I personally love this movie." Jasper spoke up from his place in the other recliner. I hadn't heard Jasper talk much, he seemed like more of a person to speak with actions rather than words. But I did swear I heard a little bit of an accent coming from him. I would have to ask him when I was a little less intoxicated, just in case I was imagining it.

"So do I," I started as I cuddled up next to Alice, "This movie has one of the hottest sex scenes of all times. It has to be my favorite part of the movie... Well besides the rap battle and the part when Rabbit and Future, singing Sweet Home Alabama." I laughed thinking about the movie, before I realized the majority of the eyes in the room were looking at me. "What...?"

"Your favorite scene is the sex scene?" Jake responded, laughing a little bit.

"Bella is weird, the majority of her favorite movies have some steamy sex scene or makeout scene. That's how she judges them." Rose explained as I blushed and laughed a little bit. I couldn't help it; a good sex scene or makeout scene in a movie meant the actors were feeling it.

Everyone else laughed along with me. I just shrugged my shoulders, finally getting comfortable in my seat, taking a sip from my diet coke. "Whatever. Sex scenes are good scenes, and no one in this room can disagree with me."

Everyone laughed again, and I smiled. I felt comfortable with this little group of people. I looked around the room before the movie started, and just before I looked back to the t.v., I locked eyes with Edward. He was sitting on the love-seat next to the recliner Jasper had. He was stretched out across it, as no one else was sitting with him. He smiled at me, before turning to look at the movie starting.

I'm pretty sure my breath got caught in my throat, because when I finally exhaled it was a low, long breath. I shook my head, my focus switching to the movie.

I'm pretty sure I had a crush on Edward Cullen, and I hadn't even spoken more than three words to him since I met him two weeks ago.

How interesting my life had become since I had transferred to Roosevelt High. I silently thanked my parents for making the decision before letting myself become completely distracted by the movie. 

**Hope you guys enjoy! (: **

**Write me a review letting me know if you liked it or not; they're very much appreciated (:**

**Xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, just wanted to say hi (: I know there's not many people reading my story and what not, but like I said just wanted to say hi and thank you to those who are! You're the best (: Review and let me know what you think and give some opinions or ideas if you'd like to (:**

**As stated in the story description, I don't claim anything. It all belongs to SM.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I woke up the next morning, with my neck stiff and Alice laying on top of me. We were still scrunched into the recliner, the movie on the menu screen. Looking around the room, everyone else was dead asleep too. Rose was spread out on the couch, her body laying across Emmett, Gio, and Jake. Emmett and Jake were slumped over the sides of the couch arms, while Gio was slumped to the side, his head leaning on the lower part of Emmett's bicep. I don't know how Rose ended up on the top of them, but she looked pretty comfortable. Jasper was half on the other recliner, his legs dangling off: one over the arm, one in front. And Edward was stretched out on the loveseat, his legs obviously too long, but he looked peaceful.

I rolled Alice to the side, quietly getting out of the chair and stretching. I don't know how we all managed to fall asleep during the movie, everyone was wide awake while we were watching it. I didn't even get to see the final battle scene. I made my way across the room, going down the hallway to use the bathroom- stopping in Gio's room to grab one of his hoodies- before I made my way to the kitchen for something to eat. I glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was 7:30am.

Of course, I wake up early on a Saturday, the morning after I had been drinking. I walked over to the fridge, pulling out the milk, orange juice, eggs and some bacon. I may as well make breakfast for everyone- Mrs. Crowley always had enough food in the house to feed a small army.

I settled on scrambled eggs; it was easy and a lot could be made in a short time. I started whisking together the eggs and milk in a mixing bowl, adding salt and pepper before rummaging around to find the frying pan. Before actually starting the eggs, I tip-toed into the living room, retrieving my phone from the charger so I would have some music to listen to. I opened up my Pandora app. and clicked on whatever station was at the top. I was pleased when it started playing Fat Lip by Sum 41. I was a fan of all music, but I held a special place in my heart for bands like Sum 41 and Blink 182, I loved them to the moon and back. I danced around the kitchen, pouring the eggs into the large skillet, turning the heat to low so they wouldn't cook too fast and I could get the bacon cooking.

I found another pan and placed the pieces of bacon it, using up the entire pack. I've seen boys eat before, and they always eat a lot. As I was checking the eggs, singing along to the end of Fat Lip, I heard someone walk into the kitchen, their groan echoing as they stretched.

"Well good morning there Bellsy," I turned to find a half-asleep Emmett shuffling into the kitchen, "what ya doing in here?" he walked over to the stove where I was, peeking over my shoulder.

"I figured I could make breakfast for everyone. It is the most important meal of the day." I smiled at him, walking back over to the fridge. "You want some orange juice?"

He moaned in response to my question, I took it as a yes. Bringing the carton out of the fridge and grabbing him a glass.

"So, you a fan of Sum, huh?" I nodded in response, "I love them. My dad was real into them when they first came out, that's all that used to be played in my house."

"They're a guilty pleasure of mine," another song started playing, and I recognized the opening chords to The Pretender by the Foo Fighters, "I can rock out." I stuck my hand up, bending my ring and middle fingers down as I jokingly banged my head to the beat. Emmett just laughed at me, before joining me by the stove singing along to the music flowing from my phone.

For the next twenty or so minutes, the two of us danced around each other, singing to the songs that flowed out. I checked the station, it was on "Punk Rock," I could work with that. By the time all of the food that needed to be cooked was finished, and placed on the island, the two of us were in hysterics as we sang along to I Miss You by Blink-182. Emmett had tried to contort his voice to sound like Tom DeLonge's, he just sounded awful. I couldn't help but die laughing at him, before he started laughing with me- his loud guffaws echoing around us in the kitchen. We went back and forth, each of us singing one line before the other took over and started to sing. We bounced up and down a little bit, awkwardly dancing as much as you could to the song. As the song died down, we were laughing at each other, just for the sake of laughing. My stomach had started to hurt from it, so I was doubled over a bit, my arms wrapped around me. When I opened my eyes, I found everyone standing at the entrance to the kitchen, staring at me and Emmett with looks of pure amusement on their faces. I shortly wondered how long they had been watching us before deciding I didn't really care that much.

_They did all see you basically fondling yourself half-naked in the living room last night..._

I shook the thoughts out of my head before I opened my arms, gesturing to the eggs, bacon, toast and juice on the table.

"I made breakfast!" Emmett cleared his throat, smiling at me, "I'm sorry. I made eggs and bacon, Emmett toasted and buttered all the bread." I smiled back at him as he nodded. "Dig in!"

Everyone grabbed plates and started dishing the food on. When they were all done, there wasn't any left. Not that I thought there would be. I heard moans of approval throughout the entire kitchen, I couldn't help but smile at myself before taking a bite of my own food. It was pretty damn good, if I had to say so myself.

"Bella these are so good," Jasper groaned as he ate his eggs, "thank you."

"Yeah thank you B." I smiled at Gio, as everyone else started murmuring their thanks.

"Well, thank you guys. I'm glad you're enjoying it. But don't forget to thank Emmett, he was just as important to this breakfast as I was." I winked at him and he chuckled, everyone murmuring small thank yous to him.

After we all finished our breakfasts, Gio and Gia offered to take care of the dishes and clean up in the kitchen, insisting the rest of us go watch tv or something of the sort. We piled back into the living room, and instead being in the recliner, I somehow ended up between Emmett and Edward on the sofa, watching re-runs of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Ugh, I love this show." I groaned, watching Buffy fight Spike for the umpteenth time. "Spike is so sexy."

"You cannot like Spike more than Angel," Jasper pipped up from the recliner, surprising me. I laughed at little, "Angel is great. And he kicks ass."

"Well. I like them both. But if I had to pick between Angel and Spike to roll around in the hay," I paused, my eyebrow raising at him, "I would pick Spike any day." we both laughed a little.

"So, you like bad boys?" I felt his breath on my ear before I heard his whisper. I was momentarily dazed, not understanding what happened in the last few minutes. "Hmm?" he whispered into my ear again, seemingly going unnoticed from the rest of the group. I couldn't hold back the small shutter that went through my body.

Edward had barely spoken more than three words directly to each other, I barely knew his voice apart from Jasper's. But now, I couldn't help but replay it in my head. It was velvety and musical, yet somehow a little husky all at once. It was perfect, and I'm pretty sure I had swooned just from the sound of it.

_So you like bad boys?_ I replayed the line in my head a few times, before turning towards him a little, trying to make my voice low enough so only he heard.

"Well I suppose I do." I bit my bottom lip before turning back to the t.v., trying to focus on the show. I just imagined his lips, turning up into his little half-smile half-smirk. I couldn't help but blush a little, an automatic response to my feeble attempt at flirting.

As Gia and Gio joined us, taking place on the floor in front of the sofa, I let my mind wander a little bit. If Edward was going to be at the party tonight, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for me to try and attempt to get a little...closer to him. I rolled my eyes to myself, letting out a small sigh, I was going to have to talk to Alice and Rose about this.

While I knew they would help me out with anything, I also knew this meant they would never, ever let me live it down.

**ooooooooooooo**

A few hours later, I was sitting in front of a mirror, letting Alice pull and pin my hair for me. After walking back to Rose's, I decided to let them in on what was going through my head, and now I was getting an ear full from the both of them.

"Okay, so you have to be like, aloof." Rose was explaining to me as she slipped on her outfit for the night. She was a knockout, as usual, in a black dress. Tight on top, loose on the bottom. "You don't want him to know that you're like, falling over yourself for him."

"Yeah, but don't make it seem like you're not interested at all, yanno? Then you might come off looking like a bitch." Alice put her two-cents in while finally letting go of my hair, loose curls falling down my back.

"Okay guys, I know. But what if he shows interest in me?" I stood up, letting Rose slip a dress over my head. It had a tight bodice, connected to tiny spaghetti straps- thankfully for me, my boobs were small enough that I could get away with not wearing a bra, but big enough that it looked nice- and a flowy skirt, that turned and twisted as I moved. It stopped just about mid-thigh, showing off my legs. "I mean, I don't want to ignore him."

"Don't ignore him, just be cool." Rose nodded at me, like it was the easiest thing in the world. I snorted.

"Yeah, cause I'm super cool." I tripped, falling over onto the bed as I tried to slip on the small heels Alice threw at me, "cool as a cucumber." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You'll be okay, chickie." Alice hugged my shoulders, "not to mention, you look gorgeous." She smiled at me in the mirror. "Let's go get Eddie-boy."

"Yeah girl, you're fuckhot." Rose kissed my cheek, grabbing her phone. Alice slipped a leather jacket over her yellow dress. She looked adorable, as always. We made our way out of the house, strolling down to the Crowley's. I had to breathe slowly, trying to make sure I was calm. If I wasn't this was not going to end well.

As we walked up to the house, the party was already in full effect. You could hear the thumping of the bass from the music, and there were cars lined up and down the street. Rose and Alice both smiled at me, both of them squeezing my hands as we made our way through the side door and into the house.

There were people from Roosevelt, McKinley, and people I had never even seen before roaming around the house and backyard. My eyes roamed, looking for someone I knew. The three of us made our way towards the kitchen, needing something to drink. As we turned into the room, my eyes landed on Jake. I made my way over to him, standing up on my tip-toes, thankful for the heel. I was still barely too tall. Covering his eyes with my hands, I cleared my throat and lowered my voice as much as I could.

"Guess who?" he laughed, turning in my arms, his eyes still covered.

"Uhm, let's see... Apparently you're female." He reached up, his hands traveling down my arms, "a very small female, with almost hairless arms. I'm going to guess... Bella?" he ripped my hands from his eyes, smiling at me. He then grabbed my hand and twirled me, whistling as I went around in a circle for him. "Don't you clean up nicely? You gonna give us a show tonight?" he laughed at me, and I couldn't help but smack him on the arm.

"Oh fuck you." he feigned shock at my words, "Can you pass me a beer?"

He held out a Bud to me, already opened. I thanked him and took a sip. _Gross._ I gave him a small hug before promising to find him later as I wandered off into the house. People really were everywhere. The livingroom, kitchen, basement, garage, all over the backyard. Some people had already made their way into the pool. Half an hour later, after making small talk with a few kids I recognized from school, I strolled to the small gazebo that was in the middle of the yard, as it was the only place void of the drunken high school students that were wandering around. I was on beer number 2, taking it slow tonight. I dropped onto the small swinging bench that was hidden inside the gazebo. It was a cute little set up. Unless you wandered into the little door in the front of the gazebo, you would never know the bench was in here. It was suspended from the ceiling, with big comfy cushions, and when you looked up the entire top was completely glass. I stared up, looking at the sky. It was completely clear tonight, all that occupied the sky were a few stars and a crescent moon. I closed my eyes, letting the bench swing back and forth.

I don't know how much time passed before I felt the bench stop for a second when someone sat next to me. I assumed it was just Rose, or Alice. I was really the only person who ever came in here, most people not knowing that anything occupied the area. I drank the last of my beer, setting it down on the floor, waiting for whoever to star up a conversation. After a few minutes I turned towards the mystery person, opening my eyes. I almost fell off the bench when I came face to face with Edward.

"Oh!" I squeaked, "hi."

He smiled at me, "Hey." He moved a little closer, and I think my heart stopped. "This is pretty cool. I never knew this was in here."

Scratch my heart stopping, it was beating seventeen miles per hour. "Yeah, not a lot of people do. I like it though, it's peaceful. Away from all the crazyness."

He smiled at me lazily, downing the rest of his beer before turning to face me completely.

"So."

"So..."

"You and Jake, huh?" I choked on air. He patted my back.

"No, not me and Jake. More like me and no one." I laughed a little.

"Oh, really?" his eyebrows creased a little as he looked at me.

"Yep. Really. Just little old me..." I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face, I silently thanked God that it was dark out.

"So you're not involved with anybody?"

"Nop-e." I popped the p, suddenly feeling a little more courageous. I matched his position, turning my entire body towards him. "You?"

He shook his head, laughing. "Nope." He leaned in a little bit. "And you like bad boys, hmm?" I blushed at his words. He chuckled lightly.

"You could say that." He leaned in more. My eyes flickered to his lips, then back to his eyes. They looked darker.

"Good to know." his breath washed over me. It smelled like beer, and cigarette smoke, and Listerine. It was welcoming, and I couldn't help but lean in closer to him. My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't help but look at his lips again, and I noticed he was doing the same, his eyes flickering to my lips.

Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. Or mine were on his. I'm not entirely sure, but I felt his hands on my waist, his thumb rubbing circles on my hip. I don't think I was breathing. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip and I gasped a little, letting him flick his tongue against mine. I couldn't help the moan I let out. I felt his grip tighten as he pulled me closer. I got stuck on his bent knee, keeping our bodies further apart. He lifted me up, making it so that I was sitting sideways in his lap, my legs extended in front of me on the bench. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn our tongues were dancing around each other. His slowly caressed mine, and I thanked God I had at least a tiny bit of experience when it came to making out, so I at least knew what to do with his lips.

Much too soon, I felt him pull away from me. I opened my eyes and caught the smile on his lips, I crawled back over to my spot on the bench, returning to my previous position. Internally, I was screaming. My body was on fire, the blush probably went from my cheeks to my toes. He just smiled at me, his hand on my knee as we started gently swinging on the bench. Neither of us said anything, we just sat there, looking up through the open ceiling.

I couldn't help the small smile that was playing on my lips.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

A week later, I sat in lunch with Rose and Alice, like always. After the kisses I shared with Edward at the party the prior weekend, I had spent the entire day of Sunday explaining exactly what had happened in the gazebo with him. Giving my girls the play-by-play as they dissected it in their heads. None of us really knew what to take from it. Alice was excited, bouncing around the entire day, telling me how she was certain that this meant he was interested in me and that he wanted to be with me. I think she was just drunk off of the possibility of new love. Rose and I were more on the same page: Edward had been drinking. I had been drinking. Sometimes when you drink, you don't see things clearly and it leads to kissing. I mean, that was how I had hooked up with Gio in the past; alcohol being the catalyst.

It made me sad to think that this could be the reason why it happened, but I had to shrug it off, because Rose was right: it could have been just the alcohol. But it could have been him liking me and the alcohol giving him the courage to go for it... I was confused.

As of now, we were talking about our upcoming finals. The three of us were studying constantly for Trig in study hall, lunch, and during the week after school. I was struggling with it, I hated math. I had always been able to somehow get a B at least, but I was really pushing for an A. I had a B+ as of right now, so as long as I got above an 89 on the final exam, it would push me up to an A-, and I would be all set.

"Okay, so. In a right triangle, ABC," I paused to draw the triangle in my notebook, " c = 17, a = 15, b = 8, and angle C is a right angle. Express tan B." I wrote down all the information on the triangle, labeling the sides and angle C. I stared at it, writing down equations."

"So tan is opposite over adjacent, right?" Rose copied the drawing down in her own notebook, Alice following suit. "Or is it adjacent over opposite... Are these even the right words?" she rolled her eyes, letting out an aggravated groan. "I fucking hate Trig!"

Rose kept mumbling about her hate for math as I figured out the equation. "You're write Rose. It's opposite over adjacent, so it's 8/15!" My voice was loud and I didn't notice until Alice was laughing at me and half the cafeteria had begun to pay attention to our table. I couldn't help the blush.

"YEAH! EIGHT OVER FIFTEEN, BITCH!" I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Emmett who was mocking me. I just stuck my middle finger up in the air, flipping him off without even looking at him. I heard his loud guffaws and started giggling, I loved Emmett. He was suddenly one of my favorite guys in the school- he was always picking on me, but in a brotherly way.

We packed up our stuff, leaving lunch early. We spent the last fifteen minutes studying a little while longer outside of my English class before Rose and Alice took off towards their gym class. I went into the room early, being the first person to arrive- even before the teacher. I sat in the back right corner, where Edward or Jake usually sat. I had a lot of studying to do, and I was ahead in this class.

As the first warning bell rang, people started piling into the room. I kept working through my Trig problems, making my way through them easily as I was getting the hang of it. It wasn't long before I felt three sets of eyes on me- looking up, I found myself looking at Jasper, Jake and Edward all standing in front of my desk.

"Yes boys?" I smiled sweetly at them, putting my pencil down.

"You're in my seat." Edward spoke up, and I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter at the sound of his musical voice.

"Your name isn't on it. So..." I stuck my tongue out at him, resorting to kindergarten tactics.

They just laughed, sitting around me. Class started soon, and everyone was dragged into a discussion about the ending of MacBeth. I ignored it, focusing on finishing the last few questions on my worksheet. Before I knew it, class was over and I was packing everything up, feeling pretty good about the upcoming final I had later in the week.

As per usual, I walked out of the class with the boys, but instead of going towards gym with them, I turned down the other hall. It didn't surprise me when Jake grabbed my elbow and turned me around.

"Uh, Bells? You're going to the wrong way. Gym is this way." He had his thumb pointing the other way down the hall. Edward and Jasper were next to him, looking equally confused.

"I know Jake." I laughed, "But I'm not going to gym today." I paused, smirking, "I'm ditching."

Jake's face went into an "o" and he let out a low "Ooooooooooooh" sound.

"I'm telling on you Bella." Jasper pipped up from the back. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I have a lot of studying to do. And Gio is gonna give me a ride home. I don't like gym anyways." I caught Edward's face quickly, his eyebrow had raised momentarily at the mention of Gio but it faltered quickly. "He's just dropping me off since he leaves early with two study halls."

They nodded their heads, and Jake gave me a hug before promising to see me the next morning as per usual. I waved and turned on my heel, making my way down the hall.

I had just gotten to the parking lot when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, looking at the number. It was an Unknown number.

I flipped open and read the message:

_So I heard about you and Gio Crowley. You two a thing?_

I felt my eyebrows crease together.

_Who is this? - B. _

_A friend, I suppose._

_Well considering I have all my "friends" numbers... - B._

_Are you going to answer my question?_

I felt myself frown, whoever this person was, was not very nice. And was apparently partial to rumors.

_Me and Gio are strictly friends. Point, blank, period. Not that it should matter to anyone... You going to answer my question now? - B._

_Glad to hear it. - E._

And at that moment I'm pretty sure my heart had just fell out of my ass.

_Edward? - B._

_;)_

A winky face? That's all I got in response. I went through my contacts quickly. I had Emmett's number, Jake's, Gio's. Obviously the girls. I just didn't have Jasper's or Edward's. And I'm sure Jasper wouldn't sign his texts with E., considering his name started with a J...

My heart was beating so slow and so fast all at once.

I quickly saved the number to my contacts, just to make sure I had it.

Locking my phone, I slid it back into the pocket of my jeans. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

Edward Cullen was interested in my current status with guys. Edward Cullen was interested in me... maybe.

Maybe that kiss wasn't just a drunken spur of the moment, anyways...

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews would make me smile and make me write another chapter because I would have new motivation.**

**Xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is going to skip time sometimes, just cause. I feel like stories that are constantly day-by-day get boring.**

**Enjoy :* **

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Before I knew it, the last day of school was upon us. All of our finals were over- and I was happy to say that I had passed each one and got all of my grades back up to A- or higher. We were sitting outside today; the principle had decided that the last day would be considered "field day." It was our lunch period, and as per usual, I was with the girls sitting at one of the many rented picnic tables while we ate our salads and what not.

"Can you believe school is already over?" Alice started, pausing from her food. She always was the sentimental one of the group.

"Yes I can, and I couldn't be happier." Rose started tying her hair up, in a messy bun. It was hot outside, the sun beating down on us. "Though I am glad we transferred to Roosevelt. McKinley is nothing compared to this school." she suddenly waved at someone, and I turned to look.

When my eyes landed on Emmett, who was in line to get food from the barbeque the school had set up, I couldn't help but snicker at her.

"Yeah I bet." I turned to look at Rose, she looked calm and cool as always. But I knew better than that. "When are you going to make a move?"

She rolled her eyes, "shut up Bella. It's summer. I'm just gonna let things fall in place." she smiled at me, sipping her diet coke through a straw.

"Or, we can move this along." I stood up, taking a gulp from my water bottle, "and he can know that you want him right now."

I took off running across the big field. I knew Rose was running after me, but I didn't turn to look back at her. If I did, I would stumble and end up falling. I was almost to Emmett, just a few more strides. I could hear Rose behind me, yelling that she was gonna beat my ass.

"Emmett! Em!" I ran up, grabbing on to his arm, doubling over to catch my breath. "Rose. It's Rose. She wants-"

I didn't get my sentence out before I was grabbed by Rose, her hand slapping over my mouth. It kind of hurt.

Emmett was smiling, one eyebrow raised at me. "Rose wants what?" he looked at her, his smile becoming bigger.

She shook her head, mumbling that she wanted nothing. And while she had control over my mouth, she didn't have control over my hands and arms. I started pointing at Emmett. His face, his chest, his entire body. I was jumpy- this was exciting. Usually the one being embarrassed was me, not one of my friends.

I didn't think Emmett's smile could get any bigger. The dimples were like holes in his face, his smile was spread from ear to ear.

"You want me Rosie?" he just kept smiling, even when Rose's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. She pinched me, I yelped. But that didn't stop Emmett. "You. Rosalie Hale- want me? Emmett McCarty?"

"I, well, I." Rose was stuttering. The most confident person I knew, was sitting there stuttering due to a boy nonetheless. "I mean."

He put his plate down on the long buffet style table. "Oh Rosie." he pulled her away from me, and into her arms. Enveloping her in a hug. "Girl, I want you too." he twirled her in a small circle, all the while hugging her. And when he put her down, he started laughing.

So I started laughing. There wasn't many times when I was with Emmett when I wasn't laughing, actually. Rose had a smile plastered on her face. And instead of pinching me, she reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a tiny squeeze.

And the next thing that happened didn't surprise me all that much.

She turned, looking at Emmett, and then she jumped up and kissed Emmett- full on the lips. In front of our entire lunch period, all the teachers, and everyone else that was outside.

What did me in, was Emmett's face. He looked so surprised, his eyes popping open when he realized that his lips were pressed against Rosalie's. It took him a few moments before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed him back.

I walked back to the table Alice was watching from, in awe.

"Well look at you B." Alice was smiling, "you're the matchmaker now, huh?"

"Well, I suppose I am, huh?" I smiled at the two, who were now standing next to each other as Emmett got his lunch, just smiling and giggling. "Maybe you're next." I winked at her, laughing as Rose and Emmett came back to the table, sitting down across from each other.

"So I was just telling Rosie that I'm having a small get-together at my house tonight. Just the guys, and you girly girls." he smiled at me and Alice.

"I already said we would all go." Rose pipped up, letting us know that we had no choice.

"Okay, sounds good." I looked at the girls, a small smile playing on my lips. "I'll drive us."

Alice and Rose whipped their heads at me, both of them slack-jawed. "What do you mean, you'll drive us?"

I couldn't help but smile more.

"Well, I turned 16 in September. Obviously. And got my license, as you two know. And my dad told me that if I finished this year with straight As again, even with being transferred, I can get my own car. Well as of Monday, I officially had straight As."

I didn't even have to finish before Alice stood up, screeching.

"Oh my God! BELLA YOU GOT A CAR? YOU GOT A CAR?" she was more excited than I was. And I was pretty excited. I launched into the story of my exciting morning, that I had somehow managed to keep from them throughout our entire day

I had woken up that morning, dragging myself downstairs to get breakfast before getting ready for the last day. My father was at the table, drinking his coffee while my mother finished making the pancakes.

"Hey Bells." He put his coffee down, looking at me. He rarely ever spoke to me in the morning before leaving for school. "Can we talk?"

As any child would, I got nervous. Did he know about the party from a few weeks ago? Did he somehow find out I had been drinking? I walked over to the table, sitting down. "Yes Dad?"

"I know you didn't want to transfer, and I'm glad you were such a sport about it." he started, pausing for some more coffee. I nodded, telling him that I actually liked Roosevelt. "Well I'm glad you like it. And I'm sure that has something to do with Rosalie and Alice being with you. And your new friends you've met."

I kept nodding, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, we spoke to your teachers. Because we wanted to get your final grades- and they told us on Monday that you had all As." I smiled at him, I was proud of myself. Despite my hatred for math and gym, I managed to get As in those, too. "So like we promised, we have a gift for you."

At first I had no clue what he was talking about, our agreement we had made earlier in the semester was forgotten. And it wasn't until he slide my key-chain over to me. What was once just a lanyard with my two house keys on it, now had a new, bigger black key and a remote.

I screamed, grabbing the keys and running outside. There, in all it's glory, was a sleek red, four door Toyota Tundra. I screamed again, running back into the house and jumping into my father's lap, grabbing my mother by her waist and hugging them both, screaming how grateful I was.

I ran upstairs, grabbing my cell phone off the desk and dialing Jake's number.

He answered on the fourth ring, sounding like he had just woken up.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" His voice was deep and groggy, I knew he just woke up.

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry to wake you up. But I just wanted to let you know that I don't need a ride today."

I heard him clear his throat, and the sounds of blankets and sheets rustling before he spoke back to me.

"Why not? You okay?" he sounded a tad bit worried.

"Oh Jake I'm fine! I got all As this semester, and my parents surprised me with my own car!" I had to do my best to not scream the last part into the phone.

"Bella! That's great! I didn't even know you drove." He laughed, and then I heard his groan as he stretched.

"In fact, how I about I drive you to school today?" He laughed again, but agreed. I told him I would pick him up in about an hour, apologized for waking him up again, and then hung up so I could get ready for my day.

**oooooooooooooo**

After telling Rose, Alice and Emmett the story about my morning, they made me promise that I would give them rides home today too. Well the girls at least, Emmett declined since he drives himself.

The three of us skipped our last three periods, as most of the student body did, and just stayed outside. Playing around with each other and some of our classmates. It was a great last day. It got even better when we were allowed to leave, and I got to show Rose and Alice my new truck.

When we made it through the parking lot, Emmett was already there with Jake, who was leaning up against the driver-side door.

"Oh my god Bella, this is so nice." Rose was in awe, she loved cars. And she couldn't wait to get her own. She finished looking it over, before strutting over to Emmett to give him a kiss.

"Yeah it is!" I was still so excited. I unlocked the truck, throwing my backpack in the backseat. Jake and the girls followed in form.

I didn't even notice that Edward and Jasper had walked up.

"You get a new truck Jake?" Jasper slapped him up, before turning to give me and Alice small hugs.

"Nope, this beaut belongs to Bella here." I couldn't help but smile again.

"Man, nice. I wish my parents had gotten me a truck. I hate my little car." Jasper drove a black Ford fusion. It was a nice car, but it was small. I always thought he didn't match his car, he looked more like he should have been driving a big pick-up truck of sorts.

"I love it. I always told my dad I didn't want a small car. If I were to ever get into an accident, I would much rather take solace in knowing that I had something that could hold it's own."

"Well congrats, it's very nice." I thanked him, before Alice came over to me, throwing her arm around my waist.

"Bella here is going to now be our personal chauffeur." she giggled, and I snorted. "Starting tonight with a ride to Emmett's house."

"You three are gonna be at Emmett's?" Jasper turned, looking straight at Alice. She nodded, a very faint blush on her cheeks. It was almost unnoticeable, but I noticed it.

Looks like I'll have another couple to match together pretty soon. I grinned at myself, laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" Jake poked me, making me squeak. I really was too ticklish.

"Nothing, just thinking. You guys ready to go?" I opened the door to my truck. _My truck. I could get used to this real fast. _

"Yep. We'll see you later guys." Rose leaned up and gave Emmett another kiss, winking at him.

They were cute. I was glad she hadn't caught up to me.

"See ya." he hadn't spoken this entire time, and somehow, I had forgotten he was there. The excitement from my truck overpowering the excitement I felt whenever Edward was there. But now that he had made himself known, he was in my head.

Damn him.

I waved as everyone else got into my truck, before Emmett, Jasper and him made their way to their respective vehicles. Jasper went with Edward, as usual. I don't think Jasper ever really drove himself to school, unless Edward wasn't there. I pulled out of my parking space, beeping at Emmett was he climbed in his jeep, and was on my way. Jake was sitting up front, so he had control of the radio. He had brought me an auxiliary chord so I could plug my phone into the radio and listen to pandora or my music. At the moment, he had his phone plugged in, and was blasting some random song that didn't really have any words- just noises.

It felt great. As we drove and danced in my car, on the last day of school. It made me feel so carefree.

When we got to Jake's house, he unplugged his phone, reached back to get his bag from Rose and then leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. This was a common thing for Jake to do, kiss me on the cheek. We had been doing it for awhile now, kissing each others cheeks as we said goodbye. After he got out, Alice jumped in the front seat.

"If this is how great the last day of school is, imagine how fantastic our summer is going to be." she was bouncing as she put her seatbelt on, as usual.

"It's gonna rock." Rose yelled, plugging her phone in and cranking up the radio as we drove to my house.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Around 7:30, after we had ample amount of time to get ready and eat some dinner with my parents, Rose text Emmett, asking for his address. He text us back something ridiculous about following the trail of sexy. It actually took us about fifteen minutes before he sent us the actual address.

It wasn't as far as I thought it would be. He had a nice house. It was big, like most of the houses were on his street. He had called to let Rose know I could park in the driveway, behind his jeep. Just as I pressed the automatic lock button on my keys, Emmett was on his front porch, yelling.

"Welcome to my humble abode, girlies!" He was in nothing my swim trunks. I sneaked a peak at Rose, who was very clearly letting her eyes rake over his body.

They were still cute.

"Hey Em. Thanks for telling us to bring bathing suits?" I shoved him as we got on his porch, he didn't really move.

"Well, my bad ladies. I'm sure we can figure something out for you three." he smiled, a little too wide.

"Hmm, sure." we followed him through his house, dropping our keys and phones off in the kitchen, before following him out to his deck. The other four were all there, similarly dressed to Emmett.

We watched as Em strutted over to a cooler on the farside of his deck, pulling out three Coronas, before coming back and handing them to us. "Take a seat wherever you'd like ladies."

There were only two seats left, and a swinging chair. I let Rose and Alice take the regular chairs, and I pulled the swinging chair over to the group, plopping down between Jake and Rose, letting the chair move forwards and back before it eventually slowed to a stop.

"So what's the plans for tonight, boys?" Alice was jittery, as always. Alcohol didn't make it any better.

"Well," Emmett started, "I was thinking we could hangout. Have a few cold ones. Swim a bit. Play some games." he smiled.

"And what kind of games would we be playing?" I was curious, I knew Emmett had to be up to something.

"Ya know. Truth or Dare. Never have I ever. Strip poker."

"Sounds good to us." I whipped my head towards Rose. She was the picture of calm right now, and she just winked at me.

I shook my head, leaning back in my seat. "We're in, then."

Emmett smiled, along with the other boys. "Great! Well, let's start now then. We should start with Never have I ever. Yanno, just to get to know each other a little bit more."

"How do you play?"

"Glad ya asked. Each person takes a turn, saying something they've never done. For example, if it was my turn I would say, Never have I ever... worn a skirt. And anybody who has, would take a sip from their drink. Simple."

"Okay. No problem. Let's play then." I re-positioned myself, crossing my legs in the chair.

"Okay. I'll go first." Emmett was excited, it was obvious. "Never have I ever, failed a class." Jake and Alice both took a drink. Alice had failed P.E. our freshmen year and had to take it again in summer school. "Okay Alice, your turn."

"Never have I ever, kissed a girl." All the boys took a sip, and they nearly spit it out when Rose and I took sips, too.

"Who have you two kissed?!" Emmett was staring at us, his mouth open.

"Each other." Rose shrugged her shoulders, "we were a little drunk."

I couldn't help but laugh. A little wasn't the right word for it. We were wasted and Gio bet us we wouldn't. So we did to prove him wrong.

Emmett nodded, leaning back in his chair, mumbling to himself. Next was Jake.

"Okay ladies, be prepared. This is just so us men have a good knowledge of your pasts, remember that." He looked at us and smirked, "Never have I ever, been fingered by a boy. Or girl, I suppose."

I rolled my eyes, taking a drink. As did Rose. Alice hadn't so she just laughed a little, shrugging. After my sip, I opened my eyes and instantly was met with Edward's stare. I blushed and he smirked, tipping the neck of his beer towards me. I repeated the action to him and took a deep breath.

The game continued on, and at some point, it turned into the boys trying to get the girls to drink and vice versa. Rose said she had never jerked off. Jasper admitted to never touching someones penis besides his own.

It was now my turn, and I was trying to think of a good one. And then I had it, easy enough. "Never have I ever, had sex."

Edward's face was a little surprised at first, but he recovered quickly. The only people who didn't drink were me, Alice and Jasper.

I made a note that Jasper and Alice were both virgins, it would make it easier when I tried to pair them up.

Alice was next to go, and hers was ridiculously unfair. "Never have I ever, given or received oral sex."

Everyone but her drank. I saw Jake looking between me and Rose. "What ya want Jake?"

"Just wondering... which one is it for you two?" He pointed at us.

"I've only ever received." Rose pipped up, turning to me. "What about you Bella?" she smirked, knowing damn well what I had and hadn't done.

"I've received... and given." I blushed furiously. Jake and Emmett both laughed at me, mostly because of my blush. Jasper shook his head, mumbling about how the two of them were idiots. And Edward... well Edward was just staring at me from across the deck. His eyes were darker than usual, and they were staring right back into mine. A small smirk was still on his lips, and his tongue had darted out, sliding across his bottom lip.

I couldn't help but slightly shudder at that. Sucking my bottom lip into my mouth, I bit down. Something about his stare had made my body feel warm and tingly- I recognized the feeling as one of being turned on. I took a pull of my beer before finally tearing my eyes away from his.

Emmett had stopped laughing at me, clearing his throat. "Okay enough is enough with this game. Let's go swimming."

The guys all set down their beers, standing up. I took a small look at Edward's body. His stomach wasn't littered with defined abs like Jake's, but it was toned and lean. It was one of the most attractive stomachs I had ever seen. I turned away from him before he had the chance to catch me checking him out.

"That's all fun Em, but uh, whatcha gonna do for us?"

He nodded at us, beckoning us to follow him. "Lucky for you guys, after you told me you were on your way, I remembered I forgot to mention my pool. So I gave Jake a call and asked him to uh, pick up some choices for you."

He led us into the small room off the kitchen. Laying there, draped over a small table where six different bathing suits. "We didn't know what size you were, so we got XS to Medium. No large, because well, there's nothing large about any of you three." He slapped me on the back on his way out, telling us to join them when ready.

I turned to the girls, shaking my head. "He's crazy."

"Yeah he is, but it's a good kind." Rose smiled at me, before heading over to the suits. "Alice, here's your choices." She thrust the two suits in XS to her. She was the only one that would fit into them.

"Thanks Rose." she looked between the two. All of the bathing suits were two pieces, so there was no way to get around that. She picked a vibrant orange one from one set and the black bottoms from the other, mix matching before getting undressed and dressed in her suit. It fit her perfectly, and the colors looked good. "Who knew Jake had such great taste?" she giggled before coming over to help me and Rose.

"So Rose, because you have those curvy hips and bootylicious butt, you'll need the medium bottoms." She grabbed a pair of blue bottoms from one of the suits, "but you could go with the small black bandeau top. It stretches, and it'll match these bottoms." Rose grabbed the pair from Alice, quickly changing. The top was snug, but that's how Rose liked it.

"Thanks Ali." she winked, smacking her on the butt, before folding up her clothes.

Alice picked out a pair of black bottoms for me, from one of the small suits. I changed into them quickly, but she didn't know which top to get.

"Bella," she groaned, "why ya gotta be so difficult? Your boobs are so between small and medium. You could fit either. Would you rather go for the snugness like Rose or do you want comfortable?" I rolled my eyes at her, grabbing the blue top that matched Rose's bottoms. It was also a bandeau top, so I just took off my top and bra and slipped it on. It covered my boobs fine, but it was more obvious now that I actually had something that resembled a chest. I usually strayed away from things that were too top, so it wasn't noticeable that I had anything larger than a B-cup. When in actuality I was a 32-C. "Perfect! Let's go girls."

We made our way out to the deck, the boys were already in the pool. Jumping around, dunking each other and splashing. It took a minute before anyone noticed us, and then Jake turned and saw us standing there. He let out a whistle, before a cat call.

"Look at that, look at that!" He yelled, making me blush at least. We made our way over to the edge of the deck where the pool started. "You three are looking mighty fine. I have great taste in bathing suits huh?" He reached up and snapped the side of my bottoms. "Getting in?"

"We'll get in when we're nice and ready." Alice sat down, her feet going into the water.

I hadn't even noticed Emmett get out of the pool, but as Rose was putting her hair up into a bun, he came out of no where, scooping her up and jumping in as she screamed. When they surfaced, her hair was a mess, the bun deflated and pieces all over. She tore the hair tie out, before dipping under and smoothing her hair backwards. She looked like she belonged in a Sports Illustrated swimsuit spread.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, she hated getting her hair yet. But surprisingly she didn't yell at Emmett. She just splashed him and smiled.

_Yeah, she definitely likes him a lot. _

I was still laughing when I felt someone put their hand on my waist. I turned as I was met with Edward. His hand sent small electric shocks to my hip, I tried to shake them off.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, getting a little closer.

I stopped laughing, "Uhm.. nothing?"

"I don't think that's very nice. Something like that could easily happen to you..." he smiled at me, and my eyes got wide. I tried to turn and run but he had gotten his arms around my waist, lifting me up.

"Edward no!" I screamed, trying to wriggle my way out of his grasp, "Put me down!" there was no way I was getting out of his grasps, he was too strong and was not letting me go.

"Not a chance Bella." he whispered in my ear, before he placed a kiss right behind it. It momentarily stopped my struggle. I looked around and saw that no one had seen it, as they were laughing at my minor freak out. And before I knew it, we were over the water and then under it.

I opened my eyes under the water, and saw the smile on Edward's face. His arms were still wrapped around me, so before we resurfaced I took the time to press my lips against his. His eyes popped open, but then closed again as he kissed me back. Separating just before we popped up above the water. He smiled at me, and I splashed him.

"What a jerk." He just laughed, and I couldn't help but get rid of my fake frown and smile. Edward's laugh had to be, hands down, one of my favorite sounds now.

He stayed by me for the entire time we were in the pool. Splashing me, joking with me. He even "let me" win a small race we had. Eventually Jasper had pulled Alice into the pool to join us, smiling as she shook her hair out. And Emmett had the bright idea to have a chicken fight.

He went under, coming up under Rosalie so she was unable to even disagree with the notion. Jasper let Alice climb up onto his shoulders, and I had to choose between Edward and Jake.

"Who to choose as my partner?" I couldn't help but smile. Edward stood there, smiling at me. While Jake started flexing his arms and muscles, turning side to side, showing off. "Well, this was hard, but I'm going to have to choose... Jake." Jake shoved Edward.

"Better luck next time, Loser." Edward just laughed as Jake went under and positioned me on his shoulder, standing so that I was well out of the water.

"That's okay Jake. When she loses and falls into the water because you suck, she'll know she picked the wrong person." he laughed, and then looked up at me, winking. My heart stopped, as it usually did. I just shook it off, focusing on the game.

Edward was decided to be the ref., because apparently, Emmett was a known cheater. The game started and Alice went down pretty quickly. She frowned at us, but Jasper just threw his arm around her, telling her it was okay. She looked pretty happy after that. I couldn't help but laugh during the match. Rose and I had our hands locked around each others biceps as we pushed and pulled. Eventually, after laughing at some ridiculous comment Emmett made, Rose was able to push me hard enough to where my hands slipped off her arms and I fell backwards into the water, off of Jake's shoulders. When I resurfaced, Em was doing victory laps around the pool, Rose still perched up on his shoulders.

I made my way over to the other "losers" and leaned up against the pool ladder. I felt Edward come next to me, I didn't even have to look to know it was him.

"I told you that you would lose." he leaned against the side of the ladder, his head cocking to one side as his beautiful smile spread across his face.

"Yeah well. Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he leaned forward, flicking it with his tongue. I couldn't help but let my jaw drop open. I looked around, I didn't think anyone had seen it. But then, there was Alice, looking at me and smirking before turning back to whatever conversation she and Jasper were having. I looked back at Edward, he was smirking, most likely at my reaction.

I stared at him for a minute, before grabbing him by the waist of his swim trunks. I had apparently gained some new found confidence, because before I realized what I was doing, I had pulled him flush against me and pressed my lips against his, wrapping my legs around his waist. It only took him a few seconds to respond, before he wrapped his arms underneath me, his hands on my butt.

I felt his tongue run across my lower lip and I happily invited him into my mouth. Kissing him was nothing like kissing Gio had been. Kissing Gio was nice, but it never made me feel the way kissing Edward made me feel. My body was on fire, the heat spreading from my face to my stomach and downwards. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my hands go into his hair that was only neat due to the water. I felt his hands palming my ass as I pulled on his hair and a low growl came from his mouth. It made me pull his hair just a little harder, and I got the growl again.

_He must like that... _

I don't know how long we had been standing there, making out in Emmett's pool, but suddenly there was someone standing in front of us. When we pulled away from each other and turned our faces to meet our intruder, I was met with Emmett's wide smile and dimples.

"Well, don't stop on account of me. It's just, you're blocking my ladder." He was holding in his laugh, and I knew it. I unwrapped myself from Edward and climbed the ladder, grabbing a towel from the stack of them on the deck. Edward and Emmett followed suit and I couldn't help but blush.

Edward sauntered over to me, looking into my eyes. "You alright?"

I nodded, smiling at him. "I just embarrass very easily. I'm sure you've noticed my blush."

He smiled back at me, "I have. It's cute." that statement alone caused me to blush. He laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulder, "Well looks like everyone noticed us. Emmett was the only one who said anything. As usual."

I laughed with him. That was very Emmett-esque. We made our way back to the chairs where everyone was sitting. Smirks were on everyones face as they watched us sit next to each other. I simply held up one of my middle fingers in response. They all bust out laughing. After a few minutes, I laughed with them.

The night was pretty fun. We eventually made our way into the house, after it started cooling down. And Emmett decided that he wanted pizza, so he ordered a few while we settled down to watch a movie in the living room. Emmett tried to start a game of truth and dare, but after the multiple dares that led to Alice, Rose, and I kissing each other, we just called it quits and watched the movie. Which was a good call for us, because not long after that, Emmett's parents came home.

No one had even realized that it was past midnight at that point. Us girls had decided that we would sleep at Alice's tonight, but her mom gave us a strict 12:30am curfew, so we had to head out, seeing as it was a fifteen minute drive, at least.

We gathered up all our things and went to say goodbye to the boys in the living room.

"Em, we're gonna leave the bathing suits here. That way if we come back, we'll always have some." I gave him a hug before making my way to Jake and Jasper.

When I got to Jasper, I paused, taking a slightly longer hug. "555-0129." I whispered Alice's number in his ear and smiled as I pulled away from him, winking. He just smiled in response, winking.

I knew he liked her.

As the girls said their goodbyes, I walked over to Edward who was standing in the doorway that lead to the hall.

"I had fun." I realized this was probably lame, but I didn't know what else to say. _Hey I had fun sucking face with you? _Yeah, no.

"Me too." he smiled and opened his arms for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me in. He surprised me by giving me a small kiss on my lips, followed by a wink. "Keep in touch, yanno. Since you won't be forced to spend time with me since it's summer."

I scoffed at him, actually snorting. "I'll try Edward."

The girls met us at the doorway and I said goodbye to everyone one last time before we left, making our way down to my truck.

"So Bella..." Rose was the first one, and I knew she had been dying ever since the pool incident occurred to tease me. "You and Edward looked comfy?"

"Oh shut up Rose." I rolled my eyes as I unlocked and climbed into my truck. I turned it on and turned towards her, waiting for both her and Alice to close their doors. "I was pretty comfortable, though."

The three of us laughed as I backed out of the driveway and made my way towards Alice's house. Like I thought, it took us about fifteen minutes to get to her house. We walked in at 12:25am, and her mother was still awake. As soon as she saw that the three of us were home and safe, she bid us goodnight and went into her bedroom upstairs. We made our way to Alice's room, all plopping down on her queen size bed.

We talked about the day. Rose and Emmett's new found feelings for each other. Alice's crush on Jasper, and how I thought he was crushing back. And of course, about how Edward and I made out in the pool, in front of everyone with no care in the world.

Before I knew it, it was already two am and we were all feeling pretty tired. Switching into our pajamas and brushing our teeth, we all got into Alice's bed ready for sleep. I bent down to plug my phone into the charger and saw that I had one unread message.

I opened my inbox and couldn't help but smile when I saw that it was from Edward.

_I really did have fun tonight. You busy tomorrow? - E._

Despite how late it was, I text him back.

_I'm not doing anything I can think of. Why? - B._

I was surprised when I got a text back right away.

_You want to go to lunch with me? I can pick you up, or you can meet me. - E._

_That sounds like it could be fun. I'm at Ali's so I'll meet you. Where? - B._

_14 Main St. It's called Lucky's. Meet me around 1? - E._

_I'll be there. - B. _

_Better be ;) Goodnight Bella. - E._

_Goodnight Edward. - B._

I put my phone down and then turned towards Rose and Alice.

"Edward just asked me to meet him for lunch tomorrow!" I whisper-yelled. I couldn't contain my excitement.

They were both half asleep already, but I saw Rose hold up a thumbs up and Alice let out a quiet "you go girl!"

I laid my head back, the smile still present on my face and let myself slip into sleep. My dreams that night were full of green-eyes and great kisses.

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews make my day better (:**

**Xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go- Bella and Edward's first time alone. *rubs hands together***

**Enjoy (: **

**LEMON ALERT: Just so you all know. Just a mini one ;)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

I was a wreck all morning. I didn't know what to wear, I didn't know if I should wear my hair in a ponytail or down around my shoulders- I didn't know anything. Lucky for me, I had my trusty bestfriend sidekicks to calm me down and whip my ass into shape.

"Bella, calm down and shut up." Rose had such a great way with words, "He's seen you in your underwear, drunk. In a pool, looking all disheveled from the water, and all done up. He probably wouldn't care if you showed up in a potato sack."

Unsurprisingly, that did in fact calm me down. I sat in Alice's bedroom, it was 12:15. I had to leave in about a half an hour. I let the two of them do their work. Alice curled my hair for me, just so it was in loops falling down my back and she put my eyeliner on- I refused to wear much other makeup than eyeliner and lipstick, on occasion. Rose picked out clothes for me to wear.

The best thing about being best friends with the same girls for over ten years, along the way your clothes become everyone's clothes. Rose threw a pair of jeans at me and a tee-shirt. I thanked the heavens she was letting me be comfortable. I pulled the jeans on and had to suck in my stomach to button them- they were very obviously Alice's. So instead of being skinny jeans, they were super skinny jeans. They look like they had been painted on to my legs, but they also made my butt look great and after a few minutes of wearing them, didn't feel so tight on my sides anymore.

The shirt on the other hand was mine, and it was one of my favorites. It was bright green, a white skull and "BOWLING FOR SOUP" written across the top. It had shrunk over the years and had been worn so much that parts of the letters were coming off and faded, but I loved it. I pulled it on and then pulled on one of Rose's black leather belts. The shirt ended right below my belly button, so there was a small sliver of skin showing.

I stopped and looked in the mirror, turning side to side to check myself out. I had to admit I looked pretty damn good. I pulled on a pair of black chucks that I kept at Alice's house. In fact, I kept a pair of black chucks at Alice's and Rose's house- you never knew when you would have to be comfortable.

After spraying myself with my freesia body spray, I stood in front of Ali and Rose. They both gave me a once over before putting thumbs up.

"Okay, go get him Tiger!" Rose slapped me on my butt when I reached down to grab my black bag and phone.

"Text us later with deets." Alice was jumpy again, and all over me, giving me a huge hug. "This is so exciting."

I couldn't help but laugh at her antics; she was too much for me. I left, making my way out to my truck and putting the address in my GPS for making my way to the diner he had asked me to meet him at.

Before I left the house I was calm and cool, excited. Now that I was actually on my way to meet Edward, for lunch, with just me and him, I could feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest. I turned my air conditioning on- no one wanted to show up a hot, sweaty mess.

It took me a little longer than I thought it would, and I parked my car across the street in the parking lot designated for Lucky's. When I got out, I took a quick look around. I noticed two cars that could be Edward's- both were small, silver Volvo's. But if there were two them, who know if either of them were actually Edward's. Maybe that was just a common car.

I crossed the street and looked behind me once more before entering the diner. There weren't many people there, so I had the chance to glance at everyone. I checked my phone again, it was 1:10pm. I hope he didn't leave right at one before I got here. I waited around for a few more minutes before huffing and making my way towards the entrance.

He stood me up- I couldn't believe HE asked ME out, and then stood ME up. Who does that?

Just before I made it to the door, I saw Edward through the window, jogging across the street.

I let out a long breath I didn't even realize I had been holding. I made my way to the closest empty booth- one in the corner, secluded from where most of the people were at the counter. I watched him hurry in, looking around- looking for me.

I imagine that's what I had looked like when I showed up and didn't spot him anywhere. But there was no doubt I was here- how could you miss my vibrant red Tundra?

I watched as he pulled out his phone, quickly texting someone.

Two seconds later my phone vibrated on the table.

_Where are you? - E._

_I decided to sit with someone else- since you were late and all. - B._

The look on his face was nothing short of utter surprise. I watched as he read my message, his jaw became unhinged and his eyebrows creased together. He looked cute. He was typing away furiously on his phone.

_I hope you're joking :( I was only ten minutes late! - E._

I silently laughed, leaving my bag on the table, doing my best to not be seen my him. He turned to face the bathrooms, which was good for me, because I was able to sneak up right behind him.

_Turn around, silly. - B._

He checked his phone and then whipped around, smiling at me.

"That wasn't very nice, girly girl." he pulled me into a hug, and my heartbeat faltered as it always did.

"Come on." he followed me back to the table, sliding into the booth so he was across from me.

"I'm sorry I was late." he looked sincere.

"I thought you were standing me up." I laughed, "I was halfway out the door when I saw you running across the street."

He laughed a little, as the waitress finally came to our table. "I would never stand you up, Bella."

The waitress took our drink orders: a diet coke for me, regular coke for him. She promised to come back in a few minutes, to take our regular orders.

We both grabbed a menu from their place behind the napkin dispenser. We sat in silence, looking it over for a few minutes before he started talking again.

"You know, diet coke isn't good for you. It's just as bed as regular soda." I looked up at him but he was still looking down at the menu.

I snorted, and then covered my mouth. "I like the taste of it."

He looked up at me, squinting his eyes. "It tastes like crap though."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"You taste like crap."

He smirked at me, crossing his arms and leaning on the table, so he was closer to me. "Do you really think so?" He started jutting his lip out, so he was pouting.

He was so cute.

But I had to stand my ground, if he knew how easily he effected me, I would never be safe around him.

"Yes, yes I do." I looked back down at the menu- deciding I would try the bacon cheeseburger and French fries. I closed my menu and leaned back in the booth, looking back at Edward. He was shaking with silent laughter.

"I think you're lying."

"Well, Eddie," he cringed, and I giggled, "I think you don't know what you're talking about."

I suddenly felt his foot hit mine under the table. I looked at him, folding my arms. He just raised an eyebrow in response. It was gonna be like that. I knocked his foot back.

Suddenly we were in an all out war under the table: knocking each others feet side to side.

I eventually broke out into laughter. It was like we were five year olds, playing footsie underneath the table during lunch. He laughed along with me, our war dying down just as the waitress came over.

"Alright you two, what can I get for you today?" She was slightly older, probably mid-fourties to early-fifties. She was nice, a smile on her face.

"Well, I would like the chicken soulvaki please. Extra pita on the side." For some reason Edward's order surprised me. I took him as more of a steak and fries kind of guy.

"I'll take the bacon burger please. With fries on the side." I gave her a small smile as she nodded her head, telling us she would put the orders right in.

I looked at Edward, he had that damn smirk on his face.

"What?" I glared at him for a few seconds before I smiled back.

"I didn't expect you be the burger and fries type."

"I didn't expect you to be the chicken soulvaki salad type."

He smiled and shrugged at me, I couldn't help but giggle.

"So Bella."

"So Edward."

I couldn't help but smile every time he smiled.

"You're not involved with anyone, right?" His eyes were darker, and they looked playful.

"If I were, I wouldn't have made out with you twice."

"Well you never know. Some girls have no morals."

"It's a good thing I do then, huh?" He chuckled and nodded, leaning back and stretching his arm down the length of his side of the booth.

"So, do you have any deep dark secrets?" his half-smile, half-smirk was back. It made me laugh.

"None that I would like to tell you at the moment." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he repeated the motion.

I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked with his tongue sticking out.

"Well tell me something about you then. Something you haven't really mentioned to anyone else."

He stared at him before I tilted my head and closed my eyes, thinking. There wasn't much I didn't tell Alice and Rose. I bit my lip, trying to think harder and then in the back of my mind, I found one small thing.

"I want to get my nose pierced. And a tattoo down my side." I opened my eyes and looked at him, shrugging.

He nodded his head, "That would be... well I think it would be hot." He flashed his pearly whites at me, and I nearly died.

_Had he just inadvertently called me hot? Why yes. Yes he did._

"Well thanks." I returned his smile, "What about you? Any deep, dark secrets?"

He pursed his lips for a moment, drumming his fingers on the table.

"When I found out that you and Tyler had hooked up, I was really jealous."

I didn't know what to respond to that. I opened my mouth and closed it a few times before anything came out.

"How did you find that out? And why?"

"Bella," he leaned forward again, his arms across the table, "girls aren't the only ones who talk. What do you think guys do when they find out they have mutual female friends?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. I sure as hell didn't think they gossiped.

"I don't know. I figured you just high fived or chest bumped." I didn't really think that, but it made him laugh.

"When you guys left Tyler's house the Saturday of the party to go get ready, we started asking around, as usual." He leaned back again, just in time for the waitress to drop off our food and ask if we wanted refills on our sodas. We both said yes, waiting for her to bring them back before he jumped back in to his mini-story. "I asked how well he knew you. He told us you guys were pretty close friends. That he sang with yous sometimes and that he had hooked up with one of you a few times here and there."

I twirled my hand, beckoning him to continue.

"Jake asked which one, and when he said you, well. I have to admit I was a little surprised. And then I felt a tad jealous." He was so calm, if this were me telling this story I don't think I would have been able to be so calm.

"Why were you jealous?"

"Because." He shrugged, "I thought you were cute. I wanted to get to know you a little."

"So that's why you asked if I was with Gio the day I skipped and he drove me home?"

He just nodded his head, smiling at me.

"But you had already kissed me prior to that." I raised my eyebrows at him. "You didn't care too much then, huh?"

"Well, no." He laughed, "But usually Jake is the one you ask for rides. He would have skipped his gym and history class to give you a ride. I thought maybe you and Ty decided to give it a try."

I snorted again. I really had to stop doing that- it wasn't cute.

"Well, no. Not at all."

Our conversation faltered as we started eating. The burger was really delicious, and I couldn't help but moan a little when I took a bite.

I opened my eyes and was met with Edward, who was smiling at me as he chewed his food.

I swallowed before talking, "What?" he just shook his head, laughing, "You want to try it? It's delicious."

I held my burger out to him, shaking it a little so he would take a bite. He just laughed again before taking it out of my hand.

He took a huge bite, devouring half my sandwich. My mouth dropped open.

"I cannot believe. You just ate half of my burger." I took it back from him, scowling. "You suck."

He was still chewing. After he swallowed he smiled at me again. "That was really good."

I stared at my poor half eaten burger. "Yeah, it was. Jerk."

He laughed at my pouting. So, in order to get him back, I grabbed one of his pitas and packed it full with the chicken soulvaki. I took a huge bite of it, as much as I could manage without choking and then plopped it back down on his plate and stared at him, chewing my mouth full of his lunch.

That just made him laugh harder. After I finished chewing I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Now I know to not take your food."

"I love food. More than most people, so if you take it, I may have to kill you." He smiled at me.

"That's refreshing. I can't tell you how many girls I've been around who refuse to eat anything more than a side salad, with no dressing." He scoffed, picking my the remains of the pita I had made. "I won't take your food without asking next time."

We continued eating and talking. He asked random questions. Why did I transfer to Roose high? Did I have any siblings? Any pets? The normal stuff. And he answered any questions I had for him. It was nice.

When the waitress dropped off our check, I tried putting down ten dollars for my meal. Edward just rolled his eyes and threw my money into my lap, grabbing the check and going up to the counter to pay for it.

Even though I was a little grumpy he wouldn't let me pay, it also made me smile that he was kind of a gentleman. I did leave my ten on the table as a tip- the waitress deserved it.

I glanced at my phone to see what time it was. It was already 3pm and I couldn't believe we had been there for two hours. Edward met me at the door, walking me out and over to my car.

"Thanks for showing up." He smiled and leaned against my door as I got into the driver's seat.

"No problem. If we ever do this again though," I put the key in the ignition, "try to be on time."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, I just stuck my tongue out.

"I'll see you later Bella." He reached up and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help my blush.

"See you, Edward." he closed my door and walked to his car. I was backed out and in the street when I saw his car pull out of the parking lot and drive the other way.

It seemed as though the smile on my face was permanent.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

I was suddenly very busy. The two weeks after I had gone out with Edward had filled up quickly- barely giving me anytime to hangout with anyone but Rose and Alice. I was having lunch with my mom, singing at Gia's every Friday and Saturday, my father had recruited me to help out at the police station a few times- organizing the office, I was even stuck babysitting a few times for my moms friends. The only people I saw were Ali and Rose, and that's only because they had an open invitation to come to my house whenever they wanted.

They even had their own keys.

The worst part of those two weeks was that I had barely spoken to Edward. We exchanged a few texts here and there, but nothing much.

I was on the phone with Alice currently, moaning about just that.

"He's text me like three times in two weeks Al." I groaned, flipping over to my stomach on my mattress.

"Maybe he's been busy, too?" she was always more hopeful than Rose and me.

"Maybe but, ugh." I sighed, "What if he's found some other girl to be interested in because I haven't been around?"

"Don't be stupid B." I could hear her moving around in her bed, "Why don't you just text him now? You're not busy."

"Yeah, maybe..." I let out a deep breath, "I gotta go anyways. I promised my mother I would start her lasagna."

"Okay babe, no problem." She paused, "Text him."

"I will, I will." We both said our goodbyes and hung up.

I rolled off my bed, making my way downstairs. My mom always had lasagnas ready in the freezer, I just had to pop it into the oven and set the timer. She would be home before it was done anyways.

After preheating the oven and taking the lasagna out, I sat at the table. I scrolled through my inbox to find the conversation between Edward and me. I wanted to text him, but I was nervous. He was hot, and he was always going out with Jake and Jasper and Emmett, drinking at parties and what not. He could have easily found some other girls.

Swallowing my sorrows I sent him a very simple text.

_Hey stranger. _

I placed my phone down on the table and waited. After about five minutes I decided staring at my phone wasn't going to make him text me back any sooner.

I put the lasagna in the oven, set the timer for an hour and started doing random little chores around the kitchen. I did the dishes, dried the dishes, organized the cabinet that had all of our different canned foods in it and the wiped down the table.

That took about half an hour, and I was just about to give up hope when my phone vibrated from it's relocated place of the kitchen counter.

I tried to not be a spazz, but I couldn't help it. No one was there, no one would know.

I let out a sigh of relief when my screen read "One New Message: Edward Cullen."

_Hey to you, girly girl. - E._

I smiled at his nickname from me. I don't know where it came from, but it was suddenly there all the time.

_Whatcha up to? - B._

_The usual. Just at Ems, smoking. Where you been? - E._

Hmm. A high Edward. As far as I knew, I had never met Edward when he was high.

_I've been a little busy. :P - B._

_Hanging out with other guys, huh? ;P - E. _

_Maybe... maybe not. What's it to ya? ;) - B._

I loved when Edward was flirty. It was adorable.

_Well I would have to fight them obviously. - E._

_Oh yeah, what if I told you they were 7ft tall and 300 lbs? - B._

_I would have Emmett fight them. ;) - E._

I couldn't laugh at him. He was being silly. Before I could get my response out he sent another message.

_What are you and the girls doing this Friday? After lessons? - E._

It made me smile that he knew when I was busy.

_Nothing that I know of. Why? - B._

_There's a party at this kids house. Nothing big, kinda chill. You down? - E._

_Sounds good. I'll let Rose and Ali know. - B._

_K, good. Me and Em can give yous a ride. I'll ttyl, time to kick some ass at COD. - E. _

_Sounds good. Ttyl. - B. _

I text Rose and Alice to let them know not to make plans. Rose told me Emmett had already mentioned it so she was down. Alice always agreed when it came to plans that involved Jasper, so she was in too.

I was all smiles again. That tended to happen when Edward was involved.

I watched tv until my parents got home from dinner, texting Rose and Ali in a group chat about what to wear this Friday. Alice made it a point to let us know that she would be deciding that for me. I rolled my eyes and told them I would text them after dinner.

As my mom passed around the lasagna, I took a big portion. This stuff was great.

"So Iz," she was the only person who could call me that, "what are your plans this weekend?"

"Rose, Alice and I got invited to a small party Friday night. So we're going after we're finished at Gia's house."

My dad cleared his throat, taking a sip of his beer.

"You've become quite the socialite, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Is this because of a boy?"

I felt my face flush. Of course my dad would be the one asking about boys.

"Oh Charlie hush," thank God for my mother. "She's a sixteen year old girl. And she's going to be a junior in high school. Leave her alone about boys." she winked at me and I smiled. I could always count on my mother.

"I just want to make sure she's being safe." He looked directly at me. His cheeks were turning red; at least I knew where I got it from. "You are being... safe. Right?"

It took me a minute to realize what he meant by "safe." And when I finally did, I felt my entire body blush.

"Oh my god Dad, please stop."

"Bella, we're your parents. We want to look out for you. I know we can't really stop you from, well. You know. But if we can." I cut him off.

"Dad seriously, please."

"Bells, I-."

"Daddy, I'm a virgin." I had lost my appetite. I could handle the sex talk if it came from my mom. But my dad, no way. I stood up. "May I be excused?"

My mother nodded her head and I had to do my best to not bolt from the room. As I made it to the stairs I heard my mother.

"Charlie, really?"

"Renee, we had to talk to her about it eventually."

"Yeah well you're about three years too late."

"Oh... thanks for telling me."

I laughed a little. I loved my dad to death but talking to him about sex, was never going to be an okay conversation.

I made my way to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I was suddenly exhausted.

I took a quick shower, pulling on a big t-shirt and a pair of boyshorts.

I text Alice and Rose to let them know I would text them tomorrow, I was too tired to stay awake.

I leaned over, plugging my phone in and immediately fell asleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing on my bedside table some time later.

When I checked my alarm clock, I was stunned to see that it was 2am. I was even more stunned that someone was calling me at 2am, on a Tuesday night.

I answered my phone without even looking at the caller.

"Hello?" My voice was groggy and deep, still stuck in sleep mode.

"Hey girly girl." I didn't know who it was at first, but I knew now. I sat up, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. "You sleeping?"

"Hey Edward. I was but I'm up now." I yawned, "What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you would let me in?"

I blinked a few times. "Let you in where?"

"Your house?" I climbed out of bed, running to my window. Sure as shit, there he stood. His Volvo was parked across the street and he was leaning against it, the phone pressed to his ear.

"Give me a few seconds." I hung up and pushed on my slippers, stopping in my bathroom to smooth out my hair. Lucky for me, my parents bedroom was downstairs, on the opposite side of the house. I flew down the stairs, skipping over the steps I knew creaked and unlocked the front door.

He was already crossing the street as I opened it. I waved for him to be a little faster. Once he was inside I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs with me.

Once we were safely in my bedroom, I closed and locked the door. Walking over and turning on my tiny lamp, instead of the overhead lights.

"What are you doing here?" He kicked off his sneakers, walking over to my bed and flopping down on it.

I loved my bed. It was comfortable and huge- my parents had opted to get me a king size considering I always had Rose or Alice in it with me.

"I wanted to see you." He propped himself up on his elbows, waving me over with the nod of his head.

I slowly made my way over. Crawling onto the bed and crossing my legs, pulling my t-shirt down to cover my crotch. I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was again, just in a shirt and my panties.

Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him. I laid down, my body pressed up against his. We both stared at the ceiling.

"Well hi."

"Hey." His eyes looked slightly tired.

"You still high?"

"A little."

I nodded my head, laying down and closing my eyes. My bed was suddenly more comfortable with him lying next to me.

I felt him moving around next to me. When I opened my eyes, he was hovering over me.

"Scooch up." I complied to his request, not even thinking about it. I moved up on the bed until my head was on my pillows. He followed me, crawling up my bed until he was completely over me- his hands resting on either side of my head. He leaned down, and gave me one small kiss and then pulled back.

He was smiling, and I couldn't help but smirk back at him.

He leaned down again and kissed me. This kiss was different than the kisses we had shared in the pass- it was more urgent.

His tongue was immediately seeking access to my mouth and there was no way I was going to deny it. I ran my hands up his arms and into his hair, gently wrapping my fingers around the unruly locks and giving them a gentle pull. The growl I had heard from him the day in the pool resurfaced and it made me giddy. I kissed him back with more urgency, just like he was kissing me. His kisses became harder and each time I pulled on his hair, he would growl into my mouth. He rolled us over so I was straddling him and began kissing down my neck.

I was thankful for the small pause so I could breath. I was basically panting on top of him, my hands holding myself up on his chest. He began to suck on my neck, right where it met my shoulder. I let out a little moan and he gripped my hips, making me grind myself down onto him. At first I thought that maybe had his lighter in his pocket, or his phone, until he ground my hips against his again- making me realize that what I was feeling was definitely... all him.

He kept sucking on the spot on my neck, making me moan quietly in his ear. When he finally pulled back, I think I may have whimpered from losing the feeling. He looked at me and his eyes were so dark they were almost black. He grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt, pulling on it before he looked back at me. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. I realized I didn't have a bra on, but I didn't really care at the moment. I raised my arms as he pulled it over my head and then looked back at him. He was staring at my chest. I tried crossing my arms to block his vision, but he grabbed them, keeping them open.

"Don't."

I was biting my lip so hard I swore I was going to taste blood. Suddenly, Edward's lips were pressed against mine again and he was rolling us over once more so he was on top of me. His hands were running up and down my sides, his thumbs brushing against the side of my breasts. I was doing my best to bite back the small moans that were dying to escape my throat. This wasn't the first time I had done something like this, but it was the first time with Edward. And it was way different than any time previous to it.

His lips went down to my neck again, kissing up and down. I felt his teeth sink down into the spot he had previously been sucking on. It was tender, but it felt so good. There was no way there wouldn't be a mark the next day. His lips traveled down my neck, onto my collarbones and then down to between my breasts. I took in a huge breath of air, holding it. I didn't let it out until I felt Edward kiss my chest before his tongue flicked my nipple.

I couldn't bite back the moan that time. He kept repeating that; flicking his tongue against my nipple. Each time I would moan he would grind himself against me. It came to the point where I was just meeting him, thrust for thrust as he worked between my two breasts. I was convinced there was no better feeling in the world than the one I was feeling just then.

Eventually he brought his lips back to mine, kissing me harder than before. His hips were grinding harder against me, too. I gave up on trying to stop the moans from escaping. I tore my lips away from his so I could breathe. He was panting over me and it felt good to know he felt the same way I was feeling. I pressed my lips against the hollow of his throat softly at first. I dragged them up and down his neck, much like he had done to me. He pulled away from me for a minute, ripping his shirt up and over his head. I let my eyes take in his body- I didn't even care. He leaned back down to me, letting me continue exploring his neck with my lips. When I got to the spot on his neck where it met his collarbone, I gently bit down.

He groaned in my ear, letting out something that sounded like the word "fuck." I nibbled there for a few minutes, as he continued to grind against me, all the while groaning in my ear. I let my hands travel up into his hair, pulling on it.

"Ugh, Bella, shit." my name never sounded so fantastic.

I felt the familiar warmth building up in the bottom of my stomach. Each time he ground himself into me, it got hotter and hotter. His lips pressed against mine, his hands kneading my chest. I couldn't hold it anymore, and I think I saw fireworks pop off as my mouth disconnected from his and I let out a low moan. A few seconds later, Edward let out a groan similar to mine. He stopped grinding against me and let himself fall to the side.

Both of us laid there, our chests moving up and down as we caught our breath. I leaned down and grabbed my shirt off the floor where he had thrown it, slipping it up over my head.

I scooted to the end of the bed, standing up. My legs felt a little like Jell-O, but I just walked over to my mirror, turning on the little vanity light and inspecting the damage on my neck I knew was going to be there.

And there it was, indeed. A slightly large, deep purple bruise on my neck.

"Jesus Christ." I poked it and it stung a little. "How the hell am I ever going to cover this up?"

"What about a turtle neck?" I didn't even hear him come up behind me.

"Oh yeah," I scoffed, "A turtle neck in 90 degree weather." I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll just have Rose and Alice help me."

He nodded his head, going back to pick up his shirt before slipping it over his head.

I said goodbye to his body in my head- not wanting to make it awkward.

"I uhm, I would hate to do this." he motioned between us, "and leave but. I gotta get cleaned up."

I giggled a little and nodded my head, looking over to my alarm clock. It was 3am. It had only been an hour.

"I'll walk you out."

We made our way downstairs as quietly as possible. Edward managed to only step on one of the creaky floorboards, but it wasn't too loud. I led him to the front door and walked him to the end of my driveway.

"I guess I'll see you on Friday night?" I had my arms crossed in front of my chest. There was a small breeze.

"I'll see you." he winked and then leaned in, giving me a small kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward."

I walked back to my porch, watching him leave before going inside and locking the door. I ran up to the room and inspected the damage on my neck once more.

It made me giddy inside- knowing what just happened between the two of us. I turned off my lights and plopped down on my bed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! It was my first shot at a lemon so... I tried (:  
Reviews make my heart melt :***

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness, I have been trying to write this chapter for like a week now. I keep getting all busy and caught up with work and my boyfriend and everything under the sun.**

**But as always, enjoy (: **

**:***

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Tonight was the night of the party Edward had invited me and my girls too. Currently, we were all holed up in Alice's room- as she tore apart her closet looking for clothes for us.

Rose and I were singing on her bed, jumping around in nothing but our panties.

It always made me laugh when I thought about the fact that the three of us were so close, we didn't even think twice about getting naked around each other. I guess there wasn't much to hide when you had known each other since you were 5 and had seen it all time and time again.

Just as we were really getting into the song, I felt an article of clothing hit me in the back, falling under my feet on the bed. I bent down to pick them up.

"Are these for me or Rose?" I unfolded them and held them up to myself. They were a very tiny pair of black cut-off shorts.

"You!" she was a little too feisty tonight.

I flopped down on the bed and pulled the shorts on, buttoning and zipping them. I stood up, twisting side to side to get a look at myself.

These shorts were short. I was surprised that my ass didn't fall out of them. Just as I turned back to Rose, I saw her slipping on a pair of shorts that were just like mine- only light pink. They made her legs look like they were miles long.

I shrugged my shoulders- I promised Alice I wouldn't argue with her on clothes tonight. As long as she didn't have me going out looking like a complete and total hussy.

Rose pulled on a black halter top, that clung to her every curve. Emmett wouldn't be able to get enough of her.

I walked into the closet, watching Alice sort through the shirts she had surrounding her.

"Alice, where's my bra?"

She looked up and smiled sheepishly at me. "What bra?"

"Alice..."

"Bella..."

"Where's my damn bra?"

"You don't need one tonight!" she threw a shirt at me, and I surprisingly caught it. "This shirt doesn't need a bra."

I rolled my eyes at her, huffing. I knew I wouldn't be getting my bra back- and none of her's would fit me.

"Fine." I pulled the shirt over my head, adjusting it so that it wasn't crooked.

I stomped out of the closet and into her room, standing in front of the full length mirror.

The shirt she had picked out for me was a silky, dark jade color. It kind of reminded me of Edward's eyes whenever he was being a little pervy. It didn't have straps or sleeves, just a small loop-thing that went around my neck and knotted in the front. The one thing I did notice about it was that it was not a full length shirt. This evil little pixie gave me a crop top - halter top to wear. From the bottom of my ribcage to the top of my shorts was completely exposed. And of course, the shorts were low riding so that my hip bones jutted out over them.

_Thank god I keep myself in good shape._

I huffed and puffed a little as I pulled on a pair of no-show black socks and my Chucks.

"Bella you better take those ugly shoes off right now!" Alice was standing in the doorway to her closet, glaring at me.

"No. If I have to wear this," I ran my hand up and down in front of my body, "I'm wearing comfortable shoes."

She rolled her eyes at me and disappeared back into her closet, walking out in a tiny little blood red dress on.

It fit her like a glove, and when she turned, her entire back was exposed in a deep V shape, stopping right before her ass. She looked great in it- and matched with her cute little black cowboy boots- I knew she was looking for the attention of a certain friend of ours.

"Jasper won't be able to keep his eyes off you Ali." she smiled at my admission.

"Or his hands." Rose jumped down off the bed, pulling on little booties of her own. "Okay Bella, text Edward and let him know to come get us."

I grabbed my phone, typing out a simple text.

_Ready when you are ;) - B._

_Be there in 10. - E._

"On his way."

I felt Alice shove something in my hands. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes thinking that she wanted me to change last minute- but instead I smiled, she handed me a black leather jacket. I slipped it on over my outfit, not bothering to zip it up. It looked great and I threw an arm around Alice as she pulled on her own leather jacket- though hers was more of a charcoal-grey color.

"You always dress us so well, Ali."

She pecked my cheek, "I know."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was going to be a great designer or stylist someday.

Ten minutes later we made our way outside, promising Alice's mother that we wouldn't be out later than 2am. Just as we closed the door, I got a text from Edward's phone.

_Here. - E._

And there he was, but not in the car I thought he would be in. Instead, he was in the drivers seat of Emmett's massive Jeep. The music was blaring, the bass feeling like it was shaking the ground. And they had decided to take off all the doors and softtop on the truck so that it was completely open.

"Let's go girls!" Emmett was standing, his head through the open roof. He looked so happy, as always.

I couldn't help but smile as we climbed in the back. Emmett leaned back to give Rose a kiss, and I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around Edward's chest as I leant around the seat, placing a small kiss on his ear.

I saw him smile in the rearview mirror. He was too breathtaking for me.

"Hells Bells, you are looking fine as ever." Emmett was constantly throwing compliments at the three of us, "Alice. Looking good." we both laughed and thanked him, "But no one is as beautiful as you Rosie."

She blushed and gave him another kiss before sinking down in the seat. I knocked shoulders at her and smiled- it was nice to see her so happy with him.

**ooo**

We made it to the party in no time. And like Edward said, it wasn't some outrageous party. There weren't kids spilling out of the house and what not- but it was bigger than Gio's impromptu party had been. Kids were all over the living room, kitchen, and in the backyard. Playing drinking games, and walking around. The house happened to be on the beach, so there were plenty of people walking along the shore and hanging out in the sand- there was even a game of volleyball happening.

I made a mental note to stay as far away from that as possible.

We followed the boys through the house and out the backdoor, where I spotted Jasper and Jake standing around, talking to a few girls.

I grabbed Alice, squeezing her shoulders before I leant down to her ear. "Go get your man, chick-a-dee." I smacked her on the butt and gave her a push. She smiled at me and made her way towards them, sauntering up to Jasper. We followed behind, waiting to see his reaction.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, looking at her. He smiled, and as his eyes took in the rest of her appearance, in the little dress, his eyes widened- noticeably. For being the one guy who was always calm and collected, his expression was showing that he was nothing short of nervous and happily surprised.

"Well, hello there Ali." he smiled, trying to regain himself and hide his nerves. He was doing an okay job. Alice gave him a smile and a small hi, before turning to grab a beer from the cooler by them.

And I swear to God, I thought Jasper's eyes were going to pop out of his head. He stared at Alice's back, completely bare and open to him.

I smirked, knowing that Alice's plan to get his attention was working. She turned around, still smiling at him and handing him a new beer. Who knows if he had even finished his previous one, but he dropped it into the sand at his feet, taking the one from Alice. I giggled a little.

I grabbed my own beer, handing one to Rose and Emmett. Edward had gravitated towards Jake and the two of them were now talking animatedly about who knows what.

"Ali, you look... Well you look." Jasper was stuttering over himself, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, "well you look amazing. And beautiful. And well, excuse my forwardness, but you look unbelievably sexy in that dress."

I sighed, always the gentleman that one was.

He and Alice started moving closer to each other before they were pressed up against one another, talking in their own little world.

Rose and Emmett had made their way to the beer pong table, getting ready to play against whoever. I knew Emmett was probably going to be good, and Rose usually picked up on anything easily, so I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up winning.

I wandered off, making my way towards a group of people who were more towards the water. As I made it to them, I recognized a girl that I went to school with at McKinley- Angela. She was always a good person. I walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and recognized me instantly.

"Oh Bella!" she gave me a hug, "hi! How have you been?"

"I've been really good! How about you?"

We talked for a long while, just catching up. She told me about how she started dating this boy Ben, who I remember always used to gush about her. I told her I wasn't really dating anyone- which was true. Edward and I weren't dating... I wasn't sure what we were doing. Just fooling around, I guess. We talked about McKinley and Roosevelt and how even though I missed a few things and people from McKinley, I was loving Roosevelt way too much to ever think about going back.

It must have been about forty-five minutes or so later when she mentioned that she had to get going- Ben was getting out of work and she had to pick him up, but they would be back. We exchanged numbers, just in case I didn't get the chance to meet up with her again. I made my way to one of the coolers near me- they were all over the place. I grabbed another beer, putting my old one in one of the garbage bags that was held down by the cooler. This would be number three for me, I didn't want to drink too much.

Just as I opened it, I heard a voice call my name behind me. It wasn't anyone familiar though.

"Bella? Bella Swan!" I turned, coming face to face with Mike Newton. He was nice, friendly- overly friendly even. "Hey girl! I haven't seen you in a minute!" he pulled me into a tight hug that I didn't give back.

When he pulled away, I just smiled. "How you been Mike?"

He launched into telling me about how the rest of the school year was, how he made Varsity basketball and would be starting football in the fall. I just nodded my head, smiling at him and sipping my beer. When he was done with his story, he looked at me and unashamedly checked me out from head to toe. I wanted to gag.

"Bella, you look good." he smiled at me, and I think it was meant to be sexy, but it came off as kind of creepy. "I don't remember you having this body when you were at school with me." he brushed hair off my shoulder and I couldn't help but shudder- he took it in a good way apparently because he stepped closer to me. I had no where to go, the cooler was behind me and unless I wanted to trip and risk my tits popping out of my shirt, I had to stay put. "You involved with anyone?" he put his hand on my shoulder again and I couldn't help but realize how clammy it was.

_Gross._

Before I could even answer, I felt a hand slide around my waist, gripping the bare skin of my hip. As soon as the arm was around me I was hit with a familiar scent of cigarettes, Listerine, and beer.

"Hey girly girl," thank God it was Edward. _My hero. _"Who's this?"

He looked at Mike, smiling. But I could see in his eyes that he didn't like Mike, not one bit. I was relieved when the clammy hand slid off my shoulder, taking it's rightful place at Mike's side.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton. Bella and I went to school together." Mike looked nervous and frustrated, "And you are?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen." he pulled me in tight to his side, smiling at Mike. None of us talked and after a few awkward moments Mike, nodded, gripping his beer.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. It was good to see you again Bella, I'll see you around." I nodded at him and he turned, stalking off down the beach towards a group of guys.

I turned to look at Edward, smiling at him. "Thanks for saving me from him."

He smiled back and then grabbed my hand, pulling me. "Come on."

I didn't argue or pull my hand away, I just followed him.

He pulled us through the backyard into the house, navigating his way through the people. He got to a staircase and pulled me up, down a hall, and then up another staircase.

_Why did this house need three floors?_

He pulled me down the last hall and opened a door, pulling me inside before finally letting me go. It was pitch black in the room. I heard the door close and the lock turn- and that's when my heart started beating faster. I was a little nervous, but more excited than anything. I could barely hear the party that was going on downstairs and outside. It was just me and Edward, alone, in this dark room.

I didn't even know he had left his post by the door until I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me up against him. I couldn't help but gasp. His lips were on my neck, kissing and biting all over the exposed skin from my jaw to my shoulders. I couldn't help but moan, just like I couldn't help but notice that a certain part of him was pressed right against my stomach. It just made me moan more.

He started walking us backward and I just prayed that I wouldn't trip over air like I was prone to do. Before I knew it the back of my knees were hitting the bed and I fell down on it back first as Edward crawled on top of me. I scooted up a little so my feet weren't touching the floor any more and he followed me, his lips still attached to my neck the entire time.

Once we were finally settled, laying horizontally on the bed, he finally brought his lips down to mine, kissing me. It was a hard, eager kiss. And I wrapped my hands around his neck and pushed them into his hair- pulling it. I loved the growl and groan that escaped him each time I did that- it went straight to my core each time. We rolled around a little, kissing and nipping at each others lips and necks. He pulled away, and I'm sure his eyes would be boring into mine if they could find mine in the dark.

"Bella," his voice was so deep and husky, "you have no idea what you're doing to me." he kissed my neck, right in the hollow of my throat. "Seeing you prancing around in that little outfit, your entire body exposed to everyone." I groaned as he bit my neck. "Even with that jacket on, I wanted to cover you just so I knew no one else was getting to see your body the way I was."

He bit my neck again and I moaned louder, pulling his face back to mine. Possessive Edward so sexier than I could handle. I pulled at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. I let my hands travel down his chest and stomach, feeling all the defined abs and muscles. He rolled us over and thrust himself up so I could feel him. I couldn't stop myself from panting. I let him shrug me out of my jacket, throwing it to the floor. His hands slipped under my shirt and he pulled it over my head and off, letting it join the jacket on the floor next to the bed.

His hands were leaving a burning path on my skin. My shoulders, down my sides, up over my ribcage and finally on my chest- kneading my breasts. It felt so good. He sat up in the bed and brought his mouth to one of my hardened nipples, sucking it to in between his lips. I groaned at the feeling, it was fantastic.

He did this for awhile, going from one peak to the next, leaving a wet trail of kisses between the two of them. All the while he hands were running all over my body and he ground his hips into mine. When he flipped us back over, I felt his hand go to the button of my shorts. I felt my breathing stop for a moment and he rubbed the skin above the button, silently asking if it was okay.

I kissed him again, and nodded as I did so, letting him know that he could. In one fluid movement, he undid the button, opened the zipper and had my shorts and panties down my legs and on the floor in the pile with my other clothes.

I shivered, but not because I was cold. Just because I couldn't believe that I was sitting here naked, with Edward Cullen on top of me. His hand trailed down my stomach, over my hips, and between my thighs, cupping me.

I still wasn't breathing.

I felt one of his fingers slip between my folds, finding my clit. I moaned out loud as he started rubbing in circles. He did this for a few seconds before letting his fingers trail downwards to my opening, circling it before going back to my clit.

"God you're so wet Bella." I moaned again, and then suddenly his hand was gone and so was the pressure of him on top of me.

I tried not to, but I let a whimper out.

I felt the bed move as he got back on it and almost died when I felt his body press against mine.

Edward Cullen was on top of me, the entire length of his body pressing against mine, and I couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that he was completely naked while he was on top of me.

His hand went between us again and without warning, he thrust a finger into me. I let out a moan that I'm sure would rival a porn stars.

His finger slid in and out of me while he started assaulting my neck with his lips again: kissing, biting, sucking. Nothing had ever felt this good.

He added another finger, pumping faster. I felt my stomach start to tighten.

"Bella, you're so tight." he sounded like he could barely get the words out. With just a few more pumps of his fingers, I let myself go, and let the orgasm take over.

I was panting when it was finished, unable to wrap my mind around the fact that Edward Cullen had already given me two orgasms in the last week.

He was still kissing me, but slid his fingers out, letting them intertwine with mine. I whimpered at the loss.

"God Bella, I need you." he kissed my lips, bucking his hips against mine.

My eyes widened. Oh. He needed me, needed me.

"Please, Bella. Please." He kept bucking his hips against mine, and as much as I wanted to I had to think for a moment.

His lips found mine again and I felt his tongue tangle itself with mine. As we kissed, I couldn't stop my mind from going off on its one.

_Do you really want to lose your virginity like this? To a guy you're not even really dating? _

I mean, being with someone you loved was preferable and not to mention, it would be nice to be in a relationship. In love.

_Who are you kidding. You are head over heels in love with Edward. Don't lie to yourself._

I told my mind to shut up and mentally flipped a coin. But I knew that as soon as he asked, I was a goner.

I was going to lose my virginity to Edward Cullen tonight. And fuck me if I wasn't excited.

"Bella." he groaned in my ear. I had almost forgotten that he was right there on top of me, waiting for an answer.

I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Okay." that's all I could manage.

"Okay." He repeated, kissing me. "Uhm, do we need... like a condom?"

I racked my brain. I had been on birth control since I was 14- mom made sure of it telling me that you could never be too careful.

"Well I mean," I cleared my throat, "you're ok right? Like... clean?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get tested every few months. Happens when your dad is a doctor and knows his son is having sex."

I nodded my head, not that he could see it.

"Well I've been on birth control for awhile. So we don't need one. Unless you want to."

He moaned out loud and kissed me.

"Tell me if it's too much or if you need me to stop, okay?"

I kissed him and agreed.

I was nervous. My heart was beating a million miles a minute and I felt a layer of sweat cover my body.

Edward pressed his lips to mine as I felt him align himself with me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck- hoping it wouldn't hurt too much.

He pushed forward, the tip of him entering me, and I felt his body shake. He asked if I was okay, I kissed him to let him know I was. He went slowly, very slowly, pushing himself inside of me until his hips met my hips.

I was surprised to find out that it really didn't hurt that much. Yeah there was a little bit of discomfort, but I'm sure that was normal, considering I had never done this before. I was especially surprised that he even fit. I didn't have much experience with penis, but I knew that Edward was well above the average size of a 17 year old.

"You okay?" He kissed my neck, my face, my lips.

"Yes, I'm fine. Keep going." I kissed his lips and I felt the smile on his face.

He whispered okay before I felt him slide back out of me, then back in. It felt strange at first, foreign. But as his pace quickened, it started to feel better. He held himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush me, and I hooked one of my legs over his hip.

I let out a low moan and dragged my nails across his shoulders a little. He growled at me.

"Fuck." It was so hot when he cussed. "Bella, this feels so good." He went faster, deeper. I moaned in his ear again, louder. "You're so tight, holy fuck."

He continued to thrust into me, and I wrapped my other leg around him, lifting my hips up. It felt so good and he groaned into my ear, biting the lobe.

He started thrusting into me harder, faster, cussing up a storm in my ear.

"Bella, I'm so close. Where should I?" he didn't finish the sentence, still pumping in and out of me.

I was a little nervous- I didn't want him to finish inside of me. Just in case that 1% chance of pregnancy happened to be us.

"Pull out." He nodded, kissing me, before thrusting into me three more times.

He withdrew in an instant, and I whimpered at the feeling. I felt empty.

He was standing at the edge of the bed, holding his dick in his fist- groaning as he came.

Edward coming was another one of my favorite noises- coming right up behind his laugh and his voice.

When he finished he flopped down on the bed next to me, pulling me into his side. He gave me a small kiss, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What?" he leaned over to the table beside the bed, flipping on a lamp. It gave a little light to the room, but mostly illuminated us. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I just lost my virginity in some strangers house, in someone's guest room."

He smiled at me, laying his head on the pillow. I cuddled up next to him, not bothering to put my clothes back on.

"This is my room."

I looked up at him.

"What? What do you mean this is you room?"

"I mean exactly what I said. This is my room- my house."

"You said this was some random kids party!"

"Yeah, I'm some random kid. And this is my party. Welcome to my house." he smiled and I hit his chest, laughing.

"Well I feel better knowing it wasn't some random persons poor guest room."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "We should get back to the party, shouldn't we?"

"Maybe in a little bit."

I nodded my head, snuggling up to him. And we laid like that, just for a little bit. Completely naked and content. Until my phone started ringing.

"Ah fuck." I crawled over him and off the bed, bending over to grab my shorts from the pile of clothes so I could grab my phone.

Edward whistled and wiggled his eyebrows at me, winking. I laughed as I answered my phone, not checking my ID.

"'lo?"

"Hells Bells! Where are you and Eduardo?!" Good old Emmett, screaming into the phone. "We want to play a little flip cup and we need more team members! Get your asses outside, now!" And with that he hung up.

I looked at Edward and he was laughing. "I guess we should get going."

I nodded, grabbing my clothes. Edward swiped my panties out of my hand, throwing them into a drawer on his bedside table. I looked at him, my left eyebrow raised.

"Hey, for the memory." he winked at me, and I blushed.

We got dressed, pulling on all our clothes and made our way downstairs and outside, walking to where our friends were all gathered.

Alice and Rose both looked at me, then Edward, and then back at me. Rose elbowed Alice and they bother turned on me- Alice's jaw was unhinged and Rose had her perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised at me. I bit my lip and blushed. They grabbed me, pulling to stand between them.

"You had sex!" Rose whisper-yelled, and I turned to make sure the boys didn't hear her. They were all talking, drinking beer. I turned back and nodded.

"Oh my fucking God!" Alice punched me in the shoulder and I grabbed it, glaring at her. "You better spell every single detail tonight back at my house."

I nodded again, smiling at the two of them. We turned back to the boys and Emmett handed us all beers.

"Okay ladies: boys versus girls. Good luck beating us." he winked and poured beers into the cups as they explained how to play.

We did end up beating them; apparently we were much better at chugging beer then they were. And we were better at getting the cups to flip right-side-up.

We played a few rounds and then quit, deciding to just simply go sit on the beach. Around 1:30 Alice asked Jake if he could drive us home, as he was the only one who hadn't played the drinking game and hadn't had too much to drink. He agreed, and after we all said our goodbyes and gave out our goodbye kisses (along with Jasper, who gave Alice a nice long kiss on the mouth, almost making her keel over and die) we were on our way back to Ali's.

We made it back with five minutes to spare, not that her parents were even awake. We tiptoed up to her room, changing into our pajamas and jumping into her bed before she and Rose assaulted me with questions.

They asked everything under the sun: did it hurt, was it good, how long did he last, how did it happen and of course, Rose wanted to know how big his "ding dong" was. I answered everything, explanations included- we were never ones to hide anything from each other. We sat up talking until four in the morning and could no longer keep ourselves awake. We didn't even get the chance to lay in the bed properly, we just passed out were we where- legs and arms tangled, heads in each others laps or on chests, drooling on one another.

Waking up the next morning, it was as if we hadn't moved at all. We took turns showering, letting the hot water take away any kinks we got from sleeping in such horrible positions. As I hopped out and Rose hopped in, we didn't even bother turning the water off. I went back in Alice's room, wrapped in my towel and grabbed my phone, plugging it into the charger since I hadn't the night before. I checked my messages and smiled when I found that I had five, all from Edward. I opened up the thread reading them one at a time.

_Tonight was perfect. Hope it was as good for you as it was for me. - E._

_Sucks that you had to leave so early. - E. _

_One of these nights, you're sleeping over. Idc what you say._

The last two were a little less coherent, and were sent right around the time I had fallen asleep.

_Thinkn of u. Wish u wer her. I want u agen. _

And the last one was a message with two picture attachments.

The first: Jasper, laying in the tub, a cowboy hat on as he's completely passed out.

The second: Edward, in nothing but his boxers, smiling like an idiot with the caption "_Goodnight Beautiful Bella."_

I text him back, telling him I hope he slept well and had a good rest of his night.

We decided to have a girls day: go to lunch, a movie, hangout, dinner, and then just relax. So we left all of our phones in Alice's room and set out on our day, void of any interruption from parents or boys. And it was fun- it had been awhile since just the three of us did something, not thinking of the boys or school or anything else. It reminded me of why I loved my friends so much.

We didn't get back to Alice's until around 8:30pm. I shot my mother a text, letting her know I was staying the night again and checked my other texts. I had two from Edward- one sent at 2pm after he had woken up and another at 8:15, just asking what was up. Rose and Alice both had similar texts on their phones from Em and Jasper.

"Looks like they want to hangout with us." Alice stated as she answered Jazz.

"Oh well, girls only." Rose put her phone down.

"Yeah, boys stink." I laughed, "We sound like we're 10."

I jumped on the bed, walking around on it before plopping down between my two friends. I turned on my camera and switched to video, beckoning the girls to come closer to me.

"Let's just send them a video." I smiled and pressed record.

"Hey boys," Alice and Rose echoed me, "sorry we've been M.I.A all day, but we had a girls day."

"Yeah, no boys!" Alice said, sticking her tongue out at the camera.

"You guys stink, anyways." Rose quoted me, laughing.

"Maybe, if you're lucky, we'll decide to grace you with our texts."

"But maybe not."

"Who knows."

The three of us laughed at the same time. I hit pause, then looked at the girls.

"Let's make it more interesting."

Rose raised an eyebrow, she always liked having fun. The both of them agreed quickly as I pressed record again.

"Well, looks like we'll be seeing you boys later, huh?" I smirked at the camera, biting my lip.

"Goodnight."

The girls echoed me again, and then I turned to Rose- she grabbed my head and gave me a nice, long kiss- she even slipped a little tongue in there, just for shits and giggles. Then I turned to Alice, giving her the same kiss. And then the two of them replicated the kiss again, right in front of the camera. The three of us laughed and winked, saying goodbye before hitting stop.

I forwarded it to all three of the boys, with the caption "Have a good night ;*."

And with that we turned our phones on silent and put a DVD in, continuing our girls night.

**oooooooooooooo**

Right in the middle of our movies, just as it was getting good, there's a loud horn outside. We ignored it at first- it was Saturday night, they were probably coming to pick someone up for a party. A minute or so later, the car honked again. Three times, holding it for about six seconds each time.

Thank God Mr. and Mrs. Brandon weren't home, they hate when people do that type of stuff at night.

"What the fuck." Rose complained, pausing the movie. People are so rude."

"Right?" Alice got up, straightening out her t-shirt. Girls night meant big t-shirts and panties with fluffy slippers. I followed her to the window, moving the curtains aside. "Oh. My. Fucking. God." she squealed, jumping up and down and pointing. "It's the boys!"

And sure as shit, there they were. Parked right outside Alice's window in Emmett's jeep, beeping the horn. She pushed open the window and then the screen and all three of us stuck our heads out.

"Emmett, what the fuck?" we had to yell a little bit, and Rose's voice was able to carry down to them without screaming.

"You think we were just going to let you three get away with that little video?!" he yelled back, turning his car off. Him, Edward and Jasper all jumped out as he turned back to lock it. They were standing in the grass looking up at us. I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh.

"So you decide it's a good idea, to come to Alice's house, at 10 o'clock and beep your horn at us? You couldn't just, oh I don't know, call?"

Edward spoke up this time, "We did call! All three of you! Several times!" Rose ran back and grabbed our phones. Each one had at least 5 missed calls.

"Our bad." The three of us laughed out the window, looking down at the boys. "So what? You thought you would just show up and we would let you in the house- no problem? We told you it's girls night!"

The looks on their faces was hilarious- they looked stunned that we didn't tell them to come on up.

"Well I mean..." they were all at a lost for words.

"Ali-cat, come on, let me in at least." Jasper pleaded with her, using a cute nickname. That kind of stuff went straight to Alice's head. She pulled back, looking at me and Rose.

"Can I at least let Jasper in, please? I haven't had enough time with him! You guys have had Edward and Emmett for months now!" she stomped her foot, I laughed. Rose stuck her head out the window.

"Only Jasper can come in."

Edward and Emmett let their mouths hang open.

"What the fuck J." He was shoved by Emmett. "That shit isn't fair."

We shut the window and rand downstairs, opening the front door. All three of them were there- we closed it again.

"How are we going to get just Jasper inside?" I looked at Rose for help. She shrugged, putting her hand on her chin like she was thinking a great deal.

"I've got it!" she came over and whispered in my ear and then in Alice's. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Rose, you're psycho."

"I may be, but it's going to work."

We opened up the door again, the boys were all there.

"If Jasper comes, we all come." I giggled at Emmett's choice of words.

Edward nodded, folding his arms over his chest. He looked so cute, I almost wanted to plead his case, too.

But I stood my ground, shaking my head.

"Only Jasper."

"All or none, girly girl." his nickname made my heart do flips.

Alice had gone out the side door and was now behind them, silently grabbing Jasper's hand. The other boys didn't even notice. As soon as Jasper took a step to the side, the Emmett noticed and started to yell.

"They're trying to sneak him in!"

At the same time, Rose looked at me.

"Now!"

And for how shy I was, I couldn't believe I had agreed to her plan. The two of us lifted our shirts up- showing off not only our panites (mine being black lace and Rose's being almost see-through) but also the fact that we were braless, thus leading to our flashing of Emmett and Edward. Technically Jasper too, but Alice already had him moving towards us as Edward and Emmett froze, taking in the site before them.

Normally I wouldn't like the idea of Edward checking out some other girls rack, but it was Rose. So it was okay with me. Alice pushed past us, leading Jasper in the house.

I nudged Rose and we both dropped our shirts, thus knocking Em and Edward out of their little drooling moment. We rushed towards the house, Rose making it in the door before I did and just as half my body was in the house, I felt hands wrap around my little waist and pull me back out.

Damn me for being so light.

"No let go. Help! Help! I'm being abducted." I yelled into the house, trying to get out of either Edward or Emmett's grasp.

Rose ran back out, grabbing my hand and tried pulling me in. All she did was succeed at pulling whoever was holding me in with them- also letting the other boy in too.

Once the four of us were all in the foyer, I was put down. I now realized it was Emmett who was able to grab me- probably because he could get to me faster and in less strides than Edward. Rose and I did a double-take, looking at the two of them and then at the stares. I grabbed her hand and we ran for the kitchen, hoping to confuse them. In kitchen led had two exits: one to the hall way and one to the living room which had another set of stairs in it. We ran as fast as we could into the kitchen- we could hear the boys fast on our heels.

I couldn't help but laugh; neither of us could. We had never hung out with boys who were this mischievous or amusing to be around. We made our way out of the kitchen and through the living room- sprinting up the stairs. I turned once we got to the top and saw the boys running up them. I squealed and we dashed to Alice's room. She had the door open for us and we literally jumped in, as she slammed the door right as Edward and Emmett made it there. We locked the handle and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

There was banging on the door, followed by Emmett.

"Hey this is no fair. Jasper is locked in there with three girls, and we're out here with just each other. Edward and I are the good looking ones!"

Jasper screw faced the door. I laughed harder.

"Rosie, come on. Let me in at least." I heard a thump, "Ow! Edward what the fuck." I laughed harder, barely able to breathe.

"You'll have to pee sometime!"

"Alice has a bathroom in here."

"Well... fuck." Each time Emmett spoke I just laughed more. My stomach hurt from laughing so much.

"Bella, Rosie, let us in- please." Emmett had started begging now. "I mean, Rose you're my girlfriend. Don't you wanna spend time with me? And Bella, after the night you and Edward had at the party-" he was cut off, another loud thump was heard and then Emmett started 'whispering.'

"Well how was I supposed to know that I wasn't supposed to know?"

I stood up, talking through the door.

"Edward you told!" I pretended to be mad. I told my friends, of course he would tell his.

"I, well, I." He was at a loss for words, I wish I could see his face.

I unlocked the door, opening it fast and pulling Emmett in before closing it again.

He fist pumped and picked up Rose kissing her.

"Take that, Wardo!"

"Em, are you 5?"

"Maybe." the five of us in the room laughed.

Edward knocked on the door, just two small taps.

"Who is it?" Jasper rang out.

"Special delivery."

I giggled, they were being silly now.

"Who from?"

"Oh sir, I don't know. I was just told to bring it to this address and deliver it to a Ms. Bella Swan, Ms. Rosalie Hale, and Ms. Alice Brandon."

I opened the door, just a crack, sticking my head out.

"We aren't interested."

"Oh yeah?" he leaned down and gave me a kiss, distracting me. With me distracted, he was able to push his way into the room.

"Ah damn Bella!" Rose stomped her foot, "you made us lose."

"Hey technically it was Alice! She invited the enemy in first!" I stuck my tongue out but turned back to Edward, giving him a kiss. "You guys ruined our girls night."

"You love it." Em smiled and like always, it was contagious.

"Maybe we don't." Rose challenged, sticking her tongue out.

All three of them shrugged and then followed us to the end of the bed where we had our little theatre set up. We made them into our own little chairs, each of us sitting between their legs and leaning back on them. Even though we were set on having a girls night, I had to admit I didn't mind this ending our night either.

I scooted backwards so I was pressed against Edward more. He gave me a kiss on my hair and I smiled, kissing his chest before focusing on the movie. I fell asleep like that- comfortable and pressed against Edward, his arms wrapped around me. I had great dreams that night.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was quite the interesting chapter (: I'll try to post again soon, since I have an entire week to make up for!**

**Reviews make my heart beat :***

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**As per usual, enjoy and what not (: I'm trying to get them written as fast as possible- but summer life is so tempting I have a hard time sticking by my computer for more than a few minutes :P **

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ever since the night the boys had decided to crash our girls day- the six of us had been kind of inseparable. We were always out doing something, having fun, hanging out. And sleepovers became a very common occurrence. We slept at Alice's, Rose's, or Emmett's, constantly. I was almost never home, unless it was to grab some new clothes and say a quick hello-goodbye to my parents.

I missed them a bit, and decided that I would be spending some downtime at home within the next couple of days.

As for now though, I was relaxing in Emmett's pool with Rose and Ali. The boys were no where to be found and we had an all access pass to Emmett's house- so we used it, a lot. We were here so much using the pool, that Emmett's dad actually bought us our own little floating chairs. Rose got a pink one, I got blue, and Alice had a bright yellow. It was so cute when he gave them to us.

Emmett's dad was one of my favorite people, ever. He was one of the nicest men I had ever met and I could see where Emmett got it from. The only bad part of him was he was never home- he was a workaholic and apparently had been since Em's mom passed away years prior. He was constantly traveling on business and was only ever home for one weekend a month.

He made that weekend count though.

I didn't know how Emmett handled always being alone in such a big house, but I guess it helped when he had a girlfriend who was always there and friends constantly surrounding him.

The three of us were discussing Edward's eighteenth birthday as we floated around. Our legs on each others chairs so we didn't get separated in the pool, ice cold coronas in the little cupholders that were in the arms of the floaties.

"So are you guys doing anything for his birthday?" Alice wiped the sweat off her face. It was really hot today, and we were all sweating as we tanned.

"I don't know. I figured I would just wait and see if he asked me to do anything." Edward was a very quiet person by nature, it seemed like. He never spoke about himself too much, unless we were playing one of our games of twenty-questions.

We just talked about whatever was on our minds.

"Maybe he'll have a party." Rose quipped up from her seat. "And maybe he'll finally ask you to be his girlfriend." She raised her eyebrow at me and I had to let out a sigh.

Jasper and Emmett had both claimed my two friends as their girlfriends for awhile now. Edward and I on the other-hand didn't really seem to have a label of anything. Yes, we spent a good majority of our time together. And yes we were exclusively having sex with each other- but never once had he mentioned being a relationship or being together in any way.

And while I swore up and down that it didn't bother me, I knew it did.

"Rose, hush with that." I rolled my eyes. It bothered Rose just because she thought I deserved to be more than just a friends with benefits.

"Bella, you know I just worry about you." She grabbed my hand and squeezed. I just nodded.

"I know but guys, I'm fine." I bit my lip. "We're just having fun, you know? No feelings."

They both looked at me with raised eyebrows. It was their way of calling me on my bullshit, without calling me on my bullshit. I forced a smile and leaned back in my chair.

I knew they were right, but I didn't want to admit it out loud.

**ooo**

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I was suddenly being flipped out of my little floating chair and dumped into the cold water under me. I must have fallen asleep sometime and was being rudely awakened.

After I resurfaced and wiped all the water out of my eyes, I was met with the hysterical laughter of Emmett and Jake. Jasper was at least kind enough to hold it in.

Rose and Alice were in similar states as me, so I was happy that I wasn't the only one who had been flipped over and woken up.

"Emmett, what the fuck?" Rose was pissed, I could hear it in her voice. She did not like being woken up- especially if it caused her to be wet too.

"What?" He looked so innocent. "We didn't want you guys to burn.."

"You're an asshole Em." I splashed water at him, then at Jake. "You too. The both of you."

I stuck my tongue out and swam over to the ladder, pulling myself up and out. "I'm gonna get changed."

I grabbed a towel from the rack and made my way into the little room off the kitchen that I always kept my clothes in. Rose usually opted to use Emmett's room, and Alice just used whatever she wanted. Sometimes we shared, sometimes she went to the bathroom. Rose only stayed in Emmett's room because that's where all her clothes already were.

I had just unclasped my bandeau bikini top and let it drop to the floor when I heard the door click shut. My hands immediately flew up to cover myself- just in case it wasn't Alice or Rose I didn't need one of the boys seeing me topless because they didn't feel like knocking. It had already happened once this summer; Jake had decided to walk in to grab something out of the room while I was standing there in nothing but my cutoff jean shorts.

I was red for a week.

"Jake, I swear to God, if that's you again." I turned around after making sure I was completely covered and was met with dark green eyes that I had come so accustomed to.

He had a small smirk on his lips as he stood there in nothing more than his board shorts.

"Oh Edward, I didn't even know you were coming." I bit my lip and tried not to oogle him. Even though I had seen him naked a bunch of times already, I still raked over his figure whenever I had the chance. He was so beautiful it hurt.

"I just got here." He stepped closer to me, and for some reason, I stepped back. He smiled.

"I see. I was just getting dressed." I dropped my arms to grab my towel again, he grabbed them.

"Why?" I felt his eyes as they took in the bare skin of my chest. It made me squirm in anticipation. I knew the look on Edward's face.

"I was tired of swimming." He took another step towards me and pulled me towards him at the same time so our bodies were pressed together. Bare chest to bare chest. It felt so good.

He didn't respond, he just pressed his lips against mine. They weren't soft or gentle. They were hard and urgent. I knew there was no way I was getting away from him.

His hands traveled down my arms and then up my stomach before coming to a stop on my breasts. He kneaded them in his hands, eliciting a soft moan from his mouth.

His hands were my second favorite part of his body. The first being his mouth.

His hands left my chest and were picking me up, placing me on the little table on the other side of the room. He gave me another kiss before letting his lips trail down my jaw to my neck and down to my collarbones. Once he reached the spot where my neck met my collarbone he bit down, causing me to moan out loud.

"Fuck Edward." He licked the area he had just bitten, soothing it with his tongue. I knew it was going to leave a mark.

"Sorry." He laughed against my skin before continuing his path down my body.

When his lips reached my breasts, I had to hold my breath. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth while rolling the other between his finger tips.

Suddenly I felt the pleasure being mixed with pain as he pinched the nipple that was between his fingers and bit down on the other. The two feelings together were intense, and I couldn't help but wrap my hands in his hair and just pull.

He slammed his lips back against mine. The kisses were so hard, it felt like he was trying to devour me. His hands went down to my bikini bottoms- working on the strings that held them on my hips. When he finally got them untied, he ripped them out from under me.

There I was sitting naked in Emmett's house, while all our friends were just right outside.

"Edward, we can't." He kissed my neck, "Everyone is right outside. They'll hear us." He bit down on my neck, I moaned.

He slipped his hand further down my body until he was cupping right where I wanted him most.

"Edward..." I really was trying to stop him. I swear.

"So you're telling me, that you don't want me right now?" He slipped a finger between my folds and felt just how much I did want him.

Damn my body for being turned on by him. I was met with his smirk.

His finger lazily rubbed circles around my clit, slowly but surely working me into a small frenzy.

"Is that right girly girl?" The smirk still on his beautiful mouth.

"Y-yes..." It was such a lie. I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me.

"You're a horrible liar baby." He laughed as he kissed me, sliding two fingers into my already drenched pussy.

I moaned at the feeling. He pumped slowly at first, agonizingly slow. He swallowed my moans with his kisses, keeping me as quiet as possible so everyone couldn't hear what we were doing. The pace he was working me with quickened, his fingers pumping in and out of me. I felt my stomach start to tighten and I knew I was getting close.

"Bella, baby." Edward whispered, kissing my ear. "I need you. Please baby." He ground his hips against me, letting me feel just how bad he needed me.

This was his way of getting me. No matter how adamant I was about stopping, as soon as I heard him whisper those words in my ear, I was a goner. I don't know what it was, but hearing Edward in my ear, asking me to let him have me, made me drop all defenses. It was useless to try and tell him no.

"Please." he bit down on my earlobe, eliciting a rather throaty moan to escape me.

"Okay, okay." I just nodded, repeating myself.

In no time, Edward had his board shorts dropped to the floor and was buried inside of me. I had to squeeze my eyes shut, it felt so good.

"Fuck." Between his pleading and his cussing, I didn't think I was going to be able to last more than a few minutes.

He started pumping in and out of me, stretching me. I was still propped up on the table, my legs around his waist. He had never felt so deep. In fact, it felt like I could feel his dick behind my belly button.

He pumped faster, harder- slamming me into the table. His hands were gripping my hips so hard it felt like he was going to break me.

_I'm going to have such horrible bruises._

I shook the thoughts out of my head and just let myself enjoy the feeling of Edward inside of me.

"Do you like that baby?" Did I mention that Edward liked to talk dirty? Because he does, and I love it. "Do you?"

I moaned in response, unable to use my words. He grabbed my leg, put my ankle on his shoulder. The new position caused him to slide deeper into me. I moaned louder.

"Fuck Bella, you always feel so good." He pounded into me harder, his fingers stinging my hips were he held on. "You're so fucking tight."

If it was possible, I think he was going even faster. I wasn't going to last much longer, I knew that.

"Edward, I'm gonna." He pressed his lips against me. He slowed down, but he was slamming into me with such force, I thought he was going to split me in half.

One of his hands left my hip and I felt his thumb press into my clit. My orgasm took over, my entire body shook with pleasure. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt him slam into me one more time before I felt his dick begin to twitch inside of me. He groaned loudly, his head on my shoulder.

If it was possible to die from pleasure, I think I may have right then.

We stayed there for a few moments, pressed against each other. Letting our breath even out.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward poked me in the ribs, causing me to giggle more.

"We just fucked in Emmett's changing room. How is that not funny?" I snorted, he laughed.

I loved him. And it sucked. But I wouldn't let that show.

I slipped off the table, pecking him on the lips. We both got dressed quickly, giggling as we did.

He slipped his arm around me as we made our way onto the deck where everyone was waiting. They all looked at us- some with smirks, some with raised eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out at Rose, she flipped me off and laughed. As we took our seats, I locked eyes with Emmett who was pretend-glaring at us from across the deck.

"What Em?" I glared back.

"In my fucking changing room, really?" I busted out laughing, as did everyone else. "Just take that as payback for waking me up and getting me wet!"

He flipped me off and I laughed harder at him.

Edward leaned towards me, so close that no one would be able to hear him whisper.

"I hope I'm the only one getting you wet."

I shivered and my body responded quickly, my panties drenched again. For the second time.

I shook my head, trying to shake him off. He leaned back into his own chair, smirking as he took a sip from his beer.

"So Eddie," Jake started, clapping his hands together, "you know once you turn the big 1-8 in three days. It's considered statutory if Big Chief C ever finds out about you and his baby girl."

Edward choked on his beer. I couldn't help but laugh even harder.

"That's right _Eddie._" I winked at him, laughing. "You scared of my dad?"

He looked at me. Staring right into my eyes.

"If I was scared of your dad, I wouldn't be having sex with you in your bed all the time when he's home." I gaped at him, all the guys laughed. The girls smirked and Rose snorted.

I didn't even respond to him- I had no clue what to say.

Edward leaned closer to me, kissing my cheek before whispering one final thing in my ear. "And just to prove that, I'm going to be in your bed. The day I turn eighteen. Fucking you seven ways from Sunday. You won't even know your name when I'm done." He kissed my cheek again and resumed drinking his beer. Like nothing had been said just then.

He and Emmett started discussing a possible party for his birthday mixed with the fourth of July party. Since they were so close, it seemed like a good idea. A beach party- celebrating not only Edward being legal but also America- as Emmett so graciously put it.

I just sat back and listened, still too stunned to talk.

Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me, and I wish I cared more.

**ooooooooooo**

**Nothing too exciting in this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed it- I know I've been slacking. **

**Reviews make me more motivated and make me write better (; Plus you guys make me feel all fluffy inside. **

**Xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, so sorry for the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Edward's parents decided to surprise him with a vacation to the Bahamas for his eighteenth birthday this year, so he wasn't around to keep his promise of "fucking me seven ways from Sunday" the night of his birthday. To say I was disappointed would be putting it very lightly. But instead of drowning in my sorrows of missing Edward, I decided to keep it light and go with Rose to Emmett's house for the small get-together his dad was throwing.

Besides the fact that Mr. McCarty was fuckhot, he was also one of the sweetest people I had ever met. He always had a smile on his face, he never seemed to get upset with anyone over anything, and he was always looking out for the kids at his house.

"I was a teenager not too long ago. I don't care if you guys drink and have a little fun- as long as you stay safe. And don't do anything that could land you in the hospital." He repeated this mantra to us everytime we were here. Alcohol was ok, even smoking was ok- but no drugs past weed. He wouldn't accept that and he would probably have killed Emmett if he ever found out anyone was pulling that shit at the house.

Unfortunately, Ali and Jasper were forced to play family today with Alice's parents. Every so often they decide that they want to pay attention to her and plan a day of two of "nonstop fun." Usually Rose and I were roped into going along, but with Jasper being the new boyfriend, he was stuck.

Rose and I couldn't help but laugh at them, just a little. Better him than us.

The impromptu get togehter at Emmett's was actually turning out to be quite a bit of fun.

Jake, Emmett, Rose and I were the only "kids" here- so we kind of stuck togehter, but it didn't stop us from having fun with all of Mr. McCarty's friends.

The entire backyard was surrounded by lit tiki-torches, Mr. McCarty was manning the grill, and his friends and colleagues were all over the place, talking and laughing.

The night was still young and we were just getting ready to grab some food. Following Rose, I grabbed a plate from inside the kitchen and pranced over to the grill- waiting in line to get a hamburger.

"Hey there Bella-bee, Rosie: how are you girls doin' tonight?" I don't think Mr. McCarty could ever be more attractive than when he was smiling.

"We're good Mr. McCarty. How are you?" I couldn't even pretend to be shy around him. He just brought out the best in people.

"I'm just fine honey. But what did I tell you about calling me Mr. McCarty? It's Dan to you. You too, Rose. Okay?"

We both nodded in response as he served us our food. Smiling and giving a little wave we made our way back to the table we were sharing with the boys, who had already devoured the majority of their food.

"Emmett, your dad is so hot." I sighed, putting ketchup on my plate. "He's a total DILF."

Rose snorted, her beer coming out of her nose.

"B, you're such a perv. Fuck someone your own age." Emmett tossed a french fry at me, hitting me in the forehead.

"She is," Jake stuck his tongue out, "or have you forgotten that our little B has blossomed into a sex machine due to good ole' Eddie-boy?"

Ever since everyone was clued in on the fact that Edward and I were humping like bunnies, Jake had teased me mercilessly. I didn't care too much, it was the truth.

"But hey, B, I'm still only 17. It wouldn't be illegal if you decided to ride this ride for a little while." Jake winked and blew me a kiss before tearing into his second burger.

"You're gross." I scrunched my face up in a mock display of disgust before starting on my new phone.

Our discussion changed from my sex life to random small things. Their senior year coming up, Emmett starting up his football training starting in August, Rose and I being excited to have a full year at Roosevelt.

"Hey kids," one of Mr. McCarty's friend walked up to us shaking Emmett's hand.

"Bells, Jake, Rosie- this is my dad's friend Mr. C." we all waved and exchanged hellos.

"You can call me Rob. But I wanted to ask if you fellas would be interested in joining our little game of two-hand touch we're putting together. Think you can roll with the big boys?"

"Can we play?" Rose turned around, smiling at Mr. C.

"You two want to play with the boys?" He smiled down at us, laughing a little. "Of course you can!"

We all stood up, following him. Across the street from Emmett's was a big field, and I assumed that's where we were heading. It wasn't until we actually got there that I realized Rose and I were clad in bikini tops and shorts.

"Be careful that your tits don't pop out," I whispered in her ear, giggling.

"I think you're going to have to worry about that more than I do." We both laughed and stood by Jake and Em.

"Okay fellas, we got these two fine young ladies playing with us today. So everyone behave." Mr. C made a point to look back at Jake and Emmett. Of course none of the dads were going to be grabbing on us inappropriately.

"Before we start though, I want to introduce you guys to my son Riley. He's going to be starting at Roosevelt this year with you for his senior year. Just moved back in with me- all the way from NYC. Riles, c'mere." Weird, I hadn't seen any kids our age at the party.

I heard him before I saw him. "Hey there." His voice was deep, but not as deep as Em's was.

I let my eyes take him in before looking at his face. He was quite tall, possibly taller than both Jake and Emmett. Despite having a few inches on the two of them, he was no where near as bulky as them. He was in just his swimtrunks, so I was able to see that he had a thin torso, with a very defined stomach and chest. When I finally reached his face, I realized that he was looking right at me- smiling. He was cute in the face. Shaggy brown hair, kind of thin lips, a straight nose, chisled jaw. He was good looking, and if it weren't for my boy out in the Bahamas, I probably would have been interested.

I smiled back and said hello, introducing myself.

He grabbed my hand, shaking it. "Hi Bella." I felt the familiar feeling of fire spread on my cheeks.

_Fuck you blush. Don't do that. _

"Okay so, how about this." Mr. C clapped his hands together, "let's put you three young boys with Chad and Billy," he gestured to two of his buddies, "and these two young ladies can be with me, Greg and Danny here." I smiled. At least I would have Rose and Mr. McCarty with me

"Sounds good old man." Riley gave his dad a light punch on the arm before following Em and Jake to their designated "team area."

We formed a circle with our team, in a huddle. "Alright now girls, you already know those boys are going to be targeting you." As Mr. C said this I locked eyes with Jake who wiggled his eyebrows and threw me the "I'm watching you" sign by pointing his fingers at his two eyes, before pointing them back at me. I snorted. "But we got your back. You two will be our secret weapons."

I snorted again because if we're being honest, I was no where close to being any type of "secret weapon" when it came to sports. Unless they wanted me to be a distraction while I sprained my ankles.

After deciding that we would be receiving first, we all lined up on our side of the field. I was between Rose and Mr. McCarty. I bumped shoulders with Rose before Emmett called out that the game was starting. He kicked the ball across the field and it somehow managed to fall right into my hands.

"Aw, fuck me." I rolled my eyes. Of course I would be the first person to have possession of the ball.

"Let's go Bella-bee." Mr. McCarty smiled and gestured for me to move.

I shook my head before making sure the ball was protected in my arms.

Thank goodness for me, I was actually pretty fast. All the running I did in my spair time paid off, because that was the one thing I could do well. Run.

I stayed behind Mr. McCarty was much as possible, considering he was at least three times my size and was the best bodyguard possible. And thanks to me being at least a foot shorter than all the guys, I was able to duck away from both Emmett and Jake.

I was almost to the end-zone, it was about three feet away when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and hoist me off the ground- signaling that I had been "tackled."

"Damn it! I was so close!" I whipped the ball at the ground, huffing with annoyance. I whipped around and came nose-to-chest with Riley who was smiling down at me.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let you score." He smiled at me, showing off his two rows of perfect teeth.

"Yeah, it's okay. But just so you know, I'm comign for you from now on." I smacked his chest lightly, showing him I was serious about my "threat."

He just kept smiling at me, "That's fine with me. But just know, if you cover me, I'm covering you. You're never going to get that touchdown."

I smirked at him and nodded, "If you say so buddy-boy." I walked over to Rose who hugged me.

"You did good Bella." I laughed and hugged her back. She leaned down to my ear, "and don't think I didn't just spy you flirting with Mr. Tall and handsome over there."

I opened my mouth to argue with her, "And don't say you weren't. Because you so totally were and you know it."

"Rose, no I wasn't. Besides, I have Ed-."

"Yeah, yeah. You have Edward. Who isn't your boyfriend. Right now, he's your FWIB." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Excuse me, he's my what?"

"Your FWIB. Friends-with-benefits. And who's to say you aren't allowed to have other... friends?" She smirked at me, "Don't worry. I won't tell."

I rolled my eyes at her as we got into our little formation. As I looked up, I noticed that Riley was right in front of me. Smiling.

"Coming for you." He mouthed, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"If you can catch me." I mouthed back, sticking my tongue out. I looked away, meeting Rose's eyes. She bit her lip and then mouthed "FWIB."

I flipped her off before Mr. C yelled out "Hike" and then I was off, running toward the makeshift endzone.

As I turned around, I saw that both me and Rose were both in the endzone, but she had Emmett wrapped around her while she screamed and giggled about him interfering. Mr. C turned to me and let go of the ball, throwing it right to me.

To my surprise, I caught it. I have never caught a ball that was thrown to me in my entire life. I didn't even try to contain my excitement as I started jumping up and down.

"Touchdown! I got a touchdown!" I spiked the ball and turned, smiling at Riley. "Some defensemen you are, huh?" I stuck my tongue out and he laughed, coming over to pick up the ball.

"I let you have that one," He smiled, handing me the ball back before leaning in, "I won't go so easy next time." He winked and I couldn't help but laugh.

He reminded me of Edward, just a little bit. But they were so completely different at the same time. It took Edward weeks to actually talk to me and joke with me, it took Riley less than twenty minutes.

I shook my head and walked back to Rose, who was staring at me with her raised eyebrow. "Don't even." I put my hand up at her.

"I'm just saying Bella. Nothing wrong, with a little flirting." I rolled my eyes and settled into my spot next to her. "You're single. Have some fun."

I rolled my eyes again but couldn't help but let my mind wander a bit. I didn't know what Edward was doing down in the Bahamas. I didn't know what he did in his spair time. If he was flirting with other girls. Or even seeing other girls. While I was sure that Edward was only sleeping with me- because I blatanly asked him- that didn't mean he wasn't with other girls. And he wasn't my boyfriend, that much was true. It really wouldn't hurt if I let myself have fun with Riley, just a little...

I shook my head, clearing it. I didn't want to think about the fact that Rose was right and I was single because Edward had never expressed any interest in being anything more than what we were. Which was friends who had sex.

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as the blush spread throughout my body. I looked at Rose, who smiled sadly at me. She knew exactly what I was thinking. I smiled back at her and shook my head.

She was right. I was single. Edward wasn't my boyfriend and until he made it so that I was "off the market," I could flirt with anyone I wanted.

**oooooooooooooooo**

The rest of the game was filled with laughing and screeching at being chased around by the boys everytime Rose and I got the ball. Luckily, our team ended up winning thanks to my first touchdown and we got to have gloating rights for the rest of the night.

I also was getting to spend some nice to with Riley after the game. We all decided to cool off by jumping into the pool. We were floating around, discussing what his life back in NYC was like.

"You know, it was great but it sucked all at the same time."

"What do you mean? New York City sounds like it's amazing." I looked at him with one eye open, the other one still closed as I floated around on my back.

"Well yeah. It is great and I love it, but everything there is so much more expensive. And everything is huge. I had over 2,000 kids in my Junior year class back there. It was very hard to get to know people on a personal level. Not to mention, so many of my friends started getting into the wrong shit. One of my buddies actually OD'd. I knew I had to get out of there."

I put my hand on his arm, "I'm sorry to hear that about your friend." I gave him a sincere smile before ducking under the water to smooth my hair back.

"It's okay. It sucks that it happened, but it was a wake up call to a lot of people. Plus it gave me a reason to move back here with my dad. I missed him while I was across the country."

I smiled at him again, "So what about you Bella? Tell me about yourself."

"Oh, I don't know. I sing, I run, I read. I hangout with Rose and Ali all the time. And when I'm with them, we're usually with our boys. This is my first actual year at Roosevelt, we only transfered there last April. I'm severly uncoordinated and whenever I'm not doing something that requires my full attention. I listen to my iPod because I can never do anything without music."

He nodded his head and laughed a little, "Sounds about right. Always connected to my headphones." I smiled at him as he floated a little closer to me.

His eyes were bright blue and I could see the reflection of the tiki-torches in them. It made it look like he had little orbs of light dancing in his pupils. It made me giggle a little.

His smiled widened and he got a little closer. I felt my blush start to creep up and he looked down at me.

I recognized the look on his face. It was the same one Edward gave me right before he would kiss me. I couldn't help how my eyes widened themselves.

Being flirty and friendly with Riley was one thing, but if he were to kiss me, that's a whole other thing. Luckily for me, his father called him from the deck- asking him to come introduce himself to some people he worked with.

He sighed and looked down at me, "We can continue our discussion a little later on."

I couldn't do anything but nod my head as he smiled and swam away, pulling himself out of the pool.

I made my way over to Rose, Emmett and Jake. Rose and Jake were dicking around, splashing each other and arguing over some TV show. Emmett was just relaxing on the side of the pool. I planted myself next to him and hugged him a little bit. I could feel the small frown on my lips, but I couldn't get it to go away.

"What's happening Little One?" He placed his arm around my shoulders, hugging me into his side. Emmett really was like a big teddy-bear brother.

"I don't know. Nothing, I'm okay." I scrunched my nose up a bit, looking at the water.

Emmett dragged me away from Rose and Jake a little, so we had our own little area of the pool.

"Now that we're mostly alone," he smiled, "why don't you tell me what's bugging you, huh?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just feel weird. Being around Riley."

Emmett nodded his head, waiting for me to continue. "Like, I'm not Edward's girlfriend. I know that. Everyone knows that. But I think Riley was going to kiss me. And I felt like crap because, well, for one- Edward. And for seconds, I didn't tell Riley about Edward. And Rose thinks that joking around and flirting with Riley won't mean anything and shouldn't bother me because Edward isn't my boyfriend and I'm 'single and can do whatever I want."'"

Emmett was silent for a second before he looked down at me. "B, Edward is my boy. You know that. I would do anything for him. But I have to agree with Rosie. You aren't Edward's girlfriend. Or his property. Yeah you guys are... well, yanno. Doing what you do. But until he "puts a ring on it," you don't have to feel bad about flirting or hanging out with other dudes. Know what I mean? You don't have to sleep with Riley, or fuck him, or do whatever. But flirting with him won't kill anybody." He hugged me again and kissed the top of my head on my hair. "Don't worry about it B. You can start feeling bad if you're flirting with other guys and almost getting kissed AFTER Eddie finally ties you down." He smiled at me, laughing.

I hugged him tighter around his waist. "Thanks Em. I'm not trying to...sleep with anybody else. But I was just feeling weird." I smiled up at him.

"I know what you mean homegirl. And don't worry, little Eddie will come around eventually." He laughed and then dunked me under the water, causing him to laugh harder.

The rest of the night was better. I spent a little more time talking to Riley, discussing different music and movies. And when he and his dad left, I gave him a small hug and exchanged numbers when he asked. I spent the rest of the time with Rose and the boys, hanging out in Emmett's basement, watching movies and talking about whatever.

Sometime between 2am and 3am, we all had managed to pass out on the floor, wrapped up in blankets and sleeping bags.

I woke up to a buzzing noise around 3:30am and managed to wiggle myself out from underneath Rose and Jake who had limbs on top of me. I grabbed a blanket and my bag before snuggling up on the couch, searching through my bag for my phone. When I finally found it, I had two missed calls and four texts.

One of the calls was from Alice, around 1:30am. She left a voicemail telling me to let Rose know she got us tomorrow because "family time" was all done and she was finally able to hangout again.

The other call was from Edward, at 3:15am. He hadn't left a voicemail.

The text from Alice was pretty similar.

_You sluts. No one can answer their phones? I miss my babygirls ): - A._

Then I had a text from an unknown number.

_It was great meeting you. Hope to see you again this summer- and soon :) -Riley._

That one made me smile a little. But the last two made my heart pound so hard I thought it would beat out of my chest.

_3:16_

_You always wake up to my phone calls, what gives girly girl? - E._

_3:42am_

_I'm missing you and your voice and that pretty smile. And the way you blush whenever I kiss you. I wish you were here. -E._

I don't even think my heart made it through the second email. I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to the kitchen before pressing "Call" on his contact info.

The text was sent 7 minutes prior and I prayed he hadn't fallen asleep yet. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey there, girly girl." I couldn't help but smile at his voice.

"I miss you too." I could almost see his smile. I walked through the kitchen to Emmett's livingroom, sprawling out on his sofa.

"What did you do today?"

And just like that, it was like it normally was when he called me in the middle of the night. We talked about our days. I told him about the little get together at the McCarty's. The football game, meeting Riley. (I left out the bit about him almost kissing me.) He told me about his birthday celebration, his parents, all the little things they were doing like surfing and parasailing. We talked forever.

And before I knew it, it was almost 6am and I was half asleep as we mumbled back and forth, not even able to understand each other anymore.

"I miss you girly girl. I can't wait to come home. You're the first one I'm coming to see." I giggled and sighed into the phone.

"I miss you too, Eddie."

He snorted at the name and started whispering through the phone. I couldn't even hear him anymore, but it didn't matter. I let sleep take me over while he spoke to me about nothing, and fell into my dreams with a smile on my face and Edward's voice in my head.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hope you enjoyed it (:**

**Reviews make my heart sing out. **

**Xoxo.**

_3:_


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't kill me yet. I'm trying my best to update asap :***

**Enjoy.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The day Edward and his parents got back from their vacation, we all met them at the airport. We made mock-chauffeur signs with their family name and decorations. Emmett's included rainbows, a Playboy cover, and little white bunnies. Why that was included, no one was really sure, but it was Emmett so we just let it be without questioning his motives.

We were all big balls of excitement- our group wasn't complete with Edward. As soon as his plane landed and we spotted him coming down the little walkway, we broke out in cheers and hollering. His face lit up and his smile was so big I thought everyone in the airport was temporarily blinded. Directly behind him was a very attractive couple that without a doubt were his parents.

His mother was tall and slender, her hair the same caramel shade as her son's. She had bright green eyes, just a few shades lighter than Edward's and a soft, welcoming face. His father, despite being one of the most handsom men I had ever seen in my life (if it weren't for his son, I would be debating how I could get him away from Mrs. Cullen) stood out from his family. He was extremely tall, taller than Edward by a few inches. He had about the same build as Edward, muscles in the right places but lanky and slim. And his hair was bright, bright blonde with crystal blue eyes. The only thing Edward seemed to have inherited from his father was his height, build, and facial structure. Both of their jaws were chisled and their noses both had the smallest hint of being crooked in the middle.

They were beautiful. The type of family you see when you buy a picture frame and it has a sample picture in it. They could be that "perfect" family.

Despite trying my hardest to not embarass myself, once Edward was close enough my body went into auto-pilot. I dropped my sign and flung myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around him when he picked me up off the ground. And at the moment, I didn't care that we were in the middle of an airport or right in front of his parents, I let the boy kiss the crap out of me. And I didn't stop until I heard an amused chuckle and the sound of throats clearing.

That's when I remembered that I was Bella Swan, and I was kissing this boy in the middle of a crowded airport and in front of his parents who I had yet to be introduced to. My body turned red and I let myself slide down off of Edward before trying to hide myself in his chest.

It didn't work.

Thankfully, his parents were angels. They just laughed and introduced themselves to me. Telling me to call them Esme and Carlisle because they weren't old enough to be considered a Dr. and Mrs. Esme gave me a hug and Carlisle shook my hand, letting me in on a little secret.

"We never thought we'd get to meet the infamous Bella," he smirked, letting go of my hand, "we were starting to wonder who the girl that had our son disappearing into the middle of the night was."

It was a joke, but my body broke out in a blush none the less. We all talked for a little while longer before they bid us farewell and told Edward they would see him later.

They were great.

After our little reunion, we spent the night with our friends. Talking about his vacation, having dinner at the diner, and just hanging out. It was finally back to normal with everyone reunited, hanging out on Emmett's back-deck.

"So," Edward started, "my parents are going out of town for some convention and I'm having a Fourth of July party this weekend. On the beach."

"Yes!" Emmett hollered, thrusting his fist into the air. "Love Fourth of July parties. I'll supply the fireworks."

"You sure that's a good idea babe?" Rose poked him in the side, giggling. To be honest, Emmett with explosive sounded beyond dangerous.

"Shut up. I'll be careful." He smiled, looking down at her.

"Yeah, okay. Well I'm not going to the hospital with you when you blow off your arm." She rolled her eyes, sipping on her diet coke. He just laughed and kissed her. They were so great together. And despite my best efforts, I couldn't help but feel a little sad at the fact that my best friends were happy in their relationships, while I was still stuck trying to figure out why Edward didn't want to be in a relationship with me.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Alice was jumping around and then suddenly, out of fucking no where she stopped and whipped around to meet my eyes. "Bella you should invite Riley."

Fucking Alice.

Ever since Rose and I had told her about Riley she had been hounding me. Because she thought that as long as Edward wasn't trying to "wife me up" maybe showing him that someone else wanted to would push him along.

I scowled at her.

"Riley? That dude from the party last week?" Edward looked at me, one eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, him. He's all lovey-dovey over Bella." Alice smiled. I was shooting her daggers with my stare, but it didn't phase her. "He texts her everyday. Asking if she wants to go to lunch or dinner or the movies. It's cute. He's got a crush."

I sighed and closed my eyes, pinching my nose like Edward did when he was frustrated.

"I see. That's nice." Edward nodded, looking at me and then at his lap.

Fucking Alice.

"It's nothing. We're just friends."

He nodded again and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well girls, let's get going. Mamma Brandon wants us home nice and early tonight." Alice stood up, giving Jasper a kiss. Rose followed suit. I didn't know what to do so I just leant down and kissed Edward's cheek. He turned and gave me a peck on the lips, but it didn't feel right.

I followed the girls out and drove us to Alice's house. As soon as we were in the saftey of Alice's room I pushed her.

"Alice, what the fuck?" I gritted out. I didn't want things between me and Edward to be weird. I was already having enough trouble with him.

"What?" She looked at me. "He was totally jealous. He needs to grow up and ask you out already because if he doesn't want to put a ring on it maybe someone else will. Riley is cute. And he likes you. And he's serious about taking you out. Edward needs to either step up or step away." She was using her fighting voice, but when she saw my face she stopped, sitting next to me on her bed. "Bella. I know you love him." He bit my lip, sighing. "But if he's just going to keep stringing you along as his fuck buddy, it isn't worth it."

She rubbed my shoulders as I leaned into her. Rose was surprisingly quiet, but when I met her eyes, they said it all. She came and sat on my otherside, wrapping her arm around my waist and leaning into me.

We stayed like that for awhile. Not talking or arguing or joking. Just sitting and leaning on each other. When we finally separated, it was so we could start showering getting ready for the rest of the night, which I was pretty sure was going to include movies, ice cream, and junk food.

Alice went first, stripping as she walked to her bathroom. I grabbed my bag, checking my phone.

Two unread texts.

_Frowning doesn't suit you girly girl. Make sure you keep that smile on your face for me. - E. _

It was sent twenty minutes after we left the house- so that was almost two hours ago. I just replied with a smiley face and a goodnight. The second one was from Riley.

_Hey you :) - Riley._

I text him back.

_Hey what's up? - Bella_

His response was almost instanteous.

_Nothing fun. Wishing I had something to do tonight. What're you up to? - Riley_

_Girls night, as usual. Waiting on my turn to shower. - B._

_You can come shower here ;) - Riley_

_Ha. Yeah, be there in 5. :P - B._

_I wish. :) :) - Riley_

He was so nice. I felt bad not telling him about Edward. So, I decided maybe I should.

_So... I realize that I may be completely wrong for mentioning this. But I figured I should be completely honest just in case. Right now I'm kind of, sort of involved with someone. He's not my boyfriend. I'm not sure what he is. But he is... something? I guess. I just wanted you to know now instead of later. Like I said maybe I'm completely wrong for mentioning it because who knows if I'm even getting the right vibes from you. But yeah. And sorry for blowing up your phone with my babbling antics. - B. _

To say I wasn't nervous to send the text would be a total and complete understatement. But I did anyways.

And five minutes later I was nervous because there was no response. What if I pissed him off? Did he think I led him on?

That's ridiculous. I did nothing wrong.

Then my phone vibrated.

_So you're telling me that you're technically single? - Riley._

_Yes I suppose I am. - B. _

_Then that's all I need to know. Whoever this guy is, is crazy not to make you his. You'd be mine in a hearbeat. - Riley._

_You're making me blush. - B. _

_Good. ;) - Riley._

I stopped responding after that. I flopped on the bed next to Rose, groaning. She looked at me and quirked her perfect eyebrow, silently asking me what was wrong. I just tossed her my phone and let her read it for herself.

She nodded and handed it back, just patting my hand.

Life was so much simpler before Edward Cullen and Riley Biers had appeared in my life.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Today was the day of Edward's highly anticipated 4th of July party. We were all in a buzz thinking about it. I had only seen Edward once since the night at Emmett's, and that was Thursday night. He called me from Jasper's house, asking if he could come over at 1:30am.

Who am I to say no? I hadn't seen him and we had barely text.

He showed up, letting himself in the front door as I had already unlocked it and snuck up to my room, expertly dodging all the creaky steps. He was a pro now.

I didn't even have to let him in my bedroom, I knew he was there with the soft click of the door shutting and the lock sliding into place. He crawled onto my huge bed, lying next to me in the dark. I turned towards him- his lips were already there.

We had spent the next couple hours just feeling each other. With our lips, hands, tongues- whatever we had.

There weren't many words apart from the couple of "fucks," "shit," and "oh" that were escaping us. Nights like these were golden. Nights when we didn't have to talk, we could just do. It reminded me why I wanted Edward so badly. Even after the touching and the sex, we could just lay in my bed, his arms wrapped around me with our foreheads touching in complete silence and be one-hundred percent content, without worrying about whether or not it was awkward.

That's the reason I wasn't trying to push him into a relationship. I didn't want to ruin what we had.

I was currently working on tying a very large American Flag bandana into a "shirt." Alice had bought one for all three of us, telling us that we had to be festive. Yes, I agreed, but we couldn't be festive in tank tops or t-shirts?

I had folded the bandana into a triangle before wrapping it around my torso. Thankfully, due to the fact that it was ridiculously large, it covered everything alright as I tied it and knotted it three times across my back. It was tight enough to where I wouldn't have to worry about it falling down. And once again, like I was for the majority of the summer, I was braless. I pulled on my cut-off jean shorts and my red Chucks and called it a day.

I let Rose tackle my hair. She kept it simple. Going with the bandana theme, she tied a white bandana into my hair so it was pushing my bangs back, as if it were a headband. Her and Alice were similarly dressed, both in cut-off jean shorts. They had red and blue bandanas in their hair, the style varying a little in each of us.

Despite the fact that we were huge dorks who dressed alike for the party, we looked good. We looked hot. And I was feeling myself.

I let Alice throw some eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick on me and then we were off, Jasper had picked us up.

"Don't you ladies look good?" He smiled. He had on a white tank top, red shorts, and blue shoes. I had a feeling Alice had coordinated his outfit as well.

How else do you celebrate the 4th of July if you're not doing your best impression of America?

We pulled up to Edward's house about fifteen minutes later. The party was already in full blast- people were everywhere. All over the house, the backyard, spread up and down the beach. There were three or four fires simultaneously running- games of volleyball were going, there were people swimming in the ocean. It was crazy.

As soon as we made it in the house, we were taken by Emmett who gravitated us towards the backyard and the chests full of beer and liquor.

"Shots!" He yelled, pulling Rose into his side. I felt like I was going to get way too drunk tonight.

We threw back three shots in a row. All of which burned like hell. I grabbed myself and the girls three coronas and we ventured more into the party. I ran into everyone but Edward- I hadn't even spotted him yet.

Once I found Emmett again, I reached up on my toes to yell over the music.

"Have you seen Edward?"

"Not since before the party started, Duckling!" He yelled back. Duckling? That was new.

I nodded and thanked him before making my way back into the yard.

After about twenty minutes of mingling and searching, I finally found Edward. He was playing pong with a group of people, laughing at some joke that was made.

I made my way over to him, gently poking his side. He whipped his head around and smiled at me.

"Hey girly girl." He wrapped his arms around me in a hug before taking in my outfit. "Lookin' good." He winked. My heart dropped. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, before leaning into my ear. "That shirt looks so easy to take off. I can't wait to have some fun with you later on." He kissed my earlobe and took a step away, smirking.

I giggled and nodded before waving to him and the rest of the people he was with. I figured I would have some fun and mingle a little. After all, it was a party.

I made my way down to the beach, running into a few people I knew from school. I was on my third beer and feeling a little buzzed when I ran smack dab into someones wet, shirtless chest.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't even see you." I looked up, frantically explaining. "I'm so clumsy."

I was met with a low chuckle and a familiar smile. "Yes, yes you are."

"Riley!" I gave him a cautious hug. All I needed was for him to press against me and have my "shirt" get wet so everyone could see that I was sans bra. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with my neighbor. He said Edward Cullen's parties were to die for so how could I resist? Though now that you're here, I'm definitely glad I came." He gave me a lazy smirk and it made me blush from my face to my chest.

"I'm pretty glad to see you too."

We talked for a little while longer, walking up and down the beach. There were a few times he haphazardly threw his arm around my shoulder, but I did my best to shrug it off everytime he would.

We were perched one a small log on the beach by one of the fires. I was on my fifth beer, drinking slowly. I was definitely feeling the shots and the beers now. We had been talking for what seemed like forever. I hadn't really seen any of my friends since I wandered away from Edward earlier.

Currently we were discussing our favorite New Found Glory song.

"It has to be Hit Or Miss." Riley was arguing. He was cute, but wrong.

"That is a good one, but no way will any song of theirs ever beat My Friends Over You for me. That song is just so great." I nodded along to the beat of the song, singing it in my head.

"I don't know..." I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

Next thing I know, he was pressing his lips against mine. I didn't even have time to register what happened before I felt him pull away. My mouth just hung open, eyes blinking.

"Riley I told you..." I started, not sure what to say.

"I know. You're involved. But he obviously is the biggest idiot in the world if he isn't claiming you as his." He moved closer but I put my hand up.

Sighing, I stood. "I just need a minute, okay?" I smiled down at him the best I could. He nodded and grabbed hold of his beer that was sitting in the sand.

I waved and started walking back towards the house. It had been a few hours now and I needed to find Rose or Alice. I made my way past all the fire and games and into the kitchen. Thankfully for me, there was Rose. Sitting on the kitchen countertop, chatting to some random girl I didn't know the name of.

As soon as she saw me in the kitchen, she excused herself and stalked over to me, pulling me into the small half-bath off the kitchen.

"What happened?" was it written all over my face?

"Riley kissed me." I whispered.

"And?"

"And nothing. But I feel like crap now." I sighed.

Rose sighed too, pulling me into her arms.

"Don't feel bad Bella. It was a kiss, that's all." She smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead. "Wipe that look off your face, you look like someone just ran over your puppy." She giggled and I couldn't help but crack a small smile. I nodded my head and followed her out.

Out of the bathroom, out of the house, back to the beach.

Riley wasn't sitting there anymore. I was kind of relieved.

Out of nowhere, Alice and Jasper appeared. I swear it's like she could appear at any moment when she knew something had happened to either me or Rose. They sat with us around the fire, cracking jokes. When I finally checked my phone, it was almost 2am.

I kicked sand around as I listened to Rose crack jokes about these two drunk girls who were swimming down in the water. Looking through the fire, I felt my heart stop in my chest as I gasped.

There stood Edward. And next to Edward was some tall, thin, strawberry blonde girl wearing nothing more than a barely there 2 piece bikini. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the fact that his face was attached to her and his hands were all over her barely covered body.

I had never sobered up faster. I felt like my heart was going to pop.

I latched on to Rose's arm, squeezing it.

_Do not cry. Do not cry. _

She looked at me and then followed my gaze to Edward.

"You're fucking kidding me." She growled out.

She stood up, but I pulled her back down. I didn't want her saying anything to him. I didn't want anyone saying anything, I just wanted to leave.

"Jasper can you please take me home. Or to Ali's. Or wherever." I whispered. It was really, very hard not to cry.

He nodded and stood up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. The girls followed behind us. If I was leaving, I'm guessing they were too. Of course, we had to walk right past Edward and whoever this girl was. I kept my head down, pressed into Jasper's side.

We had almost made it past, almost, when I heard Edward's drunken slur.

"Bell-la?" I choked on a sob. "Wait, Bell-la." I took Rose's hand and let her pull me up into the house and past everyone. I didn't care if he was drunk. I was drinking too, but I didn't let Riley get further then a peck on the lips.

Stupidly, I turned around. Jasper was holding Edward by his shoulders, talking quietly to him. My eyes met Edward's and I couldn't hold back the tears. They silently slid down my face as I turned back around, Edward turned and stalked back to theg girl, and I let Alice and Rose walk me to Jasper's Honda.

I slid in the backseat, sandwiched between my girls for the second time this week as Jasper hopped in the front, turning on the car and letting it get all warmed up. I let the tears flow, keeping in the sobs I felt. It felt like my heart was going to break into a million little pieces.

It didn't take long until we were back at Ali's house. While I at first wanted to stay with my girls, as soon as I saw my truck I wanted nothing more than to just be in my own home.

I followed the girls to Alice's room, before grabbing my stuff.

"Bell? Where you going?" Alice was standing behind me as I collected my stuff.

"I know you guys are going to fight it. But I just wanted to go home, curl up, and let my mind figure itself out." I sniffled, wiping my nose with my hand.

Much to my surprise, they didn't fight it. Not one bit.

They walked me to my Tundra, making sure I had everything I needed. Before hoisting myself up and into the truck, they both hugged me, squeezing me. Alice gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

"It'll be okay baby Bell." she said, wiping the tears from my face. I nodded my head and hugged her and Rose one more time before getting in my truck, waving, and heading home.

**oooo**

When I pulled in the driveway, it was past 3:30 in the morning. My father's cruiser was gone, he must have been working the overnight. But much to my surprise, I could see the light from my parents room on.

Why in the world my mother was awake beat me.

I pulled in the driveway, putting my truck in park and grabbed my keys. Before going inside, I shot Alice and Rose a text in our group chat.

_Just pulled in the drive. Going to bed. Love you both. - B._

I turned my phone off and threw it in my bag, not wanting to be bothered. The walk up to the door of my house felt like it took forever.

I didn't even go upstairs. I went straight to my parents room, wanting to see if my mom really was awake, or if she had simply left the light on. Her door was open and there she was, sitting up in bed- wide awake and reading a book.

When I stuck my head in, she noticed me right away. She must have also noticed the fact that my face was beet red and not from blushing. She flipped out of bed, shuffling over to me, her arms open.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? Why are you home? Have you been crying?" She fired off all the questions at once, but I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. I just started crying. And not the silent crying I had been doing so far- I broke out in full out sobs, my body crippling into her embrace.

She walked me over to the bed and sat me down on it, running her fingers through my hair and rubbing my back.

"Bella, sweetie, just calm down." She cooed, continuing to rub my back. I cried for what seemed like forever before I finally started to calm down.

The sobs halted, but my tears continued to flow.

"Talk to me baby, what happened?" I could hear the worry in her voice. "Please tell me sweetie."

And I did. I told her everything. I told her everything starting from the first time my eyes landed on Edward in the cafeteria up until the last second my eyes watched him as he stalked back to that girl at the party. About how he found me in the gazebo at Gio's party and kissed me. I told her about our date at the diner. His kisses. Our joking. How he called me "girly girl" and it was the best thing ever. I told her that he's the boy I lost my virginity to- though I kept the details from her on just how often this boy was canoodling her daughter. How he would call me in the middle of the night and sneak over to see me. I told her that I loved him and that I was in love with him- and that it sucked. I told her that Rose and Alice were mad because he wouldn't "committ" to me and how I felt stupid for thinking that I was the only girl he was with. How I just wished that it was just me because I didn't think my heart could handle thinking he was having sex with me and who knows who else. And I told her that when he kissed that girl my entire heart felt like it cracked in half and it felt like I was tearing in half right along with it.

She didn't say anything the whole time- she let me pour my heart out, she let me cry and most importantly she let me just work through it.

Sometime around 5am I finally felt myself begin to fall asleep, wrapped up in my mom's arms as she brushed my hair with her fingers and told me everything was going to be okay.

That night was the first night in awhile that I had dreamt about Edward Cullen and hadn't woken up smiling.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**WELL. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for bearing with me (;**

**Reviews are what help broken hearts feel better. **

**Xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy (:**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When I woke up the next morning, or afternoon, I was sandwiched between my mom and dad in their kingsize bed. My dad was still in his uniform from work, having probably just flopped down next to me to pass out- and my mom had her one arm still around me, just as she did when I had fallen asleep. Squirming my way out from under them was a little difficult, but after a few minutes I finally made it.

I tip-toed out of the room and grabbed my abandoned bag, running upstairs. My clock told me it was 1pm. I was still tired, but I knew I had to be awake. Even if all I wanted to do today was sleep.

Making my way into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. All the eye makeup Alice had forced onto me was all over my face and my hair was so big it looked like an afro. I shook my head, rubbing at my eyes.

It dawned on me that my phone was still off. I grabbed my bag, rummaging through it before finding the phone and switching it on.

After the minute it took to reboot and connect to my WiFi, it started vibrating with alerts. I just let it go until it finished.

Once the phone was silent against the counter, I picked it up, prepared for the worst from my girls.

_24 new text messages  
10 missed calls  
5 voicemails_

Jesus Christ that was a lot.

Only one of the missed calls were from Alice and Rose- at about 11:30am. The rest were from Edward. The voicemails were similar- one from the girls, the rest from Edward.

I listened to the one from Alice.

"_Hey Bell. It's me and Rose. Let us know when you're up. We love you." _She sounded so sad for me. I tried not to sniffle.

I didn't want to listen to the ones from Edward. But I pressed play for one of them anyways.

It was dated for today at 9:17am.

"_Bella. Girly-girl. Please answer my calls. I fucked up I know, just call me okay? Or text me. Just stop fucking ignoring me. Please."_

His voice made my eyes water. I didn't want any excuses of I was drunk or I didn't know. I deleted the other texts and opened up the messages. 16 of them were from Edward- I read one and deleted the others before even looking. I read the ones from Alice and Rose- they were saying goodnight and then goodmorning, asking me to call them when I woke up. The last one was from Riley.

_Hey you. Shoot me a text soon, okay? - Riley._

He was so simple and easy and even after my blatant disregard for his kiss, he was still contacting me. I sighed and plugged my phone in, turning on the shower and hopping into the scalding water. I let it wash away as much as it could from the previous night, hoping I could wash away the feeling of a torn apart heart.

**oooooooooooooooo**

When I was finished showering and getting dressed, I made my way downstairs. My mother was awake, cooking something. I walked over and hugged her, she threw an arm around me in return.

"Thank you for being there for me Mom." I snuggled against her.

I didn't care that I was almost 17, I loved my Mommy.

"Oh baby, that's what I'm here for." She kissed my head. "Are you feeling better?"

I shrugged, unsure. "Not really." I scrunched my face up.

"Well how about this. Let's have a girls day? We can do anything you want. You just name it." She smiled at me.

"Okay, that sounds good. Can uh, can Rose and Ali come?" I asked.

"Of course. They are girls." She laughed and I giggled too. I text them really quick, telling them to come to my house. They replied almost instantly, saying they'd be there soon. "So what do you wanna do today then honey?"

I took a few minutes. I didn't want to risk running into Edward, at all. I just knew my sobs and tears would resurface if I saw him. I wanted to do something new and different, that would take away the pain of Edward and his stupid lips and that stupid girl.

"So, any ideas?" My mom looked at me again, slipping some of the pancakes she made on a plate for me.

"Maybe. You really mean anything?" I looked at her tentatively.

"As long as we can't get arrested for it." She laughed like a little girl. My mom was so cute.

"Okay. I want to get my nose and belly button pierced." I said, my voice laced with hope.

My mom paused, looking at me. She didn't say anything for awhile and I felt like she was going to say no.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Who doesn't like changing it up once in awhile?"

I beamed at her, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Thank you! I can't wait to tell Rose and Alice!" I jumped and gave her a kiss on the cheek before whipping out my phone and texting them.

What better way to forget about something than to do something drastically different?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Alice and Rose were almost as excited as I was.

"Bella, you're going to look so good with those!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, I think you'll look bitchin'." I laughed at Rose's expression. So did my mom. It was fun seeing her so laid back. I guess it was because she knew that we were old enough now.

"You can do anything you want Bella." My mom cut in, "Just no nipples and don't go getting your clit pierced." I laughed really hard, mostly because my mother thought that I would ever think about getting my clit pierced. Plus she said clit.

"Don't worry, I won't Mom." I was still laughing. "But, does this mean you'll let me get a tattoo this summer, too?" I raised my eyebrow at her, smirking.

"I wouldn't say no." I gaped at my mother.

"I can get a tattoo?!" I was practically screaming, bouncing around in the seat.

"Calm down Bella," my mother laughed. I don't think she understood how exciting this was. "We'll see how things go with your nose and stomach. Then, we'll talk about it." She winked.

That meant yes.

I was going to have a tattoo before school started.

The pain of Edward was buried in the back of my mind; I was too excited to let myself think about it right now.

When we pulled up to the shop, I felt my stomach tighten. I was excited, but nervous. I didn't want to bitch out because it was going to hurt.

I took a few deep breaths, then followed my mom and friends inside.

The shop was surprisingly bright and decorated all over the place. It had sleek black couches and music playing from somewhere in the back. If I didn't know that this is where the pushed needles through peoples skin and stabbed people repeatedly with smaller needles, it would be almost comforting.

We waited for a minute before a very tall, skinny guy came bounding around the corner. He was covered from his jawline to his knuckles in tattoos and his eyebrow had three rings all in a row. He was good looking and had a huge smile on his face.

"Well hello there!" He was so chipper, "what can I do for a good looking bunch of ladies such as yourselves?" He smiled wider, showing off a small piercing that hung from under his upper lip.

My mom stepped forward a little. "My daughter," she gestured to me, "is looking to get a few piercings today."

"Oh?" He turned and smiled at me, before gesturing to come forward. "And what are you looking for?"

"Well," my voice shook a little, I was nervous now. "I want my nose and my navel."

He nodded and looked at me, looking at my nose specifically.

"Well honey," he smiled, "we can definitely do that for you. Can you show me your stomach really quick?" I lifted up my shirt and he looked for a second before nodding, "definitely. Can I make a suggestion though?"

I bit my lip but nodded anyways- he smiled more. He must have loved smiling.

"You have such a nice nose," I laughed at his appraisal. "I'm serious. It's thin and nice and rounded, plus your nostrils are perfect size for a piercing. Personally, if I were you and had that nose, I would get both nostrils done today." I cocked my head to the side. "As in, both sides of your nose done. It was look good with your face." He smiled and I blushed.

I looked back at Rose and Alice- Rose shrugged and Ali gave me a thumbs up.

"What do you think, Mom?" I looked at her. Since she was paying, it was ultimately her decision.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "I think that you will look great regardless."

Well that was that.

"I want both nostrils and my navel then." I said, lookng at the guy.

"Great! And hey, since you're getting alll three- I'll throw the second nostril in for free." He winked at me, I blushed again.

He pulled out a few forms for my mother to sign, since I was underage. And after that, he just had me pick out the jewlery and then grabbed my hand and brought me back. Alice and Rose came with me, my mother opted to sit out in the waiting area. She didn't need to see needles going through my various body parts.

"Okay sweetie, let me explain what's gonna happen. Okay?" I nodded. "I'm going to do your nose first, and then your belly button. That way, if you feel at all woozy, you can already be laying down." He smiled, chuckling a little bit. He brought out a little marker and looked at me, pulling my face so I was looking straight ahead. Placing two dots, one on each nostril, he looked again before nodding, then had me lift my shirt up so he could mark my belly button. "Alright, go take a look in the mirror and tell me if you like the placing of all of these." I jumped down and made my way to the mirror.

The little dots on my nose looked like they were as lined up as possible and my belly button looked fine to me. I turned around and smiled, making my way back to him.

"Looks good to me." I smiled again, hopping back up.

"Okay let's get started. He pulled on a new set of black gloves and got the jewlery and needles ready. "Do you want a countdown?" He asked, wiping my nose with a little alcohol pad.

"No thank you. I think I would cringe and mess things up if I knew it was coming." He laughed and smiled.

I grabbed Alice and Rose's hand and closed my eyes. I felt a little pinch and some pulling on one side, followed by one gigantic tear sliding down my face. A few moments later, I felt the same thing on the other side.

It did not feel like I had just had a needle pressed through my nose on both sides.

"Okay, now lie back." I did as told, pulling my shirt up. I still had my eyes closed, the two huge tears rolling down my face. Just like before, a few seconds later I felt a small pinch- it was a little more painful than the previous ones and was lasting longer. "Now this is just a clamp. It holds the skin in place so I can pierce it. It'll probably be more uncomfortable than the needle itself." And a little bit longer, just like that, I felt a couple more pulls and then a pinch and then heard the sound of gloves coming off.

"Alright chick, you're all done. Go take a look." I jumped off the table and walked to the mirror.

One side of my nose had a small black stud in it, while the other was pierced with a silver hoop. I smiled, it looked great. My belly button looked awesome,with a silver barbell that had a small black stone on both ends. I smiled in the mirror, turning back to look at the piercer and my friends.

"I love them!" I squeaked.

The piercer smiled and then led us back to the front. My mom looked at me and smiled, complimenting me on them.

"I'm glad you're so excited about them. They look great." The guy said, smiling more.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"No problem, anytime you want anything done. I'm your guy." He was still smiling. I grabbed his card from him and handed it to my mom.

"I will definitely come back here if I ever want anything else done." He smiled at my words and then waved as we left.

We decided to go to lunch, and the entire way there, I was in the back excitedly chatting about my new additions with the girls. My mom was driving with a small smile on her face.

_She's probably happy you aren't crying anymore._

While my mind was probably right, it didn't help that that thought brought up thoughts about why I had been crying in the first place.

We pulled up to a little Mexican restaurant and all jumped out, making our way to the restaurant.

Outside was a huge, black Jeep. I looked at Rose and raised my eyebrow. She followed my gaze to the Jeep and furrowed her eyebrows in response.

"I don't think so..." She added, following my mom into the restaurant.

"What are the chances the boys would be here? And if they are, why would Edward be?" Alice added in.

I sucked in a breath at his name and let it out. Please don't let them be here. We were seated in a big round booth that fit all five of us.

Peering across the restaurant, I didn't see anything- but you could never be too careful. We ordered our drinks and then some kind of appetizer before I continued my search.

While I was expecting my gaze to land on Emmett and whoever, I didn't expect to come face to face with Riley. Yet there he was, right across the restaurant, smiling at me. As he slid away from his booth, I excused myself and followed suit, meeting him in the middle of the floor.

"Hey Bella, what a coincidence seeing you here." He smiled down at me. He was genuinely happy to see me. It made me smile too. "And look at those," he pointed at my nose. "Very sexy." He winked. I laughed.

"Isn't it? And thank you. I just got them. They were kind of a last minute impulse." I smiled and then looked back at the table, my mom and friends peering at us before looking at each other and starting up a conversation. They were so busted. "So..."

"So..."

"Riley, I want to apologize about running away last night." I blushed.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. You're involved with someone- I overstepped boundaries." He shook his head, apologizing.

"Was involved." I corrected.

"What?"

"I was involved... Some stuff happened last night. And well, let's just say I definitely do not want to be running into that guy for awhile."

Riley's eyes lit up, looking down at me. He wrapped his hands around my arms and smiled.

"So does that mean I could possibly kiss you and you wouldn't run away?"

I laughed, shrugging. "Maybe someday. Just not this moment- especially with my nosey mother and best friends staring at us." He followed my gaze to my table and laughed, nodding.

Then, just as I feared, I heard the voice of someone I definitely didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Baby B!" Emmett. "Baby B, that is you!" I looked around Riley and found Emmett raising up from his table across the restaurant and walking towards me. "I knew it was. Jake said no cause you don't have nose rings, but it is you! And you do have nose rings! Are those new?" He was standing there, next to Riley and I.

I nodded my head, biting my lip.

_Please God, do not let Edward be here. _

I was suddenly surrounded. My girls on either side of me; Emmett and Riley in front of me. Rose was shooting Emmett looks that could kill, telling him to be quiet.

But my worst fear was confirmed. Bounding up behind Emmett were Jasper, Jake, and fucking Edward.

Damn it, fuck.

"Bella, those look good on you. Really good." Emmett commented, touching the actual hoop with his finger. "I dig them."

Edward was almost to us. He looked cool and confident and determined. Damnit.

"Thanks Em. Just got them done. Along with my belly button." I lifted my shirt to show him and felt the eyes of everyone peer down at my stomach. Riley was looking, Jake, Jasper glanced for a second with Emmett, and of course, there was Edward- staring down at my stomach. I ripped my shirt down covering it.

The guys were all right there then, lined up. I avoided Edward's stare like it was the plague.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked, I ignored him. He stepped forward. "Bella, come on."

I stepped back, turning towards my table.

"Look I gotta get going. We gotta order." I smiled at everyone, except for Edward. If I looked at him, I just know the tears would spill out of my eyes. My heart felt like re-breaking all over again and that was just from seeing him. I turned to Riley, smiling up at him as much as I could with the tears threatenin to spill. "Riley, I'll text or call you later, okay?"

He nodded his head, then looked at Edward and back to me. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "I'm counting on it Bells."

And with that, he turned and went back to his table. I started back for mine, letting Alice and Rose give their perspective boys kisses and hellos. But not before I snuck a peek at Edward. He was glaring at Riley: if looks could kill, Riley would probably keel over right then and there.

A part of me still wanted to cry being so near to Edward, but another part felt better knowing that it bothered Edward that Riley kissed me. Even if it was just my cheek.

When I sat back down, my mom looked at me, sipping her Coke.

"So that's Edward, hmm?" I nodded, chewing on my lip. "And the other is Riley?" I nodded again. "Oh baby. These boys, well. You know."

I just nodded again as Rose and Alice came back to the table. Lunch was void of any conversation floating around Riley or Edward. I was thankful. I knew Alice and Rose would grill me about Riley and Edward later, but for now, I was happy they were keeping it at bay and out of my mind.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**One Month Later **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I had been avoiding Edward for awhile not. Ever since everything that happened, and I was pretty good at it. I still hungout with the rest of our friends, and had a good time, it was just when I knew Edward wasn't going to be there. And thankfully, none of the guys ever brought it up. They knew Edward was wrong and that it wasn't fair, even if we weren't technically "dating." And thankfully again, they didn't tell me how Edward was doing or if he had moved on with some other girl.

When I wasn't with my girls, which was often, or hanging out with the guys- I was usually with Riley. Even if I was with the girls, he would text me and ask if I could get away for a few hours. He took me to dinner and movies and to the park- we had fun. And he didn't push. It took me about two weeks until I let him kiss me again.

But now, I let him kiss me all the time. Whether it was a little peck when he said goodbye or if we were in the back of his truck, making out. Kissing Riley was... well it was different. It wasn't bad, it was just different. He was a little sloppier than Edward- not like horrible, but his kisses weren't as precise as Edward's were. And they weren't as urgent. They were nice.

But they weren't Edward's.

I still found myself getting upset over Edward- whenevr I was laying in bed at night and thinking about the fact that I wasn't "with" him anymore. It still stung, really bad. It had only been a month and despite what you may see in movies or hear from people, it takes more than a month and a new fling to mend a broken heart.

Why did I have to go falling in love, like a fool.

Tonight was one of the the girls night we had been having so frequently. Especially with school starting up in about two weeks, we were getting as many girls nights in as possible. Not that we didn't have them during school, we just had more time to sleep and stay up during summer.

Tonight was a night to eat really bad food and watch really great old movies. In our line up was Pretty Women, Dirty Dancing, Footloose, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Drive Me Crazy and 10 Things I Hate About You.

"The best movies were made previous to the new millenium." I said, halfway through 10 Things I Hate About You. Rose and Alice hummed their agreement.

This was probably one of my favorite movies. Not only was Heath Ledger to die for, but I loved the interactions between his character and Julia Stiles' characater made my heart melt.

"See, why can't guys be like him!" I thrust my handful of popcorn towards the tv.

"Bella, he only dated her for money..." Alice said, throwing popcorn at my face.

I stuck my tongue out. "Yeah but he loves her." I sighed, "and he knows it. I mean when she reads that poem she wrote him... Ugh his face." I pouted my lip out and stuffed a handful of chocolate covered popcorn in my mouth. "Yanno?"

Alice giggled and Rose huffed, throwing more popcorn at me. I stuck my middle finger up at her.

"Bella," Rose started, looking over at me. "Are you going to have sex with Riley?"

I almost choked.

"Rose! I've only been seeing him for a month!"

She shrugged, "You hadn't been seeing Edward for that long when you guys had sex. Not to mention, Riley actually refers to you as his GIRLFRIEND. He introduces you to people as his girlfriend. And besides, you already let him get in your pants other ways." I scoffed. "Well you did!"

During our most recent make-out session at his house, I had let Riley feel his way into my skirt. He had been really patient and I was all sorts of sexually frustrated. And it's not like I wasn't attracted to him and didn't want to, I was just nervous. I didn't think there was anything wrong with a little finger action.

"Thanks for making me sound like an easy ho, Rose." I rolled my eyes, she threw a twizler at me.

"I didn't say that. I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Just like I don't think there's anything wrong with you having sex with him." She looked at me. I looked at Alice, she nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just don't know if I should." I huffed, looking in my bowl of goodies and then back at the TV. "What if... well, what if something happens with him too?"

Rose shook her head. "Don't let the fact that you Edward fucked up, mess up anything with you and Riley." She smiled sadly at me. "I know you still love him," that made my heart hurt, "but maybe moving forward with Riley will make your heart feel better."

"I agree Bella," Alice blurted out, "we know you're still in love with Edward, but Riley may be able to mend that broken heart." Her small smile matched Rose's.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I paused. "I don't love Riley though."

"You don't have to love to have fun." Rose stated, giving me a look. "Besides, don't ya know the best way to get over a man is to get under another?" She smirked and winked, and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You're gross. I'll let you guys know." I shook my head at her.

"It's going to happen, B." Alice said. "I know it. You and Riley are going to have sex before school starts."

I just shook my head at them and laughed.

Deciding whether or not I wanted to have sex with Riley was such a big deal. And I couldn't help but think about the fact that with Edward, it was as easy as breathing. I didn't think twice- I just did.

Fuck my friends for making me think so much about it.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Riley had a water bed, and whenever we were in it, it always made me giggle when it would jiggle us around.

It was the Saturday before school started, and we decided to have a nice day in together while we could. His room was huge, filled with boy things like an Xbox, Playstation, huge TV, and all types of sports things. The last few weeks had been full of football practice, so I hadn't been seeing him all that much during the week, we mostly spent the weekends together. Just like Ali and Rose did with Jasper and Emmett.

It made me queasy thinking that Riley and Edward were on the team together, but I never asked if anything had gone down. I didn't want to know.

I was currently under Riley, trying to breathe as he tickled the life out of me.

"Ri-i-iley! Stop!" I screeched, trying to get away from him. But he didn't let up. He just laughed at me, his long fingers digging into my ribcage.

"If you give me a kiss, I'll stop." He bargained. I pressed my lips to his within nanoseconds. I could feel his laughter.

He stopped tickling me, but pressed his lips harder against mine, pressing his whole body against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He pressed himself into me harder, grinding himself into me as his lips descended down my jaw and onto my neck.

The little moans escaping from me spewed him on, causing him to leave little bite marks along my neck and collarbone. I could hear his labored breathing as he pulled back and ran his hands up and down my ribcage. I ran my fingers through his short hair as much as I could, pulling his face back up to kiss me.

His hands slowly made their way under my shirt, resting right below my chest. His thumbs slipping brushing back and forth over my nipples. It made me shudder and let out a low moan.

"Bella," he kissed me, "I want you so much." He let out, growling slightly at the end of his sentence.

I kissed him again. "Do you?" I bit his lip lightly, dragging it between my teeth.

"Yes." I felt his chest vibrating as I ran my hands down and dipped them into the waistband of his sweatpants. I let my finger tips run across his length, teasing him. He moaned into my neck.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wrapping my hand around him. Riley was impressive. Not the most impressive but.. Impressive nonetheless.

"Positive." He bit out, kissing me hard. "So badly."

I took a deep breath as I continued pumping him in my hand. I looked down at him, his eyes were closed and his bottom lip was stuck between his teeth.

"Do you... do you have condoms?" I asked, praying my voice didn't sound as shakey to him as it sounded in my head. His eyes popped open and he looked at me.

"Yes." He paused, "Yes I do."

I tightened my grip on him just a little, biting my lip. I let myself breathe for a minute before looking back in his eyes.

"Then okay." I breathed out, the words almost getting stuck in my throat.

"Are you... are you serious?" His eyes darkened, the light blue turning to the color you see the ocean in pictures.

"Very." I bit my lip before kissing him. "I want to."

He kissed me hard and sucked my lip inbetween his, crawling so he was over me.

"Okay." He smiled his Riley-smile and then started peeling my clothes off. When I was laying there in front of him, bare and exposed, he started taking his own off, kissing me as much as possible the whole time.

I could feel the tension in my body as he finally stripped himself of his boxers and sweats, leaving us both naked and ready.

He looked at me in the eyes again. "You're really sure? I understand if it's too soon, I wouldn't want to -" I cut him off, kissing him.

"Riley, yes. I'm sure. Are you?" I looked at him, smiling.

"Fuck yes." He laughed and then rolled over, grabbing a condom from his beside table. He looked up and smiled at me again as he rolled it over him, positioning himself between my legs. "I don't think you know how happy this makes me."

I smiled at him, kissing him as he pushed inside of me. I couldn't respond to him.

Even though sex with Riley wasn't bad, not by any means, I didn't enjoy it as much as I should have. I didn't come when he did and I barely came after he decided to pull out and finish me off using his mouth and hands.

In the back of my head, all I heard was the quiet little voice I had been trying my hardest to ignore whenever I was with anyone other than myself.

The one telling me this was wrong because all I still wanted was Edward.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**What is Bella thinking? O:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
I'm begging for you to tell me how you're digging the story.**

**Reviews and comments are highly appreciated and they're better than nose rings and belly piercings (:**

**Xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter for today guys. Sorry if I pissed some of you off last week! But hey, sometimes stories gotta piss you off before they smile. I hope I didn't lose any of you guys (:**

**Enjoy!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

I was not looking forward to today: the first day of school. My heart was in my chest and I felt like I was going to have a panic attack any second.

Pretending Edward wasn't there was easy, but when he was going to possibly be in the same rooms at me, there was no way I would be able to completely ignore him.

I felt sick after I went home from Riley's house Saturday night. My stomach hurt and I felt like the worse person in the world. After calling Rose and Alice over to discuss it, they assured me a hundred times that I did nothing wrong and I should be happy that Riley and I were so close so soon and blah blah blah, I wasn't buying any of it.

I was miserable and moody and felt like shit because I felt like even though I hadn't even spoken to him, I was still doing him wrong.

_SO he kissed another girl a few times... Big deal?_

To me at least. I knew I was being crazy.. He wasn't my boyfriend. He could kiss whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

But I only wanted him to kiss me. And touch me.

So if he could kiss whoever he wanted, I could kiss whoever I wanted.

I sighed, climbing in my Tundra. Squirming around I felt the skin on my ribs feel tight. I had forced my mother into keeping her word regarding a tattoo.

From the time I had woken up Sunday, I badgered her- telling her I needed one before school started Monday. It took her a few hours, but she eventually agreed and on our way to the tattoo shop we went. I was vibrating with excitement again. The same guy who took care of my piercing was there. He greeted me with his smile and asked if I was keeping up with the aftercare procedures before writing up the paperwork for my mom.

"Now I'm not a tattoo artist, but I'll give you the best. Don't worry." He smiled and then brought me back to a little closed off room. Following him inside, I met a small girl- about the size of Alice. Not one tattoo covered the skin I could see, but in an instant she was in front of my shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Mary Beth. What can I do for you today?" She smiled.

"Well, I'm Bella. And I want a tattoo, right here." I lift up my shirt and pointed to my rib cage. "I want a column of different flowers. Different colors, types, whatever."

She came up to my side and looked at my ribs, "You sure? That's gonna hurt." She stated easily.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can deal." I smiled and looked at her.

She smiled and nodded, "Sounds good to me. Let me sketch up something."

We talked for about fifteen minutes as she drew and erased and re-drew. Finally, she waved me over, opening up her little sketch book to a picture. It was perfect. There were about seven or eight flowers all in a row- on top was a daisy, followed by a rose, a lily and then several other flowers I wasn't particularly sure of.

"And we can make them whatever colors. Up to you girl." She smiled.

I smiled brightly back. "Whatever colors you think are best. I'm ready."

She clapped her hands and then nodded. "Let's get you all set up."

**oo**

Two and a half hours later, after some serious discomfort, I was all set with a brand new shiny ink. Mary Beth wiped down my tattoo, applied some ointment to it, and then wrapped it up. I gave her a slow hug and then made my way out, showing it off to my mom at the same time. She smiled in approval and I was so glad to have a mother like her.

I snapped a picture and sent it to Alice and Rose.

_Omfg Bella no way. So beautiful. - A_

_Wear a crop tomorrow. Show that baby off. You go girl. - R._

Their texts made me smile and gave me a bit of confidence I needed for the next day at school and a boost in my mood.

**oo**

Pulling into the parking lot at school next to Emmett's jeep, I took a deep breath- grabbed my backpack and hopped out, walking towards the school. I fell in step with Rose and Alice as they made their way across the parking lot. Just as Rose said, I had on a cropped black tee. It showed off the lower half of my tattoo and my belly ring. I couldn't help but smile.

As we were walking, I felt arms wrap around my waist and my neck be nuzzled into.

"Hey you." I heard Riley's voice. I tried my best to smile.

"Hey."

"Hope we have some classes together. I'll see you around." He kissed my cheek and walked forward. I followed him for a minute.

He fell in step with a couple guys I recognized from the football team. I also watched as he passed a row of lockers- one of which was being opened by a tall, thin, shapely strawberry-blonde. The same strawberry-blonde I recognized from the party as the girl Edward was attached to the lips with.

I hip bumped Rose and nodded forward. She saw the girl and made a face, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. I giggled.

"Of course she goes here, why wouldn't she." I rolled my eyes, trying my best to let it not bother me.

"Ignore her. She's wretched." Alice stated, pulling me past her.

We got our schedules, our locker assignments, and made our way to them. Lucky for us, we were all pretty close. I opened my locker, putting some books inside and checking my schedule. I had three free periods, including lunch- it was going to be a great year- an easy year.

As I closed the locker, I was met with green eyes. And Edward's face.

I sighed.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"So you're talking to me now?" He smiled at me, I looked over at him.

"Not really." I turned my lock, making sure the locker was locked.

"Bella, can we please talk?"

I looked at my friends, they shrugged a little.

"Sure."

We walked towards the windows, out of the way of traffic.

"So, here I am. What's up?"

"First off, I love your tattoo." His fingers skimmed it and I shuddered. "And your piercings. Second off, we need to talk. About the fourth of July party. Please. I know I fucked up, but you can't just ignore me." He stepped closer. I stepped back. "Or keep avoiding me. We were friends first so please, please just be my friend."

I looked in his eyes, he looked so sincere. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, and sighed. I couldn't deny him that at least. "Yes, we can be friends at least."

When I looked at him again, he was smiling his brilliant smile. "Good, then we can all sit together at lunch. I made sure we had the same lunch period at least." I glared at him.

"Controlling freak." I spat, smiling a little so he'd know I was joking.

"You love me." He smiled and I frowned.

That I did. And it sucked.

Waving, I walked off, following my friends to our first period.

It was going to be an interesting year indeed.

**ooooooooooo**

School had been going slow all week. Maybe it was just the first week back after the long summer, but I was sure it would just be temporary until it started up again. But today was Friday and I was just itching for the weekend. Sleeping in and staying up late for at least a day or two was going to be such a relief.

My free periods ended up being 5th right before lunch and then 8th at the end of the day. I was currently walking through the halls 5th period, just taking in my freedom when I was pulled into a small janitors closet and pressed up against the door.

There was no light at all and I was breathing heavy, probably because whoever pulled me in here scared the shit out of me.

"What the fuck." I reached out and was met with a hard chest. "Riley, is that you? I swear to God, what is this. Drive Me Crazy? Are we going to makeout now? Cause that isn't cliche." I snorted and then was met with soft lips.

_I guess so. _

Before I could even kiss him back, I was being picked up and pressed against the door- my legs wrapping around his waist. I pressed my lips against his harder, wrapping my hands in his hair. I tugged and was surprised when my fingers were able to run through his hair. Riley's hair was too short for this. I pulled back, my head against the door. His lips met my neck.

"Riley..." I asked, knowing it wasn't him.

"Not quite, girly-girl." I gasped and started pushing, but I couldn't get away from him. I was pushed to tight between him and the wall.

"Edward, stop. What." I kept pushing his chest, keeping his lips off my neck. "You can't do this. Edward, I'm," I swallowed, "I'm with Riley right now."

"Bella, you're with me right now." He chuckled, nuzzling his nose against my neck. "Besides, don't you miss me? Miss us? All the things we would do together. The way I made you feel... Riley can't do the things I do to you. He hasn't made love to you the way I have." He kissed the hollow of my neck.

I sucked in a deep breath, holding it. Little did he know.

Edward noticed my pause and I felt him pull back a little, his hands squeezing my thighs where he held me up.

"Bella?" He asked. I didn't answer, my words caught in my throat. "Bella, he hasn't touched you where I touched you has he?"

I didn't answer again. Not able to find any words to speak.

"Bella. Answer me." He bit out, I could almost feel his jaw clenching.

"I don't know what you want me to say..." I squeaked out, closing my eyes.

"Tell me. Where has Riley touched you?"

"Everywhere..." I whispered. His grip on my thighs tightened so much it was beginning to sting. There was going to be a mark and a bruise if he didn't let up eventually.

He let go of one of my legs, wrapping his one arm around my waist to hold me up- the other slammed onto the door next to my head. His breathing was rough and ragged.

"What else did you do?" He asked through his teeth. I withheld my answer again. "Bella, did you... Did you and Riley fuck?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to answer his questions. I gasped when I felt my back slam against the door.

"Edward stop." I pleaded quietly.

"Did you and Riley fuck?" He voice was low.

I let out the breath I had been holding, "Only once." I whispered, as low as I could.

Edward growled and then slammed his hand against the door next to my head again, making me flinch.

"Damn it Bella, why baby? Why?" At some point, he managed to turn on the light in the closet and for the first time since our little encounter, I was met with his piercing green eyes.

"I... I wanted to get over you." I looked anywhere but into his eyes.

"Bella, girly, look at me." I didn't. He grabbed my chin with his free hand, forcing my face toward his. "I know I fucked up. I know. But would you forgive me if I told you it was because I was drunk?"

I sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "I know it is. But that doesn't make it hurt any less. I know I didn't have any claim on you and I know we weren't a couple and I know I acted childish and kind of overreacted, but seeing you kissing her and everything it really... It really hurt my feelings Edward." I hung my head and let my body go limp, hoping he would let me down.

"I know... I guess I know how you feel. I feel the same way every time Biers puts his hands on you." He let me down and took a step back, finally letting me breathe.

"Edward, we can't do this. Not now. Not while I'm with Riley. It would just... it isn't fair." I twisted my fingers into my hair, twirling the strands around my fingers.

"I know." He took a deep breath. "You just, you let me know Bella. Okay?" I sidestepped him when he stepped forward and just nodded my head. "I am really, very sorry Bella. I hope you can forgive me someday soon."

"So do I." I nodded and then opened then opened the door, slipping out and walking down the hall as fast as I could.

Once I rounded the corner I fell against the wall, sliding down until I was sitting. I let my head fall into my hands as I re-played everything that just happened over and over in my head.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think. And I definitely didn't know what I wanted.

**oooooooooo**

Saturday was spent with Riley, doing my best to avoid anything overly sexual. He wanted to take me to some party one of the guys from the team was having and to be nice, I didn't want to say no.

I was dressed in a black v-neck and jeans, clad in my Converse. I didn't want anything too revealing or questionable- I just wanted to be comfortable. He drove us in his Land Rover, blasting music. It was only about a 15 minute drive- but my palms were sweaty. I had never been to a party without my girls with me and I was nervous not to have them with me.

When we pulled up, the party didn't look all that crazy. I followed Riley out of the car and into the house, keeping close to him. I recognized some people from school but there were a lot of people I didn't recognize at all.

"Hey Ri," I pulled on the arm of his jacket, but he didn't stop. "Riley hold up."

He turned around, smiled and then let go of my hand. "Baby I'm gonna go have a drink with some of the guys from the team. Get acquainted okay? I'll find you soon." And with that he was gone, leaving me in the middle of this party by myself.

I wandered to an empty place in the living room and sat down in a big, black recliner- sipping on a diet coke. I wasn't trying to get drunk in a strange place without someone there to help me out. There were a few other people around me, turning on a movie. I settled in to the chair and relaxed, deciding watching the movie couldn't be too bad. It was better than wandering around some house and getting lost or something.

**oo**

By the time the movie was over, I still hadn't seen or heard from Riley again. Abandoning my safe and comfy position in the recliner, I followed the noise of the party until I found the source. Surrounding a table of beer pong were Riley and three other guys. By the looks and sound of it, they were thoroughly gone.

I padded over to Riley, nudging his elbow. He looked down and smiled- his eyes were drooping and he was teetering from side to side.

"Babe!" He practically yelled. His breath reeked of beer and liquor and I didn't even know what else. "Were you, were you been?" He threw an arm over my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"Around. Are you about ready to get going?" Please let the answer be yes.

"What? Leave?! The party is JUST STARTING!" By the end of his sentence, he was mostly screaming. Hollers and yells erupted around us as the rest of the drunken party-goers agreed.

"Well, I think I'm ready to go so. I'm just going to call someone to come get me, okay?" I didn't wait for his answer, I turned and started walking away- making my way through the house and outside.

I was halfway down the walkway when I felt someone grab my elbow and whip me around. My face collided with a hard chest and I stumbled, almost falling over. Looking up, I was met with Riley's blue and red eyes.

_He was probably smoking. _

"Don't go. I want you to stay." He stated. No asking, nothing.

"Riley, I really just want to go. Maybe I'll see what the girls are doing- stay with your friends." I smiled, trying to get him to let go of my elbow. is grip was hard and tight, it felt like my arm was in a vice. He let out a humorless chuckle.

"You're always with your fucking friends." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't talk to me like that. And yeah, they're my best friends. Of course I'm with them." I tried ripping my arm from him, but he squeezed my elbow, eliciting a small yelp from me.

"You don't need them, you have me. Not to mention they keep forcing you to be around all those fucking guys." He growled out. He looked pissed.

"Those guys are their boyfriends. Now let go of me. You're drunk and you're hurting me." I tried to get my elbow away from him again but with no avail. He laughed and his grip tightened more. It was now unbearably uncomfortable.

"Rose and Alice. Rose and Alice. Rose and Alice. That's all we ever talk about. Don't you have anything else in your life besides _them?" _He spit the words at me. "Not to mention they're always fucking with Edward. I fucking hate that kid."

"He never did anything wrong to you." I bit out.

"And now you're defending him? Even after everything that happened Tanya, you're still defending him?" He roared. Why he was so mad, I had no clue. But I had never been around drunk Riley and I wanted to get as far away as possible. I could feel the bruise on my elbow starting to form and if he didn't let go soon, it would be a dark ugly color by the time I got home.

"Who the hell is Tanya?" I didn't know anyone by that name. "Riley get off of me!" I used my freehand to try and push him.

"It doesn't matter who Tanya is. All that matters is even after you saw him sitting there, making out with some stranger- even after he broke your little, fragile heart and I picked up the pieces- you're still fucking defending him?" He shook me slightly. No matter how much I tried to get my arm away from him, he wouldn't let go.

I had never told Riley exactly what happened with Edward at the beach. He just knew he did something that hurt me and I had barely spoken to him sense. Maybe he asked one of the girls... but I had never really seen them talk.

"Get the fuck off of me Riley." I stepped on his foot, hoping it would make him stagger back. He let go of my elbow but didn't move much.

"You bitch!" And the next thing I felt was his palm connecting with my cheek. I fell to the ground, holding my face in my hand. He had just slapped me. He slapped me so hard, he made me fall to the ground. Tears stung my eyes.

I didn't say anything or look at him, I just got up and started running. I faintly heard him yelling, but I didn't stop. I pulled my phone from my back pocket, holding it in my hand until I got about a block and a half away.

I didn't know who to call. I couldn't call my parents, my father would probably kill Riley and this was not something I wanted to share with my mother. Alice and Rose both didn't have cars.

I scrolled through my contacts and called the first person that popped up that I knew had a car.

I was sobbing at this point, my cheek stinging. I touched it and it stung.

_Please pick up, please pick up. _

"Baby B!" Thank god, Emmett. "What's up girl?!"

"Emmett." I cried, barely getting his name out. "Emmett can you come get me, please. Please come get me."

I heard the music that was blasting in the background go silent. "Bella? What's wrong? Where are you? I'm on my way."

I gave him the street I was on and hung up, sinking down onto the curb.

About twenty minutes later, headlights flew around the corner of the abandoned street. I had stopped crying by then, just a few stray tears rolling down my face. I was sure it was bright red and probably swollen. My eye stung.

The Jeep screeched to a halt in front of me. Emmett jumped out, rushing over and kneeling down in front of me.

"Bells? Bells, what happened?" I looked up at him and couldn't stop myself, I started crying all over. I threw my arms around his neck, instantaneously becoming a blubbering mess.

I heard another door slam shut from the other side of the Jeep. "Emmett. Please don't... that's not..."

"I'm sorry Bella. He was there when you called. He threatened to key my car." He whispered in my ear. It made me snort through my sobs. Of course he did.

"Bella, girly-girl, are you okay?" Edward's voice was frantic, searching my face. "Let her go Em." He snapped.

"E, you need to chill. Like yesterday." Emmett unwrapped himself from around me and Edward surged forward, dropping down to me.

"Bella," he whispered, looking all over my face. He spotted the red mark under the streetlight and stiffened. "Bella, what happened?"

I shook my head back and forth. He brushed over my elbow and I whimpered. Just as I expected, there were dark red and purple marks surrounding it. There was no way you couldn't tell it was a handprint.

"Who the hell did this, Bella?" He ground out.

Emmett looked down at my face and arm, the veins in his neck popped. I shook my head again, tears rolling down my face faster now.

"Was it Riley?" Edward asked, his tone deadly.

I nodded once, just enough to show that his accusation was correct.

He stood up, his fists clenched at his sides. "Motherfucker. I'm going to kill him."

I popped up, throwing my arms around Edward's neck. He froze and then just as fast as he had froze, wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. He let me just cry into his neck, his thumbs drawing circles around my back.

He escorted me to Emmett's Jeep, lifting me into the backseat into his lap. He held me the entire way back to Emmett's house, letting my tears stain his shirt.

I was thankful that Emmett's house was empty for once; just he and Edward present. I followed Edward to the guest room, changing into a pair of Emmett's old basketball shorts and a tee. I laid in the bed, the light still on. Edward joined me minutes after I had curled up in a ball. With the light on, the bruises on my arm and the one beginning to show on my face were even more prevalent.

"Girly-girl," he wrapped himself around me, brushing his knuckles over my cheek. "I am so sorry this happened." He kissed my hair. "I'm never going to let this happen to you again, I promise."

I nodded, accepting his statement. I was glad for this.

"And in case it wasn't obvious. You and Riley are completely and totally fucking over." He spoke into my hair, curling his arm around my waist. I chuckled inwardly, not letting the sound float through my lips.

I fell asleep like that. Edward wrapped around me in Em's guest room, the light on. No extra touching, no kissing, nothing but his arms wrapped around me- protecting me from any boogie monsters or crazy-psychotic ex-boyfriends.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**To all those who were slightly offended by the last chapter, I apologize. **

**Though it got me more reviews of what people were thinking! **

**I hope you're digging the story (again for some of you ;) ).**

**Reviews are better than Edward's cuddles after a horrible night! **

**Xoxo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy, as always :***

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Waking up the morning after the party with Riley was not as pleasant as I had hoped it be. Instead of waking up on my own time and to Edward's gorgeous

face- I was woken up by a shriek and cuss words being spewn. I practically jumped out of bed, terrified out of my pleasant dreams.

"What the fuck happened to your fucking face Bella!" It was Alice, screeching. For some reason, Emmett's guestroom was at full capcatiy. Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, me and Edward. Alice and Rose were both flailing arms, all the guys standing behind them. Edward was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. How he managed to look so perfect just while waking up flabberghasted me.

"We come over here, see your bag but no you and then Emmett tells us you called him last night because you had an emergency? We thought maybe you fell down some goddamned stairs or broke your fucking leg. Not that you would have a handprint bruise on your fucking cheek!" Rose was livid. I think she was halfway to turning into a dragon and breathing fire.

My hand flew up to my cheek. It was tender to touch and I knew that my eye was probably swollen.

"Guys, just hold on-" I started, but it didn't matter.

"Who the fuck did this? Was it Riley? Edward? Did you get into a fight at the party?" Alice glared at Edward. His eyes popped open and he put his hands up.

"Why would it be me?!" He yelled.

"I don't know, Edward. Why WOULD it be you?" Alice was right at the side of the bed. Her little fists clenched and ready to attack.

"Alice, stop." Emmett started, coming up and removing her easily. "Edward was with me when Bella called."

She looked at Edward, raised her eyebrow and then let out a quick apology.

"Then what the fuck happened Bella?" Rose raised her voice.

"If you would let me speak maybe I could fucking tell you!" I was up on my knees in the bed, my hands on my hips. I glared at my two best friends, daring them to cut me off again. Rose just held out her hand, a silent invitation for me to continue. "First of all, if this" I pointed to my face, "was because of Edward- why would I be sleeping with him?" I looked at them, Alice hung her head.

Obviously she hadn't thought that one through so much.

"Second, I didn't get into a fight at the party. Well, not a physical fight really." I sighed, sitting back. I launched into the story- starting with how as soon as we had reached the house Riley disappeared and left me to watch movies with random people. I told them about me leaving and him chasing me out of the house, telling me that I spent too much time with my friends (that got Alice and Rose all worked up again), about how he blamed them for me seeing Edward, and how he thought that I was crazy for defending Edward after everything that happened. I told him about his grip on my arm, showing them the marks around my elbow, and how when I stomped on his foot to get away, he slapped me hard across the face making me fall to the ground.

"And then I just started running, and when I got about a block or so away, I called Emmett and waited for him." I finished, tears in my eyes. I wiped them, not wanting to start crying again. Everyone in the room was silent. I hadn't gotten to tell Emmett or Edward about what had fully happened, they just assumed it was Riley.

No one talked for what felt like a lifetime before Emmett cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," he paused, "but I'm going to fucking kill that guy at school Monday."

He made me snort with laughter. Emmett was such a nice guy, I couldn't imagine him getting into a fight and "killing" anyone. I let my head fall back against the headboard and closed my eyes. Edward's hand had been on my knee since I started re-hashing the previous nights events.

"Rose," I started, "can you grab me my phone really quick?" I wanted to see if I had any calls or texts from my mom. Rose walked out of the room, coming back in a few second, my iPhone in hand. She tossed it to me and took a seat on the foot of the bed next to Alice.

When I unlocked my phone, I was bombarded with missed calls and texts. As I had been quite a bit lately. I was popular.

A few were from my mom, Alice and Rose- just the regular things.

And then I had 10 texts from Riley. My heart started racing when I saw his name, nervous as to what these messages said. I clicked the thread and let them all pop open. The first one was from a half hour after I left the party.

_Where the hell did you go Bella? - Riley._

_Bella, please answer me. - Riley._

_Babe I'm so sorry. I fucked up. Please text me back. - Riley._

_Bella, baby, please. I love you. - Riley._

That made me pause. He loved me? We had never said that before and now he was using it because he fucked up and hit me? It made my blood boil.

_I know that I don't deserve you. I'm a horrible boyfriend. - Riley._

_Please. - Riley._

_It won't ever happen again I swear. - Riley. _

_If you don't answer I'll just come to your house. - Riley._

_You aren't home? Where are you? - Riley._

_I really hope you aren't with fucking Edward. Bella call me. - Riley._

I dropped my phone on the bed and covered my face, groaning. I was frustrated. At that moment, I really hated Riley. I couldn't believe that he had slapped me like that.

The soothing feeling of Edward rubbing my knee was enough to keep me from having a mental breakdown. Taking a few deep breaths I stretched my arms and hopped out of the bed.

"Rose, Alice." I yawned, "can you please help me do something with this. If I go home and my dad sees me, he's going to have to arrest himself." I laughed a little. Because my father would hunt Riley down and kill him without a second thought and not even care about the fact that he'd be thrown in prison.

They nodded and made their way towards the downstairs bathroom- I'm sure one of them had coverup somewhere in their bags. Before following them out I gave Emmett a huge hug and Edward a kiss on the cheek.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Rose and Alice did a pretty good job on making sure the red and slightly purple marks on my cheekbone and next to my eye were covered. I ran home for a few minutes, just to say hello to my mom and dad, grab some clothes and then ran back out- taking my truck with me this time.

I drove over to Rose's, where we decided we would have a day to talk and relax and think things through. Knowing that they didn't have many things happening that were exciting to talk about, I knew we would be debating exactly what the Riley Biers situation would come to.

And they didn't disappoint.

"And now he's texting me, telling me he's sorry and that he LOVES me." I yelled, flailing my arms around a little bit. "Can you believe that? He tells me he loves me after he smacks me across the face. Who does that?"

"Guys who think they're dating a dumb girl." Alice rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe that he was mad at you for hanging out with your friends. What a fucker."

"I know." I sighed, "I don't want to talk to him but apparently he needs me to flat out tell him that we're over. As if my ignoring him and running from him last night wasn't enough."

"Not to mention," Rose cut in, "we would kill you if you ever stayed with a guy who hit you."

I nodded my head. "I would gladly let you." I thought back on the night, shuttering a little. "You know what was really weird though?"

They both peered at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Riley mentioned some girl named Tanya. Something about 'after everything that happened with Tanya, you still are defending him!' when he was yelling about Edward. Who the heck is Tanya?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm not sure. Do you think she's the huss from the beach that fucked everything up?" Rose asked, sipping her diet coke.

"Maybe. I mean that would make sense. But I never told Riley about that. He knew that Edward did something, but I never told him exactly what he did that made me so upset." I pressed my lips together. It was bothering me.

"Maybe Riley had somehting to do with it." Alice blurted, jumping up. "What if it's all Riley's fault!" She screamed. Alice liked to pretend she was Nancy Drew. Solving mysteries.

"Sit down Alice." I tugged on her arm.

"No Bella, I'm serious. What if Riley had something to do with it? I mean it happened RIGHT after you text him about being involved with someone. Yeah maybe he didn't know who but if you think about it, how hard is it to show up at a party and ask 'Do you know who Bella Swan is with?' Everyone at that party knew you and Edward were an item. You had been for months. Think about it!" she was still yelling, "Oh my god Bella, Riley set you up!"

"Alice sit down and calm down," Rose waited until she complied, "Now while I agree that it sounds like that totally could be what happened... We don't know for sure. Bella," she turned to me, "Next time you see that girl at school, ask her what her name is. And if it's Tanya, ask her if she knows Riley. See what happens." She shrugged.

I shook my head. "That would be so fucked up. Who does stuff like that? Intentionally causes someone to get hurt just so you can capitalize on it? That's sick." I spit out. The words left a nasty taste in my mouth.

"Maybe the same type of person who smacks their girlfriend across the face because she doesn't want to be at a party anymore." Alice added in. My face fell.

"I guess so." I flopped down on her bed, my arm covering my eyes. "This fucking sucks." I growled. I was mad and hurt and upset and I didn't even know what else.

I felt Alice lay down next to me and cuddle up to my arm, "We're always here for you Belly. Me and Rose."

"I know, and I can't tell you how much I love you guys." I kissed her hair. Rose laid next to me, cuddling my other side and kissing my cheek.

This is where I always ended up- between my two best friends as we figured out our lives and the messes we got ourselves into.

I don't know where I'd be without them.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I didn't want to go to school Monday. In fact, I half thought about faking sick just so I wouldn't. But Rosalie and Alice weren't having that. At 7:30am my phone started ringing off the hook with a call from Alice who so politely informed me that they were going to be pulling up outside of my house in about five minutes so I needed to answer the door.

I rolled out of bed and padded downstairs to the door, opening it before I made my way back to my room and to my bathroom. I had just thrown myself in the shower when I heard Rose and Alice open and shut my bedroom door.

"Isabella Marie, hurry up!" Rose barked from my room.

"Shut up Rose, I will take as long as I want." I had just started shampooing my hair when the shower curtain flew open. I covered my bits instinctually.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. And besides, you need to hurry up. We got places to be, people to see. So... don't be slow, bitch." I flipped her off and splashed some water at her before returning to my hair. I hurried the process, putting conditioner in my hair and washing my body at the same time.

Wrapping myself in a towel, I walked out of the shower and met Alice and Rose in the room. They were going through my drawers, picking out clothes and tossing them on the bed.

Not even bothering to speak, I walked over to the bed, dropped my towel and started putting on whatever they had laid out.

It ended up being a black crop top (no bra, as per usual), a black pair of no-show panties, and my favorite pair of grey skinny jeans. They even let me get away with wearing my black Chucks- which made me happy cause I wasn't in the mood for heels at all.

When I was finally ready to go, the girls followed me out my truck and hopped in, blasting the radio. I'm sure it was all to try and keep my mind off of the fact that I was going to have to face Riley sooner or later- but it wasn't really working. That's all I could think about.

I pulled into the spot next to Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's Honda. Turning off the car, I spent a little more time than I usually would in the seat before taking a deep breath and just accepting the fact that I was going to have to do this sooner or later.

As soon as I stepped out of the truck, it was like a bomb had exploded. Riley was walking across from his truck to me- while Emmett and Jasper were walking toward him. Thank fuck Edward wasn't there, because I really wasn't looking for a brawl. It was only 8:30 in the morning... on a Monday. I didn't want this.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Emmett started, getting right in Riley's face. "You think it's okay to hit a girl? To hit BELLA of all people? Do you know how many people in this school want to fuck you up right now? I can name at least five or six."

I dropped my bag and ran towards the three boys. Rosalie and Alice were hot on my heels.

"Get away from me, Emmett." Riley spit out. He locked eyes with me and skirted around him. He already looked pissed. "Bella, why haven't you called me back? Or text me? I tried to get hold of you all fucking weekend." His hand went to my elbow, the same one that was already bruised by him. I had to try my best to not flinch. "I didn't mean it Bella. You know that, I would never." He tried to make his face soft, but no matter what, all I saw was the anger in it. I pulled my elbow from his grasp, thankful for the fact that he wasn't squeezing.

"Riley, you slapped me across the face. You hit me so hard that I fell to the ground. Do you think that's okay? At all? I should let Emmett and Jasper beat the shit out of you. But you know what?" I paused, "you aren't even worth it. Leave me alone." And with that I turned my back to him, grabbed my bag, and walked away- pulling Emmett and Jasper with me.

"Bella-bee, are you sure?" Emmett was fidgety, his hand twitching. "I can go back and deck him for you. One hit and he'll be out."

I laughed just because hearing Emmett talk like that was too funny. "Not Em," I snorted again, "It's okay. Really."

"Alright well you let me know." He smiled, his dimples making indentations in his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile back.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Making my way to my locker, I spotted the huss from the beach.

_You can do it Bella. Just go ask her if she knows Riley. Go. _

After some more serious coaching, I decided to just bite the bullet go up to her. I could feel my heart beating extra fast and hard as I walked toward her and took her appearance in. She was taller than me by a few inches, had long starwberry blonde hair, she was ridiculously thin and had tanned skin. She was basically my exact opposite. I did my best to ignore the overwhelming need to want to puke everywhere.

When I finally reached her, I leaned up against the locker next to hers.

"Hi."

She looked at me, pure confusion on her face. "Uhm hello?"

"I'm Bella. Are you new here?" I was doing my best to feign interest.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Tanya Denali." She reached out and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. You a junior or senior?"

"Senior. Yourself?"

"I'm just a Junior. This is only my first real year here, actually. I transfered last March so it was only about two months of actual school." I gave her my best smile.

"Well then you know how I feel," she laughed and shot me a bright smile. I hated her for being so pretty.

"See anything or anyone you're interested in yet?" I forced out a laugh.

She shrugged and smiled, "Just here or there. I met this guy at a party over the summer. He was pretty interesting if you know what I mean." She giggled and I wanted to punch her. I just forced out another laugh.

"You remember his name? Maybe I can help you out." I smiled at her, actually wanting to rip her throat out.

"How could I forget?" She giggled again, "Edward. Don't know his last name but his name was Edward."

"Oh I definitely know him. He's pretty okay looking. Though there are a bunch of real cute seniors here. Jake Black, Emmett McCarty, Riley Biers."

She let out a slightly loud laugh. "What's so funny?"

"While I agree that Riley's a good looking kid I would never even dream of doing ANYTHING with him."

I cocked my head and looked at her. "Why not? You know him?"

"Well yeah. He's my step-brother."

I saw red.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I know it's short! I'm sorry! I wanted to update but between school starting and work, I haven't had much time so here's just a little taste.**

**Reviews make me happy and get me through the nights of wanting to shoot myself due to school work. **

**Xoxo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

His goddamned step-sister? Why didn't I know about his step-sister? Granted the only time I was ever at Riley's house was when no one else was home or when his dad and step-mother were leaving- but no one had ever mentioned a step-sister.

I bid farewell to Tanya and made my way back to my locker, slamming it shut. I didn't go to first period, I went to the library, hoping to blend in with the rest of the students.

My blood was boiling and I was clenching my teeth so hard I was surprised that they weren't breaking and falling out of my mouth.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_B, where you at? Skipping first? - Rose. _

I guess it was only fair that I respond.

_Found out some news when I spoke to the huss. Couldn't go to first. - B._

_Meet you next per. in Spanish. - R._

I was mad but I knew Rose would flip her lid as soon as I told her. She had a horrible temper and something like this was not going to fly with her.

I spent the rest of the period trying to calm myself down. Maybe it was just a coincidence that Tanya was related to Riley. She seemed to have no clue who I was so you never know. But by the end of the day I was going to get to the middle of it.

As I expected, Rose was waiting outside of our Spanish class for me.

"Tell me everything." She demanded, following me to our seats in the back of the class.

"Tanya Denali, just moved here. Brand new senior. Also the step-sister of Riley." No point in skirting around it.

"His step-sister? What the fuck!" Her face was turning red slowly. I could feel her temper rising.

"Yeah. But thing is, she had no clue who I was. And I had no clue he even had a step-sister. Step-mother, yes. But no one ever mentioned a sister."

"That's ridiculous. So what now? You going to ask him about it?"

"Maybe, I'm not entirely sure." I started cracking my knuckles, an awful habit I had picked up when I was little.

"Well all I know is you need to figure it out B. Cause if you don't, I'll be glad too."

I nodded my head, thankful that our conversation was cut off my Senora starting her lesson. I knew that Rose would have no problem demanding information from both Riley and Tanya- it's just how she was.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Lunch had my stomach in knots. I had lunch with everyone, including Riley and Tanya. They never sat with each other, never looked at each other, or spoke any words to each other.

No one would ever be able to tell they were siblings- step or otherwise.

I was sitting at the far end of the table with the girls, waiting on the guys to get back with their lunches.

"Go over there Bella." Alice was pushing me. She was dying to know if she was right.

Alice had a freaky way of knowing things- she always had. As soon as the thought left her brain, it ended up right.

"Give me a minute, okay." I was breathing slowly. I was nervous.

I knew if anything went wrong, it was going to end badly. Especially with Riley, Edward, and Emmett all in the same room.

Just as I was prepping myself to go face Riley, one of the guys from the football team came up to my table.

I faintly remembered him as being one of the guys from the party on Friday.

"Hey Bella," he smiled. "Riley was wondering if you would come over and talk to him finally?"

I felt bad for the guy. He obviously was being used as a pawn because if Riley came over to this table, all the guys would be jumping down his throat.

With one final deep breath I nodded my head and stood up, following the kid to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Thanks Eric." I heard Riley. "Bella, I'm glad you're talking to me." He smiled. I wanted to slap him. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

I had to hold in my snort, but I rolled my eyes. "Not quite. Why didn't you tell me you had a step-sister?"

His face paled. Interesting.

"What?"

"A step-sister? You know one of the things you gain when your father marries a woman who has a daughter." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I got to meet Tanya Denali today. And surprise, surprise- she's the girl from the beach who Edward was making out with during the Fourth of July party- not that I ever told you about that." His eyes were wide, frozen open. "And I just couldn't believe it when she told me that YOU, Riley, were her step-brother."

I could feel the blush creeping down my neck- but thank God it wasn't from embarrassment. The vein on Riley's neck was standing out. He was mad.

"So Riley, is there anything you want to tell me?" I cocked my head to the side, praying that I didn't lose my nerve. "What the fuck did you do, huh?"

I didn't care that everyone at his table and the one next to it were watching us. Riley stood up from his seat, coming to stand right in front of me.

"Shut up, Bella." That's all he said. What an asshole.

"No Riley, what did you do? Because it's kind of a funny coinky-dink. The fact that your step-sister just happened to throw herself at the guy I was seeing over the summer, just a day or two after I told you that I was involved with somebody. Rose and Alice don't really seem to think it's that good of a coincidence." I could feel my nostrils flaring, my voice raising. I had a feeling I would be yelling soon, so the entire lunch period would hear us.

"Fuck your stupid friends. You don't know what you're talking about." He seethed.

"Oh? Okay." And with that I marched over to where Tanya was sitting. "Tanya, come with me." I didn't really give her much of an option, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me. "This is your brother, right?" She nodded, looking confused. "Did you come with him to the Fourth of July party?" She nodded again.

I glared at Riley.

"Did he, by any chance, tell you who Edward was?"

"Well I asked him about Edward. He said it was his house and his party." I felt bad. She seemed so nice and so confused.

"Did you ask him if he was seeing anyone, by chance?"

"Well, yeah. That's the first thing I asked." She looked at me sideways. "He said he was and told me to go for it. So I did. I mean, why not?"

I smiled at her and nodded, turning back to Riley. "You're an asshole. You know that? A fucking asshole."

"Don't talk to me like that, Isabella."

I seethed.

"Or else what?" I stepped closer to him. "You going to hit me in front of all these people? Coward."

I don't know where this courage came from, but I was digging it.

"Bella, you need to shut up." His chest was rising so quickly. He was all worked up. "Now you can calm down and forget about this and we can go back to being normal."

I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped my mouth.

"What you think I'm still going to be your girlfriend after this weekend?" I was in hysterics. "You must be crazy. No fucking way. Especially after the way you talked about my friends?"

"Is that all you care about? Your stupid fucking friends? Who cares about Rosalie and Alice and their fucking boytoys?" His voice was loud, people were beginning to pay even more attention to us. "It's either THEM or ME, Bella. You gotta pick."

"You're joking right?" I laughed even louder. "I would pick my friends over you any day. And in case you weren't realizing this- we're over Riley."

And with that, I turned away from him. Just as I thought I was off scott-free, I felt his hand clamp on my elbow and twist me around.

I heard chairs screeching against the floor. I didn't have to look to know that Edward and Emmett would be over here any second.

"Are you kidding me Bella?" He shook me. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're breaking up with me?!" His face was red, veins popping out of his neck.

"No, I'm not fucking kidding you."

"You're picking those people over me? You're fucking stupid." he spit out.

And before I could even think twice about it, I was bringing my arm back and then forward, sending my fist into Riley's nose.

He let go of my arm, his hands flying up to his face where blood had started to pour from his nose. While he did that, I grabbed my right hand, holding it. It was throbbing.

"Bella, are you okay?!" Edward's voice was in my ear.

"I'm fine." I winced, "Oh my God my hand hurts so bad." I laughed.

"Atta girl Bella-bee!" Emmett was behind us, cheering. "You just decked his ass!"

I laughed louder. Despite the pain from my hand, it felt good to hit him. Especially after the weekend.

I let Edward walk me back to our table, his arm around my shoulders. When I sat in my seat, Rose grabbed my hand looking at it.

"You'll be fine. Probably bruised but hey, you're Bella. When aren't you bruised?"

Everyone laughed, I stuck my middle finger up.

I turned in my seat, looking at Edward. He was smiling at me, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Hey," I leaned towards him. "Come here."

He scooted closer to me, leaning his ear next to me so I could whisper.

"I'm sorry I ignored you for months." I started. "I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain and that I overreacted. You weren't my boyfriend and I shouldn't have acted that way. And I'm sorry that I ever started seeing Riley."

I pulled back and looked at him, a sad smile on my lips.

He shook his head, smiling and throwing an arm around me.

"I'm sorry too, Bella. For everything." And with that he pressed his lips to mine, reminding me of just how much I had been missing him.

Our friends started clapping and cheering.

"Oh fuck you guys." I called out, laughing with them.

It felt nice to know that everything as falling back to where it should have been all along.

Edward pressed his lips to my cheek and I didn't even bother trying to suppress my smile. I was happy.

"Will Isabella Swan please report to the principle's office immediately. Isabella Swan to the principle's office."

"Oh fuck."

I could hear my friends laughter following me all the way through the cafeteria and into the hall.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I know it's another short one! But if I write short ones and post more, it'll be just like I'm writing long ones and not posting as often. **

**Reviews make me smile and be happy while I'm stuck at work and school.**

**Xoxo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It got a little crazy again. Sorry for the lack of updates :x**

**As always, enjoy.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Things had been good. While I had gotten out-of-school suspension for three days due to my right hook, I didn't get in that much trouble. My mother was the one to pick me up and after I explained, in horrible detail, everything that was said and why, she understood why I hit Riley.

She even pat me on the back and took me out to dinner.

Alice and Rosalie, being the fantastic friends they were, brought me any and all the work I would be missing (not that it was much, school had just started afterall).

They also served as keeping me in the loop at school.

Apparently, Riley hadn't been to school the day following our little lunch quarrel. And when he did reappear, he was sporting a busted nose and a black eye.

It made me giggle knowing I did that to him.

They also told me that every day, they had to play keep-away with Edward when it came to my homework. He had tried cornering them and sweet-talking them into giving him my homework so he could bring it to me instead of them- and when that didn't work, he had tried to steal it from Alice's bag.

So far he had no luck at all but that didn't stop him from consistently showing up at my house every day at 7pm, right after he had finished eating dinner with his parents.

The first day he showed up, I was sitting in the living room in my pajamas, vegging out while watching some show on the Discovery Channel. I heard the doorbell ring but made no movement at all to answer the door, leaving it up to my mother instead.

Once she made her way to the door and greeted whoever was on the otherside, I zoned back out, getting really into some program on Coral Reefs. It took me about five minutes before I realized my mother was standing next to the couch with Edward next to her.

"Oh!" I almost rolled off the couch. "Uhm, hey." I'm sure I looked a mess. I blushed.

"Edward came to see you Bella." She smiled at me and discretely winked, making me blush more. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

And with that, she left. I had never been more thankful for the fact that my parents weren't hover-ers.

"Well hi."

"Hey." He smiled. I swooned. I loved that smile.

"What're you doing here?" I blurted out. "I'm sorry that sounded rude. What's up?"

He just laughed and came over, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see you." I smiled at him, showing off my pearly whites.

"Oh well that's okay then." I leaned back into the couch, my eyes facing the television.

"Well okay then." He chuckled.

I nodded.

And we sat, watching some guy explore coral reefs.

Oh so subtly, Edward lifted his arm and slid it behind my shoulders on the couch, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his body.

I sighed and giggled.

"Smooth."

"Oh, I know."

And that's what we did, every night. He came over, we sat, cuddled, watched t.v. and relaxed.

We didn't have to talk- sometimes we did- but we didn't have to.

And every time he left, I would walk him to the door sometime around ten or eleven and he would say goodbye and give me a chaste kiss on the lips before turning and walking to his Volvo.

And each time I found myself with my back pressed against the door, smiling like a fool, while my mother spied on us from down the hall.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

When I went back to school the next Monday, all the drama that occured between me and Riley was forgotten, and I was able to just sail by like I had planned to from the start.

When lunch came around, I got my food and sat at our regular table. My eyes scanned the room and when they landed on Riley, he was staring down at his food or at his friends- anywhere but at me.

I shook my head and laughed under my breath, taking a huge bite of my salad. I was starving and I didn't want to wait for everyone else to be at the table before I started eating.

When the others started trickling back to the table with their food, the peace was disturbed by Rose and Emmett who were bickering back and forth.

"What did you do Emmett?" Rose fumed, sitting next to me.

"I didn't do anything, baby." he had a smile on his face and he was biting his lip, trying to not laugh.

"Bullshit. What did you do? What is this big surprise?" Rose hated surprises almost as much as I did, unless she was the one surprising people.

"I didn't do anything bad baby!" Emmett boomed, mainly because he didn't have many levels under "booming."

"Then tell me what it is."

"You have to wait until Squirt and Baby B are both here first."

"Emmett fucking McCarty."

"Rosalie fucking Hale."

She stared him down, peeling her orange. He stared back, a goofy look on his face as he opened his drink.

Lucky for him, Alice made her way to the table, Jasper in tow.

"Alice sit the hell down so Emmett can announce whatever goddamned news he has for us." Rose snapped.

She was not very happy.

Emmett laughed at her, just adding to her anger.

Alice sat slowly, hesitating. She looked at me for support but I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, now spill."

Emmett laughed again. He was always so cheery, I didn't understand how.

"Okay, so." He smiled, " As you three may or may not know, every fall we have homecoming events."

"Like every high school in America." Rose rolled her eyes, Emmett just smiled and continued.

"This includes: a pep rally or three, a football game, a dance, but here at Roose High, it also involves a talent show."

"Okay, your point?"

"I signed you three up to perform together in the talent show."

I spit out my apple onto my tray, turning my eyes to Emmett. I hoped I was glaring.

"You did what?" I bit out.

Rose was no longer the angry one at the table.

"I signed you three up. You all sing! I'm sure you can put something together with singing and dancing or something!" he was laughing. I was not.

"Emmett what the hell! Why would you do that! I don't want to be in a talent show!" I started ranting. I did sing, yes. But I did NOT sing in front of audiences. I hadn't in a very long time and that had something to do with the fact that the last time I did, I ended up puking all over the parents that were sitting in front of me.

"Woah, Bella-bee, calm it down. You'll be okay I promise." He reached over and patted my shoulder, I glared. "Besides this is your first actual year here at Roosevelt, you got to get involved girls. And what better way than to participate in homecoming week!" You would think he was the Roose High spokesperson.

"I think it'll be fun." Alice said, smiling. Of course she did. Her and Rose were performers. "But we can't do it without you Bella. We're a trio, not a duo."

She turned her puppy-dog pout on high, batting her eyelashes and everything.

I groaned at her, putting my head in my hands. I nodded, she squeaked and hugged me.

"Besides Bella, we could totally win. Besides the fact that Rose and I rock out, I have never heard anyone sing better than you. You can sing any note and any song and can out sing anybody."

"No need to butter me up Al, I already agreed." I rolled my eyes and she laughed, nudging me.

"While I'm sure that's true my dear," Jasper added, joining the conversation, "you guys aren't going to win."

I between him and Alice, her mouth was dropped open in shock.

"Why would you say that Jas?" She asked, peering at him.

"Because it's true babe," he laughed, "you guys can't win. Because we win, every single year."

"Since we were freshmen, baby." Emmett added, high fiving Jasper.

"And who exactly is this 'we'?" Rose asked, giving her best bitch-brow.

"Me, Jasper, Edward, and Jake." Emmett smiled again, winking at her.

"How do you four losers win a talent competition?" I asked, "The only thing you do well is eat."

Rose and Alice laughed at my joke while Emmett pretended to glare.

"Not that it's any of your business, Bel-la." He pointed at me, "But we sing and dance and we always win. Always. So, be prepared to lose."

See, now while I hate performing, I love competition. I am a very competitive person. And if doing the talent show and swallowing my fears meant I could beat Emmett and them, I would just have to do it.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, Emmie, but you will not be winning because this year WE are going to win. Because WE are fucking awesome as fuck." And to add to my statement, I threw in a small neck roll.

He and Jasper laughed. "Yeah, okay girl. If you say so."

"We do say so." Rose said, "And because we know that we will win this thing, we'd even be willing to... place a little bet."

Rose and her betting. She loved to bet.

"Oh?" Emmett and Jasper both leaned forward, intrigued.

"Yes, oh indeed." She smiled at them.

"And what does this bet entail exactly?" Jasper asked.

"It's simple, really." Rose leaned forward, arms crossed on the table. "If we win, you guys become- for all intensive purposes- our bitches. And if you win, we become yours." She shrugged and raised an eyebrow at them.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, having a silent conversation. It lasted for about two minutes before they turned to the three of us and stuck out their hands. "You're on."

The five of us shook hands as best as we could.

"You guys are totally going to be our bitches." Alice squealed, clapping. She was bouncing in her seat, like usual. It was so easy to excite her.

"Who's going to be whose bitches?" Edward asked, as he and Jake sat down on the other side of the table with the boys.

"You four," I pointed at them, "are going to be our bitches." I pointed at us, "when we beat your sorry asses in the talent show this year."

Jake laughed, Edward chuckled, and Ememtt and Jasper just kept on smiling.

"Maybe you girls don't know this," Edward started, "but we don't lose the talent show. Ever. Not once."

"Not until this year. Your senior year. And if you lose, and you will lose, you will be our bi-otches. Emmett and Jasper already agreed on your behalf."

Edward laughed, showing off his teeth. I loved that laugh.

"If you say so. But what if we win?" He asked. It really would have been easier if they were all here.

"If you win, roles are reversed."

"Now that, that sounds interesting."

He smiled at me, biting down on a piece of celery and winking.

My stomach did flips and I blushed, unable to resist it.

This was going to be fun.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

My Friday night sucked.

Rose was out with Emmett, seeing some movie. To which I was invited, but who wanted to be a third wheel?

Alice was with Jasper at some family party of his.

Even my parents were out, at some party for one of my mom's girlfriends- and they wouldn't be back until the following afternoon.

That left me, alone, in my house, just laying around my room watching movies.

The single life sucked.

While things between Edward and I were slowly getting back to normal- they were still going very slow.

We had only shared the few kisses when he was leaving my house and he held my hand in school or slung his arm around my shoulders.

Other than that, we hadn't really done anything else.

Half-way through 10 Things I Hate About You, my phone vibrated on the bed next to me.

Swiping the message open, I didn't even look at who it was from.

_Hey girly-girl, what are you up to? - E. _

He hadn't called me that in awhile, it made me smile.

_Just at home. Everyone else is out :( You? - B._

_Pretty bored... Just hanging out at home... Wishing I had someone to cuddle. - E._

I loved when Edward was playful and cute, it made my heart beat faster.

_Well... if you wouldn't mind, you could come over here and cuddle me. I have an opening between 8 and 9 :P - B. _

_Be there in 10. Maybe even 5. - E. _

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to check myself out.

My hair was a little bit messy, but other than that, I was okay. I had on a pajama tank top and a pair of pajama shorts that had little bananas all over them.

Whatever.

After smoothing out my hair and running a quick brush through it, I decided to just throw it up in a messy bun on the top of my head. Who cares if I looked frumpy?

As Marilyn Monroe had so eloquently said: if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best!

As he promised, about 7 minutes later I heard his car pull up into my driveway. I flew down the stairs to the front door, pulling it open just as he ran up the steps.

I'm not sure, but I believe I had the biggest smile on my face.

We hadn't been alone, really alone, since the middle of summer before the fiasco occured.

"Hey." he said, walking towards me and pushing the door closed with his foot.

"Hey." I smiled, backing up towards the stairs.

I turned and ran up them, heading for my room. I could hear him behind me, not bothering to skip the creaky steps because no one was around.

We could do anything we wanted.

The thought made me blush.

He followed me into my room, closing that door behind him and sliding the lock into place- you could never be too careful.

I turned to face him not realizing how close he was to me.

"Well you want to cuddle?" I smiled up at him. He matched my smile with his own before grabbing my face between his two hands softly.

"Something like that." And with that he pressed his lips against mine. This kiss was like the ones we used to share.

There was a sense of urgency behind them. He moved forward, making me walk until my legs hit the bed and I fell backwards- him falling on top of me.

His lips left mine and moved to my jaw, giving me a chance to catch my breath as much as I could.

I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends like I used to. He didn't disappoint when I heard the familiar growl come from the back of his throat.

I continued doing this, each time I did, he would growl and nip at my neck.

His hands traveled up underneath my tank top, pushing it up until it was right below my breasts.

He finally detatched himself from my neck, looking down at my body. His eyes were trained on my tattoo.

"I love this." He ran his hand over it. "I remember you telling me that you wanted your nose pierced and a tattoo, and now look at you. Two nose rings, a belly ring, and a tattoo." He kissed the ink, making me giggle from being so ticklish.

He continued kissing around my ribs and my hips, his tongue jutting out to lick me in some spots. My panting was back. I think it was solely due to the feeling of his tongue on my body.

"Edward." I breathed out, running my fingers through his hair once. He looked up and smiled at me before running his hands down my side, stopping them at the waist of my shorts.

My breath hitched then. I looked him in the eyes, unsure of what exactly to say or do.

We stared for a minute, no words, before he slowly started rolling the waist down revealing more and more of my body.

I was frozen. I watched him, watching me. He was moving so slow and it was torturing me.

"Jesus, Edward." And with that he pulled my shorts all the way off, leaving me naked from the waist down.

He tore his eyes away from mine and dragged them down my body, stopping as he settled in between my thighs.

I wanted to clench them shut but he wouldn't allow that.

He slowly brought one hand up, letting a finger slip between my folds.

I shuddered, so did he.

"Always so wet." He murmured, lazily dragging his finger up and down, rubbing my clit.

He was killing me and he didn't even know it.

I let out a little moan. I missed the feeling of Edward.

Just as I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back, they snapped back open when the feeling of his finger was replaced with his tongue being dragged from my slit to my clit and back.

"Holy fuck." I ground out. He had never done this for me. I felt him chuckle a little before he continued his work.

He worked me into a frenzy with his tongue and his hand, pumping two fingers in and out of me while he worked his tongue over my clit.

I was dying, I could feel my orgasm building up and wanted nothing more than for it to happen.

And when it did, I saw stars.

I was panting harder than before when he pulled away, coming up to lay next to me.

I looked at him and kissed him, laughing a little.

"That's some cuddling right there." He laughed back at me, turning onto his back.

His eyes were closed, arms under his head.

And that's exactly how we fell asleep, cuddled up on bed half naked.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I love you guys. Reviews make me smile (:**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
